La venue de l'Ollam
by Ylith
Summary: ou encore La seconde génération. Ca veut tout dire! Voilà l'histoire des enfants des anciens héros,souvent écrasés par la célébrité de leurs parents, mais dont la venue d'une étrange jeune fille d'un autre monde va bouleverser le quotidien!
1. Arianator!

Kikoo à tous ! Voilà une nouvelle fic sur FFVIII ! Oui je sais, je les enchaîne, mais cet été j'aurais le temps de toutes les avancer ! Promis !

Cette fic fait référence à mon autre fic de FF, « Lion's rhapsody » et je crois qu' on peut dire qu'il s'agit d'une suite. Cependant, elle n'est pas tout à fait dans le même registre. Les chapitres sont plus courts et le style d'écriture légèrement différent aussi, plus tourné vers la comédie. Ce n'est plus Squall le perso principal même s'il demeure important ! On passe à la génération suivante ! Avec plein de nouveaux rejetons ! Essayez de deviner qui sont les parents !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous aimez ce nouveau tournant !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : ****Arianator !**

Le bruit de l'eau la berçait. Elle sentit une vague lui lécher les pieds et poussa un petit grognement irrité. Décidément ce rêve semblait trop réel. Une deuxième vague plus grosse cette fois-ci la trempa jusqu'à la taille et elle se leva en sursaut. Elle trébucha et tomba le nez le premier dans le sable. Elle se redressa en crachotant. Du sable ? De l'eau ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Elle était sur une plage ! Une plage ! Avec l'eau, le sable et même des palmiers plus loin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ?! Elle s'était pourtant couchée dans son lit la veille au soir ! Elle baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte avec horreur qu'elle était complètement nue. Poussant un petit cri étouffé, elle se glissa derrière une grosse pierre. Elle laissa juste sortir la tête pour observer les alentours, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

La plage semblait déserte et une sorte de cratère se trouvait à l'endroit où elle s'était réveillée. Ca faisait très Terminator tout ça…Le bon point, c'était qu'elle était tranquille pour le moment. Personne en vue. Le tout était encore de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là et surtout, bien plus important, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve des vêtements. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de paniquer, encore moins de pleurer en restant dans son coin. Mais là, elle devait bien avouer, que pour une fois, elle aurait bien aimé le faire. Malheureusement elle se rendait bien compte que cela ne la mènerait à rien.

Elle fit un pas en dehors de sa cachette lorsque des voix parvinrent à ses oreilles. Elle recula lestement en s'accroupissant et observa les nouveaux arrivants. Elle se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'ils ressemblaient à des hommes. Au point où elle en était, elle aurait même accepté de voir des martiens avec des yeux globuleux et des tentacules gluants. Heureusement, rien de tout cela. L'étrange petit groupe se composait de trois hommes. Super. Trois mecs découvrant une fille nue. Ca allait bien se passer ça. Pestant contre sa poisse maladive, elle tendit l'oreille en se rendant compte qu'elle comprenait ce qu'ils disaient. Un autre bon point pour son avenir improbable.

- C'est là, fit le premier qui portait des lunettes d'aviateur au verre orangé et un blouson en cuir en regardant le cratère.

- Je sens rien, répondit un autre qui avait les cheveux longs et rouges. Tu es sûr que c'est bien ici ?

- Vas-y, dis que j'ai pas le sens de l'orientation ! s'exclama l'autre en lui balançant une carte à la figure. Une grande lumière rouge et une boule de feu tombant sur la plage ! C'est ce qu'a dit le vieux du village ! C'est forcément ici !

- Ca vaut vraiment le coup de s'énerver, grommela le gars aux cheveux rouges alors que le mec blond lâchait une injure.

Le troisième gars s'était agenouillé et observait le cratère en silence. Ses yeux suivirent les traces de pas dans le sable et son regard se posa sur le rocher, rencontrant celui de la jeune fille. Ils se pétrifièrent tous les deux puis, après un silence de quelques secondes, elle força un sourire.

- Euh…salut, fit-elle avec un petit signe de la main.

Les trois gars se tournèrent vivement vers elle, sortant des armes de nulle part, bâton, couteaux et même pistolets. Poussant un cri de frayeur, elle se recroquevilla derrière son rocher.

- Qui es-tu ? fit la voix forte qui devait être celle du troisième gars. Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit-t-elle en risquant un regard hors de son rocher.

Elle poussa un autre cri en les voyant s'approcher :

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama-t-elle en tournant au rouge vif. Je suis toute nue !

Les trois jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent net, décontenancés. Ils se jetèrent des regards perdus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda celui aux cheveux blonds. C'est peut-être un piège…

- J'aurais trouvé mieux ! balbutia la jeune fille toujours pivoine. Donnez-moi au moins quelque chose pour m'habiller !

- Tu es peut-être armée, rétorqua celui aux cheveux rouges.

- Hein ? fit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux. Moi ?

Elle éclata de rire. C'était nerveux. Elle aurait plutôt eu envie de pleurer. Mais là…Oui, c'était nettement risible. Elle était nue, gelée, et trois gars inconnus et visiblement dérangés qui portaient des armes avaient peur d'elle. Peut-être était-ce un rêve finalement.

Le troisième gars qui tenait un bâton et qui n'avait pas défait son regard d'elle, planta son arme dans le sable et retira le blouson qu'il portait.

- Vilann, fit-il en se tournant vers le blond qui haussa un sourcil. File moi la couverture dans le sac.

- T'es sûr de toi ?

- Grouille.

Grommelant, le blond s'exécuta et lui tendit le tissu. Le jeune homme brun avança de quelques pas puis lança les affaires par-dessus le rocher.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle en se les prenant sur la tête.

- Désolé.

- Tu parles, grogna-t-elle à voix basse en s'enroulant rapidement la couverture autour de sa taille et en enfilant le blouson.

C'était un chouette blouson de cuir noir doublé de fourrure qui semblait avoir fait son temps. Mais il était extrêmement confortable. Une fois mieux vêtue, la jeune fille sortit de sa cachette.

- Alors ? fit le brun sans la quitter de ses yeux clairs. T'es qui ?

- Ariane Bellen, dix-sept ans, lycéenne de troisième année, groupe sanguin A, scorpion, un mètre soixante cinq, poids et mensurations secrètes, énonça-t-elle alors qu'ils ouvraient de grands yeux. Et vous ?

Elle sourit légèrement en voyant leur tête. Ils ne semblaient visiblement pas habitués aux plaisanteries. Elle qui voulait détendre cette terrible atmosphère qui la terrorisait…On pouvait dire que c'était gagné… C'était la carapace qu'elle s'était formée. Le rire avant les larmes, l'attaque avant la défense, couper l'herbe sous le pied. En général cela marchait bien…Mais ces gars ne semblaient pas très réceptifs…

Le type aux cheveux rouges fut celui qui reprit le plus vite contenance et il fit un pas vers elle :

- Je suis Silfrid Tilmitt, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire. Le blond là, c'est Vilann Dintch et celui qui t'as donné son blouson, c'est Devoan Leonhart.

- Enchantée, fit Ariane en hochant la tête.

Les garçons s'entre regardèrent, visiblement étonnés.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle.

- Tu…Tu ne nous connais pas ? osa le blond avec un sourire railleur.

- Non désolée, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton hautain. Mais peut-être que si tu enlevais tes lunettes de play boy qui te bouffe la moitié du visage, j'arriverai à te reconnaître.

Celui dénommé Devoan se retint de rire alors que Vilann fronçait les sourcils et serrait les poings. Puis, voyant que ses deux amis étaient morts de rire, il poussa un juron et fila un coup de pied dans le sable.

- Ras le bol ! hurla-t-il. J'me casse !

- Tu comptes aller où ? l'arrêta Silfrid d'un ton dur.

- Je rentre à la BGU ! lâcha l'autre. On n'a plus rien à faire ici ! On la ramène et puis voilà ! Fini !

Ariane haussa un sourcil. La BGU ? La ramener ?

- Oh là ! fit-elle en s'approchant d'eux alors que le jeune homme brun braquait ses yeux clairs sur elle. Vous comptez faire quoi de moi ?

- On ne sait pas comment tu es arrivée là, déclara-t-il en arrachant son bâton du sol. On va te ramener à notre supérieur.

- Votre supérieur ?

Le jeune homme s'éloigna en la laissant là. Elle le suivit sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Silfrid lui montre Devoan du doigt avec un petit sourire :

- Son père.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_Chap 2 : Qui a dit bizarre ?_

_PS: si vous voulez savoir ce qu'est un Ollam...attendez les prochains chapitres! ou envoyez moi un petit mot. mais ça sera dévoilé par la suite! soyez patients! _


	2. Qui a dit bizarre?

**Chapitre 2 : ****Qui a dit bizarre ?**

Elle rêvait. Forcément, elle rêvait ! Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement ! Sinon qu'est-ce qu'elle ficherait dans un vieux train aux couchettes démodées, ballottée de droite à gauche dans le même compartiment de trois types plus qu'étranges, regardant par la fenêtre crasseuse qui donnait sur des landes stériles où se baladaient gaiement **des monstres** ?!

Ariane poussa un profond soupir. Son imagination était parfois débordante. Trop peut-être.

- Un soucis ? demanda Silfrid avec un sourire.

Ah ! L'oasis dans le désert ! L'épaule confortable où s'appuyer ! « L'épanchoir » tout désigné des craintes ! Ce mec souriait !

- Ben…C'est-à-dire que je suis en train de rêver, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait de gros yeux. Donc…je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun souci à avoir…N'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges éclata de rire alors que son compagnon blond levait les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose comme « quelle conne ». Quant au troisième, il ne cessait de la fixer depuis le début du voyage. Légèrement flippant le gars…

- J'espère pour nous que tu n'es pas en train de rêver, sinon nous n'existerions pas, répondit Silfrid. Et…je crois bien que j'existe.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? s'enquit-elle, paniquée. L'endroit où je vis n'est pas comme ça ! Il n'y a pas ces…bestioles ni ces horribles rideaux à fleurs dans les trains !

- C'est pour ça qu'on t'emmène à la BGU. Quelqu'un saura sûrement ce qu'il se passe.

Ariane se malaxa les mains, le cœur serré.

- Et si…Et si personne ne sait ?

Silfrid demeura silencieux augmentant son malaise.

- On avisera, déclara soudain Devoan en se levant. On est arrivé.

* * *

Balamb. C'était comme ça que s'appelait cette ville portuaire. Charmante au demeurant. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiète pour son avenir, Ariane aurait certainement fait faux bond à ses si sympathiques accompagnateurs pour aller se promener sur le port. Seulement voilà. Elle avait tout sauf envie de se perdre. Enfin, visiblement ça ne risquait rien. Ces trois types avaient l'air si populaires qu'elle les aurait retrouvés à deux cent mètres rien qu'en suivant le vent d'excitation qui soufflait sur toutes les adolescentes qu'ils croisaient. C'était donc pour ça que le blondinet s'était étonné qu'elle ne les reconnaissent pas…Il avait du être blessé dans son ego, pauvre petit chou.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de Silfrid, légèrement effrayée par cette foule pressante autour d'eux.

- Dis moi…souffla-t-elle. Vous êtes un boys band ou un truc comme ça ?

- Un quoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme, Devoan leur jetant un coup d'œil sans cesser d'écouter leur conversation.

- Bah tu sais des types qui chantent, qui dansent, qui sautent partout et qui lancent des regards langoureux à leur public en folie.

Une nouvelle fois, Silfrid fut pris d'un fou rire alors que Devoan se contenta de sourire. Bon, ça, ça voulait dire non. Au moins, ces deux là semblaient un minimum réceptifs. Le blondinet passait son temps à pousser des soupirs en lui jetant des regards partagés entre le dégoût et l'irritation. Quand elle croisa à nouveau son regard, elle lui tira la langue et il haussa les épaules. Avec lui, ça ne passerait pas, c'était certain.

- Non non, hoqueta le jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouges en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. On se contente d'avoir des noms qui ont une histoire, c'est tout.

- Et de dégommer des monstres accessoirement, ajouta Vilann en le foudroyant du regard.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Silfrid avec un sourire. On bosse un peu quand même.

Un klaxon de voiture leur fit tourner la tête. Au volant d'une décapotable rouge flambant neuve, une superbe jeune femme rousse leur faisait de grands signes. Ariane capta un regard de Silfrid lancé à Devoan. Le visage du jeune homme brun venait de se fermer imperceptiblement alors qu'il prenait la direction de la voiture.

- Salut les gars ! fit la jeune fille avec un sourire rayonnant. Surprise, me voilà !

- Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour venir nous chercher ? lâcha Devoan en se laissant tomber sur la banquette arrière.

- Moi aussi je suis **ravie** de te revoir cher cousin, répondit-elle avec un sourire mielleux. Tiens ? On a une nouvelle recrue ?

- On l'a trouvée sur la plage où…commença Silfrid.

- Inutile de le lui dire, trancha Devoan d'un ton dur. Elle n'est pas habilitée à savoir.

Ariane, calée entre les deux jeunes hommes à l'arrière, sentit l'air devenir de plus en plus pesant. Evidemment, il fallait qu'elle tombe en plein conflit familial. La jeune femme rousse haussa les épaules et attendit que Vilann s'installe sur le siège passager pour appuyer à fond sur l'accélérateur.

Le vent fit du bien à Ariane. Elle n'était guère rassurée de voir les montres de plus près mais elle semblait en sécurité dans cette voiture. Elle finit même par se retourner à genoux sur son siège pour observer mieux ces étranges bestioles.

- Alors ? Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda la conductrice d'une voix forte en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le rétro.

- Ariane.

- Moi c'est Kily, fit-elle avec un large sourire, Kily Kinneas. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as un souci !

- Merci.

Et hop ! Une amie dans la poche ! C'était déjà ça ! Une sorte d'étrange animal attira son attention et elle se retourna rapidement. Un cahot la fit bousculer Devoan qui poussa un grognement irrité.

- Ah, excuse moi, dit-elle rapidement.

- C'est rien, marmonna-t-il.

Ouais. Pas très convaincant.

- C'était quoi cette chose ? demanda-t-elle, avide.

- Les rampants, ce sont des Bogomiles et les volants, des Elmideas, lui apprit Silfrid. Rien de bien méchant.

- Ah bon ?

- Evite de t'en approcher, coupa Devoan en levant ses yeux clairs vers elle. Tu n'y survivrais pas.

Ariane haussa un sourcil. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le ton sur lequel il lui parlait…Il donnait l'impression de la prendre pour une fille fluette et fragile…Et elle avait horreur de ça. Ces mecs avaient tous un de ces ego !

- Pas méchant pour des hommes entraînés bien sûr, rectifia le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je sais me défendre un minimum, bougonna Ariane en se laissant retomber sur la banquette.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, ricana Vilann.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Si t'ouvres ta gueule juste pour lâcher des vacheries, c'est vraiment pas la peine !

- De quoi ?! beugla l'autre en se retournant vivement, les poings serrés.

- On arrête la dispute les enfants ! coupa Kily avec un grand sourire. On est arrivé !

Ariane leva doucement les yeux et cessa de respirer. Devant eux, se dressait un immense bâtiment scintillant au dessus duquel tournait de larges paques jaunes, renvoyant la lumière dans des éclats d'or et de cuivre.

Bienvenue à la BGU !

* * *

_A suivre…_

_Chap 3 : Pur Pedigree_


	3. Pur Pedigree

**3 : ****Pur Pedigree**

Tous les élèves se retournaient à leur passage. Ils avaient tous un étrange uniforme qui rappelait à Ariane ceux des militaires. C'était une académie de soldats alors ? Mais pourquoi BGU ? Certainement pour Bordel Généralisé Ultratordu… Ouais…Ca devait être ça…Impossible de l'expliquer autrement. D'ailleurs, tout ça n'avait rien de rationnel. Rien du tout. Elle se contentait de suivre ces quatre personnes rencontrées un peu plus tôt et puis voilà. Rien de plus simple en fin de compte.

Ils grimpèrent dans un ascenseur et Devoan s'approcha du panneau de contrôle pour y insérer une carte. Une plaque horizontale sortit doucement dans un ronronnement et il y posa sa main. Aussitôt, l'appareil se mit en marche. Ariane s'approcha du bord, appuyant ses mains contre le verre. La cage de l'ascenseur était transparente et elle se rendit compte qu'ils s'élevaient au dessus de ce qui ressemblait à un énorme centre commercial. Une école de riches, aucun doute…

-On devrait peut-être lui donner d'autres vêtements, lâcha soudain Kily. Je ne veux pas dire que le manteau de Tonton ne lui va pas mais…

-C'est **mon** blouson, la coupa Devoan d'un ton glacial. Et, désolé, je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main.

-Inutile d'être aussi désagréable ! répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard furieux. Je veux juste dire qu'on ne se présente pas à Squall Leonhart habillée avec une couverture et un vieux blouson troué !

-Tu n'as pas tort, intervint Silfrid en voyant le visage de Devoan s'obscurcir. Tu devrais lui prêter deux trois fringues. Rejoignez nous dans le bureau du Directeur quand vous serez prêtes.

-Qui nous dit qu'elle va pas se faire la malle ? grogna Vilann alors que l'ascenseur ouvrait ses portes.

-Si tu veux, je te mets un collier et je te traîne partout avec moi comme ça tu seras sûr de savoir où je suis, susurra Ariane alors que le jeune homme se tournait vers elle, prêt à exploser.

-A tout à l'heure, les coupa Silfrid en tirant et poussant ses deux amis hors de l'ascenseur.

Les portes se refermèrent sur les deux jeunes filles et l'appareil amorça sa descente.

-Ils sont épuisants, soupira Kily en se passant la main sur le visage. Mais ce sont de bons gars au fond, ajouta-t-elle rapidement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Il me saoule, gronda Ariane. Je lui ai rien fait et il me regarde comme si j'étais une moins que rien.

-Vilann a beaucoup souffert de l'influence de son père, lui apprit la jeune fille rousse alors qu'elle sortait de l'ascenseur pour suivre un long couloir. Enfin, ce dernier n'y est pas vraiment pour quelque chose. C'est quelqu'un de très joyeux et ouvert. Tout le monde l'aime. Aussi Vilann s'est toujours cru obligé de l'égaler en tout pour lui faire plaisir. Et à cause de ça, pas mal de personnes le regardaient de haut et le comparaient à son père. Alors il s'est un peu refermé sur lui-même ces dernières années. Mais tu devrais le voir quand son père est là, il redevient un vrai gosse ! Il est trop mignon dans ces moments-là !

Elles pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce où se trouvait un lit, une immense armoire et de nombreuses valises traînant au sol. Kily s'agenouilla devant l'une d'elle.

- Je suis arrivée il y a quelques heures alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger. Excuse le désordre.

- Oh c'est rien, t'inquiète, la rassura Ariane en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Dis moi…Squall Leonhart…C'est le chef ?

- Le chef ? fit Kily en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Elle éclata de rire, en tombant sur les fesses. Ariane la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, légèrement décontenancée. Etait-ce si drôle ? La jeune fille rousse finit par essuyer ses larmes et tourna ses yeux bruns vers elle. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, son visage devint un peu plus sérieux.

- Franchement, tu débarques d'où ? lâcha-t-elle en prenant une robe dans sa valise et en la levant devant elle. Squall Leohnart est certainement la personne la plus connue sur tous les continents. Non seulement, il a sauvé ce monde de la destruction par Ultimecia à seulement dix sept ans, mais au même âge, il était déjà directeur de la BGU et il est devenu par le même coup chef de guerre et dirigeant d'une énorme armée de Seeds. Et puis, il a étouffé dans l'œuf une nouvelle guerre entre Galbadia et la BGU en s'infiltrant directement là bas et a récupéré la plus puissante et la première G-Force artificielle créée. Depuis, il contrôle une bonne partie des forces armées, résout des conflits intérieurs, et forme les meilleurs combattants des continents. Entre autres.

- Eh beh…sifflota Ariane. Sacré pedigree…

- Comme tu dis, acquiesça Kily en lui tendant une culotte, une jupe et un pull. Tiens essaie ça.

- Et entre tout ça, il a eu le temps d'avoir des gosses ? s'étonna la jeune fille brune en tirant les rideaux du lit à baldaquin pour improviser une cabine d'essayage.

- Il s'est marié vers vingt six ans à Naya Kinneas, ma tante. C'est elle qui contrôle la G-Force synthétique. On est plutôt fiers d'elle dans la famille ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Enfin ! Ils ont eu Devoan et …

A ce moment là, Ariane tira le rideau et Kily ne finit pas sa phrase, la complimentant sur son look. Dommage. Elle aurait bien voulu en savoir plus…Mais elle n'avait pas envie de paraître indiscrète non plus. Pas tout de suite.

La jugeant présentable après un peu de maquillage et une petite coiffure, Kily la conduisit de nouveau au dernier étage. Alors qu'elles avançaient face à une immense porte lourdement décorée, Ariane sentit son estomac se serrer. Un homme si important…Comment devait-elle se conduire face à une personnalité pareille ?

_A suivre…_

_Chap 4 : Une impression de déjà-vu_


	4. Une impression de déjà vu

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je m'améliore :)

* * *

**4. Une impression de déjà-vu**

La pièce était à l'effigie de la porte : immense. Oui, carrément immense, comme une grande bibliothèque avec une large baie vitrée qui donnait une vue fabuleuse sur les jardins en contrebas. Ariane qui marchait furtivement derrière Kily osa jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de cette dernière.

Les trois garçons se tenaient debout devant un lourd bureau encombré de piles impressionnantes de papiers, cachant l'homme qui s'y trouvait assis. Ils semblaient tous trois en position de repos des militaires, les pieds alignés aux épaules, les mains dans le dos. Même Devoan. N'était-il pas face à son père ? Mouais, apparemment, la famille ce n'était pas son fort…Enfin, s'ils étaient militaires, cela pouvait se comprendre. Pas de traitement de faveur.

-Salut Tonton ! lança joyeusement Kily en levant la main pour le saluer.

Bon alors là, non, ça ne se comprenait plus. Ariane secoua la tête, essayant de clarifier ses idées. Elle était…paniquée. Oui, c'était bien le terme, complètement paniquée. Ce type devait certainement être froid comme la pierre, pas sympa pour deux sous…Elle malaxa le bout des manches du blouson un peu trop grand pour elle. Oui, elle l'avait gardé ce blouson de cuir. Il la rassurait par son poids et sa chaleur. Il lui donnait l'impression que tout ça était bien réel. Et lui permettait de réfléchir.

-Bonjour Kily. Tu t'es bien installée ?

Ah. Une belle voix. Grave, profonde. Une voix de dresseur de chevaux. Bon, très bon ça…Les hommes avec ce genre de voix étaient en général de bons gars…Le grand père d'Ariane avait eu ce même type de voix. Il lui manquait terriblement…

Elle eût un sursaut en entendant son nom. Elle n'allait comme même pas se laisser aller à la nostalgie dans un moment comme celui-ci ! Allez Ariane, secoue-toi !

-Ariane ? appela de nouveau Kily alors que les trois garçons avaient tourné leur regard vers elle, attendant qu'elle s'avance.

-O…Oui, pardon, balbutia-t-elle en les dépassant et en se plaçant devant le bureau, la tête basse.

Elle perçut un petit sourire de la part de Vilann et elle se promit de lui gueuler dessus une fois sortie.

-Bienvenue à la BGU. Je suis Squall Leonhart, le Directeur.

Avec lenteur, Ariane releva les yeux vers sont interlocuteur et se pétrifia. Elle l'avait déjà vue. Elle en était certaine. Son visage…Cette cicatrice…Ces yeux clairs qui la fixaient…Elle avait cette étrange impression d'encore.

L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine et portait une courte barbe brune. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plutôt longs et de larges mèches tombaient sur son visage, cachant légèrement la cicatrice qui barrait son front. Il revêtait un simple pull noir se qui lui conférait un air terriblement sexy…Mais ce qui choqua le plus Ariane, outre ces dernières pensées, ce fut la vision du pendentif qu'il portait. Ce lion…Cet espèce de monstre…Elle l'avait déjà vu aussi…Mais où ? Où bon sang ?!

-Ariane, eh oh ! fit Kily en passant sa main devant ses yeux pour la tirer de sa pétrification.

-Ah oui, pardon, désolée, bégaya la jeune fille brune en détachant ses yeux de ceux de l'homme lui faisant face.

-Peux-tu me dire ton nom ? demanda-t-il sans cesser de la fixer.

Bon, elle savait d'où Devoan tenait ce regard. Génial Ariane, comme si cette remarque intelligente allait t'aider dans ta situation ! Crétine !

-A…Ariane Bellen, fit-elle en forçant un sourire.

-Bien Ariane, répéta-t-il. L'équipe ici présente m'a dit que tu ignorais la façon dont tu étais arrivée sur cette plage.

-C'est…C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle, étrangement confuse sous ces yeux clairs.

Elle n'était jamais comme ça en temps normal. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?...Normalement, elle tenait tête à tout le monde. Attaque. Toujours. Jamais défense. Et là…Là, elle voyait ses murailles fondre devant ce regard…Non, non ! Pas encore !

Elle se redressa brusquement, faisant légèrement sursauter Kily à côté d'elle, et braqua ses yeux dans celui du Directeur :

-D'ailleurs, on m'a dit que c'était vous qui m'expliqueriez tout ce bazar. J'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi. Maintenant.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Ah. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui parler comme ça. Hum. Probable. Elle ne faisait guère attention à qui elle avait en face d'elle normalement. Mais ici, ça semblait différent. Ce gars était une pointure dans sa catégorie après tout…Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de se lever.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi facile, déclara-t-il en faisant le tour du bureau pour venir près d'elle. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Il va falloir que tu restes ici quelques temps.

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Je te préviendrais dès que j'aurais des nouvelles, conclut-il en appuyant sur un bouton sur son bureau. Shu, fais venir Quistis.

-Compris, répondit une voix grésillante.

Ariane n'en revenait pas. Quoi ? C'était tout ? Il allait la laisser mariner comme ça combien de temps ?!

-Tu vas rester avec Kily, lui apprit-il en la regardant de nouveau.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! explosa-t-elle, hors d'elle. Vous croyez peut-être que je vais rester les bras ballants ici, au milieu de cette bande de fous ! Pas question ! Je rentre chez moi !

Les laissant tous estomaqués, elle tourna le dos au directeur et voulut se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à l'impudent qui osait la retenir. Devoan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-J'avise ! lâcha-t-elle en se dégageant vivement.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça, continua-t-il en lui saisissant l'autre bras. Tu ne survivras pas une seconde là dehors.

-Je sais me défendre !

-Pas contre des monstres.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait raison ?! Evidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir ! Elle n'avait pas envie de finir dans le ventre de l'un de ces ignobles verts de terres violets. A bras, bien sûr. Rien que d'y penser, la nausée lui vint. Et les larmes aussi. Ne voulant laisser personne la voir pleurer, Ariane se dégagea de nouveau et s'enfuit rapidement dans les couloirs sans tenir compte des appels de Kily.

Après, tout fut légèrement flou. Elle ne se souvint plus comment elle réussit à trouver des escaliers et elle termina sur un banc dans le jardin. Elle renifla pitoyablement, essuyant ses yeux avec la manche du grand blouson. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à elle ?...Depuis qu'elle était petite, la poisse la suivait…La méchante, la lourde poisse. Accompagnée par ses deux ignobles sœurs. La douleur et la mort. Ces trois mégères ne lui avaient jamais laissé un instant de repos. Et alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir souffler un peu, voilà qu'elle atterrissait ici. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ?! Certainement un truc atroce.

-Mais ne serait-ce pas le blouson du fameux Squall Leonhart ?

Elle n'eut même pas le courage de sauter sur ses jambes pour faire face à l'inconnu. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui. Il s'agissait d'un homme blond qui avait du se coiffer avec un pétard. Un tatouage lui mangeait la moitié gauche du visage éclairé à cet instant d'un gentil sourire. Il tenait dans chaque main un cornet de papier.

-Peut-être bien, articula Ariane avant de renifler de nouveau.

-Ouh là, gros chagrin ? fit l'homme en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Ariane eut un petit sourire. Il allait vraiment essayer de lui remonter le moral comme ça ? Au moins, il n'avait pas l'air méchant…Et plus accessible que tous ces autres imbéciles.

-Vous savez qu'on ne parle comme ça qu'aux gamins de cinq ans ? lui apprit-elle en essuyant de nouveau ses larmes.

-Tu as sans doute raison, concéda-t-il en hochant la tête. Mais les bretzels, ça remonte le moral de tout le monde.

Il lui tendit un cornet rempli en effet de bretzels. Ce fut alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée. Après un autre pitoyable reniflement, elle accepta la nourriture et commença à manger en silence alors que l'homme la regardait faire en souriant.

-Alors ? osa-t-il au bout de quelques minutes, une fois les larmes définitivement sèches. Quelle est la cause de ce chagrin ?

-Je suis coincée, grogna-t-elle en grignotant un bretzel.

-Coincée ? releva-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Ici je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Ah, d'accord. Mais tu peux sortir, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas interdit.

-Devoan m'a dit que je ne survivrais pas deux minutes, rapporta-t-elle amèrement.

Elle se tut, sentant le regard bleu sur elle. Elle savait que le jeune homme avait raison…Mais se sentir si faible la révoltait ! Elle avait tout fait pour ne jamais être comme ça, pour ne jamais avoir à se faire protéger ! Et voilà que ça arrivait quand même ! Rageant.

L'homme s'étira longuement, comme un gosse après un bon repas.

-Tu sais…commença-t-il. Devoan a parfois des mots durs. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il voulait te diminuer.

-Non je sais…souffla-t-elle. Mais…Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Plus ou moins, répondit l'homme blond avec un sourire. Il est dans la même promo que mon fils. Il est un peu distant, mais c'est un bon gars au fond. D'ailleurs, il t'a prêté son blouson.

-C'est vrai…concéda Ariane.

L'image de Vilann lui revint en tête et elle serra les poings.

-Pas comme cet abruti, grogna-t-elle.

-Qui ?

-Vilann, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton méprisant. Un vrai con celui-là.

-Ah oui ? fit l'homme avec un sourire amusé. Il t'a fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Il n'arrête pas de me rabaisser et de me traiter comme la pire des nulle. Ca m'énerve !

L'homme la dévisagea un instant puis se leva, en faisant claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses :

-Bien ! Il va falloir que j'ai une petite discussion avec lui alors.

Ariane ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Hein ?

Ce fut alors que son nom résonna dans le jardin et que Kily et Vilann apparurent au détour d'une allée. Elle se leva rapidement pour leur faire signe, l'homme toujours à ses côtés. Elle vit alors le visage de Vilann s'éclairer alors qu'il s'approchait. Et ça fit tilt dans sa tête.

-Papa ! s'exclama le jeune homme en serrant la main de l'inconnu.

-Salut fiston, fit l'autre en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se retourna vers une Ariane médusée, qui était restée bouche bée, et lui tendit la main, un large sourire aux lèvres :

-Zell Dincht, premier Seed de la BGU. Et père du sale con.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Chap 5 : héros_


	5. Les anciens héros

Tadaa! Voilà la suite! tout d'abord, un grand merci à mes 3 reviewers! Je ne mentirais pas en disant que cette histoire là, j'ai failli la passer à la trappe...Bah oui, quand on n'a aucun retour sur ce qu'on fait, on se demande si finalement c'est bien ce qu'on écrit et, tant qu'à faire, si c'est nul, autant se consacrer à autre chose! Enfin! Vos reviews m'ont donnée un petit coup de fouet et voilà la suite!

Il y a encore plein de choses à venir, des batailles, des monstres, des histoires sentimentales, des engueulades, desdécouvertes bizarres, des anciennes copines qui reviennent à la charge, des G-Forces inédites,des batailles fraticides! Brrrrrref! J'ai plein d'idées:)

Pour la peine et l'attente, un loooooong chapitre! Bonne lecture à tous et à mes reviewers en particulier! c'est pour vous! énooormes bisous!

* * *

**5. Les anciens héros**

-« Sale con » ! A mon père !

Silfrid se passa la main sur le visage pour cacher un large sourire alors que Devoan se contenta de baisser le visage vers le sol. Assise sur un fauteuil dans la chambre du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, Ariane triturait nerveusement la manche du manteau de cuir qu'elle portait toujours.

-Ca va, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée, ronchonna-t-elle alors que Vilann la fusillait du regard. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était lui ton père…

-C'est ça, fais l'innocente ! cracha l'autre. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne l'as pas reconnu !

-Mais ça fait mille fois que je vous le répète ! s'écria-t-elle, cette fois-ci hors d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici ! Je ne connais pas ce monde ! Alors, non, je n'ai pas reconnu ton père qui est un célébrissime héros et je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais terriblement désolée ! Pardon, je suis désolée !

Voyant les larmes poindre aux yeux de la jeune fille, Vilann lui lança un dernier regard soupçonneux avant de se faire un geste irrité de la main et de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Ariane s'avachit dans le fauteuil, montant la manche au niveau de ses yeux pour cacher les larmes naissantes. Elle en avait assez de tout ça. Ce n'était plus drôle du tout. Elle voulait retourner chez elle, même si sa vie n'avait rien de très marrant non plus.

-Allez, fit Silfrid avec un sourire en posant une main sur son épaule. Ne t'inquiète pas trop. On va bien finir par trouver quelque chose.

-Moui…souffla-t-elle en reniflant pitoyablement.

-On va te faire visiter, déclara-t-il. Ca te dit ?

Elle acquiesça en se levant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se change les idées.

Suivant le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges dans les couloirs, les deux autres un peu plus loin sur leurs talons, elle se rendit de nouveau compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

-Dis…commença-t-elle alors que Silfrid tournait vers elle ses yeux verts. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi vous êtes si connus…

-Ce sont plutôt nos parents, releva-t-il avec un sourire.

-Kily a commencé à m'expliquer qui était le père de Devoan, lui dit-elle. Mais je me demande si elle n'en a pas mis des tonnes, glissa-t-elle en riant.

C'était vrai après tout ! Elle avait dressé de lui le portrait même du héros mythique !

-Il est difficile d'amplifier l'histoire de Squall Leonhart tant elle est déjà incroyable, lui apprit Silfrid d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Ah ?...Alors…Il a vraiment mené une guerre tout seul ?

-Presque. Avec les parents de Vilann, ma mère et le père de Kily, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-D'où leur célébrité, OK, j'ai compris, finit-elle.

Elle réfléchit rapidement alors qu'ils traversaient le grand hall. Tout ça était vraiment vrai alors ?...Enfin, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer cet homme à la tête d'une armée. Le père de Vilann en revanche…

-Hey, où tu l'emmènes ?! hurla soudain ce dernier en les rattrapant.

-Je vais la présenter à nos mères, s'étonna le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Pas question ! Elle va encore se plaindre et je vais m'en prendre plein la tronche !

-Calme toi ! s'écria Ariane en se dressant face à lui. Je ne suis pas une cafardeuse ! J'ai juste commis une erreur et je… !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?

Ils se retournèrent en bloc pour faire face à une grande femme blonde aux lunettes et au regard sévère. Elle les toisait d'un œil irrité et Ariane eut l'impression de faire face à un dragon furieux. Sûrement une prof aigrie qui menait ces élèves à la baguette ! Une frustrée quoi !

Ce fut alors qu'une petite main se ferma sur le bas de la jupe de la femme. Et le visage de cette dernière s'adoucit considérablement alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la figure ronde et rose d'un adorable poupon.

-Oui mon Poussin, attend…susurra-t-elle en se penchant pour le soulever. Ouf ! Tu commences à être lourd, trésor !

-Maman ! lâcha Vilann en bousculant Ariane pour se rapprocher de la femme. Arrête de tirer sur ton ventre comme ça !

-Je ne suis pas en sucre Vilann, grogna-t-elle.

Elle lui laissa néanmoins prendre le garçonnet dans les bras. Ce dernier se mit à rire en posant ses doigts potelés sur les lunettes de son frère. Et là, Ariane demeura bouche bée. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Vilann alors qu'il ôtait ses lunettes pour les donner à son jeune frère. Un sourire sincère, chaleureux, illuminant son visage tout comme deux magnifiques yeux plus bleus que le ciel.

-Devoan, lâcha alors la femme d'un ton sec. Tu m'expliques ?

-C'est la fille qu'on a trouvé sur la plage, déclara le jeune homme brun en venant à hauteur d'Ariane qui fit un effort surhumain pour refermer la bouche et détacher son regard de Vilann. Mon père nous a dit de la garder avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution.

-Je sais, il m'a fait appeler…Nous allons faire notre possible, assura-t-elle plus gentiment en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui sourit comme une andouille, ne sachant quoi répondre. Vilann, donne moi Val.

-Je vais le porter, répliqua l'autre en dépassant ses amis pour marcher au côté de sa mère.

Les trois jeunes gens les regardèrent s'éloigner.

-Voilà, tu connais presque toute la famille de Vilann ! fit Silfrid avec un large sourire alors qu'Ariane détachait son regard du jeune homme blond.

-Presque ?

-Il manque sa sœur cadette, Calystis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, si Devoan est là, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Oh, je vois, fit Ariane avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme brun haussa les épaules, complètement blasé, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans un autre ascenseur.

-Celui-là mène aux appartements privés, lui apprit Silfrid en tapotant un code. Les élèves n'y ont pas accès.

-Sauf vous, releva la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-Ma mère m'étriperait si je n'allais pas la voir une fois par semaine.

-Dis plutôt une fois par jour, glissa Devoan.

-Vengeance facile, lâcha son ami en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Mais vengeance quand même, répondit l'autre en regardant en l'air.

Ariane se mit à rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, quand Vilann n'était pas là, tout allait bien. Ce type avait tendance à la mettre sur la défensive en permanence. C'était terriblement épuisant.

Elle vit soudain Devoan faire un pas en arrière pour se plaquer contre la paroi dans l'ascenseur. Alors qu'elle tournait les yeux pour lui lancer un regard étonné, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et une tornade brune s'y engouffra, la faisant valser en arrière.

-Tu es en-re-tard ! lâcha la furie, accrochée au cou de Silfrid.

Ariane cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. C'était…une femme, oui, une vraie, en chair et en os. Minuscule, des cheveux longs et bruns, elle braquait ses yeux pétillants dans ceux du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Accrochée ainsi à lui, elle ne touchait pas le sol et battait l'air de ses pieds. Une vraie gamine.

-Maman…souffla Silfrid, parfaitement gêné devant le regard bovin d'Ariane.

-Youps, c'est vrai ! fit la femme avec un grand sourire. Je ne dois pas faire de câlins quand il y a de jolies jeunes filles avec toi !

Le jeune homme vira au joli rose en plongeant la tête dans ses mains alors que Devoan riait sous cape dans son dos. Ariane quant à elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la femme. Elle ? Sa mère ? Mais elle avait quel âge ?

-Ne fais pas cette tête, gronda-t-elle à l'attention de son fils en retenant fermement la porte de l'ascenseur qui tentait de se refermer. Tu as toujours adoré les câlins ! Il est comme ça tu sais, glissa-t-elle à Ariane qui hocha la tête à la manière d'une poule.

-Mais elle s'en fout… répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton désespéré.

-Comment ça « elle s'en fout » ? s'emporta la petite femme brune. Mais pas du tout ! Il est important que ta nouvelle amie sache quel garçon sensible, doux, intelligent tu es pour pouvoir t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Déjà tout petit tu aimais ton prochain. D'ailleurs souviens-toi quand tu avais ramassé ce petit bogomile, tu avais pleuré durant des semaines une fois qu'il avait disparu. Bon c'est vrai, j'ai été obligée de le trucider en lui tranchant la tête, sinon il nous aurait bouffés, mais déjà ton petit cœur était si tendre, si immense que…

Ariane ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était partagée entre le fou rire et l'ébahissement. Et quand elle vit Silfrid se tourner d'un air désespéré vers un Devoan hilare, elle sut que le rire n'allait pas l'aider.

-Selphie, intervint le jeune homme brun en s'avançant, mettant un terme à la fabuleuse tirade de compliments maternels. Tu veux bien nous laisser sortir ?

La femme brune sembla seulement se rende compte qu'ils étaient toujours dans l'ascenseur et qu'elle bloquait la porte.

-Youps, désolée ! fit-elle en se donnant un petit coup sur la tête et en faisant un petit saut en arrière pour libérer le passage. Tu aurais pu me le dire, grogna-t-elle à son fils.

-Il aurait fallu pouvoir, répondit-il sur le même ton. Pas le temps d'en placer une.

-Non mais dis donc ! C'est une façon de parler à sa mamounichounette si inquiète ! s'exclama la femme en le suivant, ses petits poings serrés de colère.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?! fit Silfrid d'un air exaspéré. Je ne risque rien ! Non seulement je sais me débrouiller seul mais en plus je suis en permanence avec Devoan et Vilann !

-Vraiment ? releva-t-elle en haussant un sourcil et en jetant un coups d'oeil au jeune homme brun.

Ce dernier sourit en levant la main droite :

-Promis.

-Alors ça va, soupira-t-elle en avançant dans le couloir. Il ne faut pas rester seul.

Ariane se rapprocha de Devoan, laissant Silfrid et sa mère avancer devant eux.

-C'est marrant de le voir avec une mère aussi…excentrique, osa-t-elle.

-Je l'ai toujours connue comme ça, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. C'est grâce à elle qu'il arrive à être toujours aussi désespérément optimiste.

-Je vois, fit Ariane avec un sourire en voyant la femme s'agripper au bras de Silfrid qui leur jeta un coup d'oeil, légèrement embarrassé. Et son père ?

Le visage de Devoan se ferma et elle sut qu'elle en avait trop demandé. Aussi quand il pressa le pas pour la devancer, elle ne le suivit pas, se contentant de regarder sa nuque. Ce type n'était vraiment pas facile d'approche. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que le père de Vilann avait raison. Il n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Il attendait juste qu'on vienne toquer à sa carapace. Ariane eut un petit sourire cruel. Ca tombait bien, c'était sa spécialité ! Il allait morfler lorsqu'elle entrerait en action !

L'appartement de la mère de Silfrid était gigantesque et décoré de couleurs chatoyantes. De partout, des fleurs dans des vases, des tissus légers et des tapis moelleux. En le voyant debout là, au milieu de toutes ces choses où il avait du passer son enfance, Ariane ne doutait pas que Silfrid avait eu une enfance heureuse. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait en tous cas. Il semblait qu'elle n'était pas si bonne juge que ça des apparences. Il faudrait qu'elle se méfie. Ravalant donc ces _a priori_ elle s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés d'un Devoan silencieux. Elle n'essaya même pas d'engager la conversation. Elle préférait lui laisser passer son stade de « je rumine tout seul » et s'intéresser aux personnes qui se trouvaient avec elle.

-Alors ? fit la mère de Silfrid en s'asseyant en tailleur sur un pouf en face d'elle alors que le jeune homme s'installait à côté d'elle. Comment te sens-tu ici ? Pas trop perdue ? Fridou m'a raconté.

Ariane se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire et vit du coin de l'œil, Devoan tourner vivement la tête sur le côté pour en faire autant. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son ami.

-Je…je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis, avoua Ariane après avoir inspiré profondément.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura la femme avec un bon sourire. Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour t'aider. Pas vrai Fridichou ?

-Elle le sait déjà maman, lui apprit Silfrid avec une grimace face à ce nouveau surnom. Le Directeur et Quistis le lui ont déjà dit.

-Et alors ? releva-t-elle, piquée. La parole de Selphie Tilmitt ne compte plus ?

-Si si, intervint rapidement Ariane avec un sourire en voyant Silfrid prêt à se lancer dans une nouvelle joute verbale. Je vous remercie beaucoup de votre soutien, Madame Tilmitt.

-Tu peux m'appeler Selphie mon ange, fit la femme avec un gentil sourire en tendant le doigt pour lui tapoter le bout du nez.

Ariane se sentit soudain bien mieux. Cette femme avait l'air vraiment gentille et accessible, à l'inverse des autres adultes qu'elle avait rencontré jusque là. Le père de Vilann mis à part. Elle avait très envie de le voir d'ailleurs. Elle voulait s'excuser pour les paroles qu'elle avait dites à l'encontre du jeune homme. Même s'il lui tapait sur les nerfs, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se fasse engueuler par sa faute.

-Est-ce que…commença-t-elle.

-Oui trésor ?

-Est-ce que vous savez où est-ce que je peux voir…Zell Dincht ? osa-t-elle, plus très sure du nom.

Devoan et Silfrid se jetèrent un coup d'oeil qu'elle vit parfaitement. Quoi ? Elle n'avait plus le droit de voir qui elle voulait maintenant ?

-Il doit être en réunion avec Squall, lui apprit Selphie en se levant, portant la main à un appareil à sa ceinture, appareil qui ressemblait à un bippeur. D'ailleurs, notre grand chefton m'appelle aussi.

-Réunion au sommet on dirait, fit Silfrid avec un sourire.

-Oui, et ta maman se doit d'y être ! s'exclama la femme en faisant une pirouette sur elle-même. Ne suis-je pas fantastique ?

-Superbe, affirma-t-il alors qu'elle portait les mains à son visage, visiblement aux anges. Mais tu devrais te dépêcher. Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure que Quistis y est.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu aurais pu me le dire ! Ayayayaya ! Squall va encore m'engueuler !

Elle se précipita dans une pièce avant d'en ressortir, une veste rappelant l'uniforme des étudiants sur le dos, mais aux bordures cuivrés et non dorées.

-J'y vais mes chatons, lâcha-t-elle en attrapant un dossier sur la table. Rendez-vous chez Quistis ce soir pour le dîner ! Je t'aime mon poussin en sucre !

Silfrid lui fit un petit signe de la main, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. A peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'Ariane se mit à rire, suivie de près par Devoan.

-Rooh, ça va ! grommela le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. C'est juste des surnoms…

-Trop chou…réussit à articuler Ariane alors qu'il prenait une teint rosée.

-N'empêche, elle en a trouvé des nouveaux qui sont vachement mieux que les précédents ! fit Devoan en aspirant une grosse bouffée d'air. Mais rien ne vaudra jamais celui inoubliable de …

-Lalala ! le coupa Silfrid en se levant brusquement, les oreilles en feu. Ca va, tu vas pas le ressortir à tout bout de champ ?!

-Si, vas-y, je veux le connaître ! pria Ariane, les mains jointes alors qu'un large sourire fendait le visage d'habitude si impassible de Devoan.

-Tu fais ça, le menaça son ami. Et je te jure que je te défonce.

-Ah ouais ? releva l'autre en se levant pour se placer face à lui. Aux poings ou à l'arme blanche ?

-Les deux !

Les voyant près à se taper dessus, par jeu ou non, dans le doute, Ariane les sépara avec un sourire :

-OK, OK, c'est bon. Je finirai bien par l'apprendre de toutes façons.

-Y a aucun intérêt je t'assure, renifla dédaigneusement Silfrid alors que Devoan se laissait retomber sur le canapé, un air victorieux sur le visage.

La sonnerie de l'entrée résonna et il s'éloigna rapidement pour aller ouvrir. Ariane se douta de quelque chose lorsqu'il revint avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Cruel.

-Devoan, sussura-t-il. Je crois bien que c'est pour toi.

Des bruits de talons résonnèrent dans le hall et Ariane vit très clairement Devoan tressaillir. Ce fut alors qu'une superbe jeune fille fit son entrée. Elle devait avoir entre quinze et seize ans, mais elle était déjà bien en forme pour son âge, ses vêtements moulants et courts mettant superbement son corps en valeur. Tout comme sa mini jupe pour ses jambes galbées. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient au creux de ses reins et deux mèches dégradées encadraient joliment sa frimousse angélique. Ses yeux plus bleus que le ciel se posèrent sur Devoan qui porta une main à ses yeux, comme si cela suffisait à se cacher, et un splendide sourire apparut sur le visage de la nouvelle venue.

-Devoan ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant à ses cotés sur le canapé pour passer les bras autour de son cou. Tu m'as manquée ! Tu es arrivé quand ?

-Trop tôt, grogna-t-il en essuyant de se redresser.

-Dès que Vilann est rentré, je me doutais bien que tu étais ici aussi ! continua la jeune fille avec entrain en le maintenant avec une force formidable sur le canapé. Comment s'est passée votre mission ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Disant cela, elle commença à passer la main sur son visage pour vérifier s'il n'y avait aucune égratignure. Le jeune homme essaya de se retirer, d'un air irrité :

-Ca va ! fit-il en se dégageant. Je ne suis pas un gosse !

-C'est toujours toi qui est le plus blessé ! répliqua-t-elle, l'air boudeur. Il faut bien qu'un guérisseur s'occupe de toi…

Et elle joignit les mains avec un sourire :

-Et ça tombe bien, j'en suis un ! Je serai même ta guérisseuse perso si tu veux…ajouta-t-elle en remontant ses jambes sur le canapé, d'un air aguicheur qui lui conféra un air de mannequin pour une pub de parfum.

-Non merci, lâcha le jeune homme en se levant.

Ariane assistait à cette scène en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Et la vérité la frappa de plein fouet : Devoan était gay. Forcément. Sinon, il ne repousserait pas cette splendide créature, cette fille au corps de rêve qui, en plus, était visiblement folle de lui et prête à lui tomber directement dans les bras. Ou dans les draps, à lui de voir. Le ricanement sadique de Silfrid la fit revenir à la réalité.

-Tu m'expliques ? osa-t-elle en se tournant vers lui alors qu'ils s'étaient quelque peu reculés pour ne pas être pris dans le spectacle.

-C'est Calystis, la petite sœur de Vilann, lui apprit Silfrid avec un sourire. Elle est à fond sur Devoan depuis qu'on est gamins. Dès qu'il est là, elle le suit partout. C'est à mourir de rire.

-Pas pour lui on dirait…

-Justement, c'est ça qui est drôle, ricana-t-il. C'est son seul point faible. Il n'a pas l'habitude ce genre de situation. Il ne la supporte pas mais plus il l'envoie bouler, plus elle s'accroche. Il n'a pas l'habitude. En temps normal, il fait son regard d'iceberg et les gens s'enfuient en courant. La première fois qu'il a fait ça Calystis, elle lui a sauté au cou en disant qu'il était « trop sexy » !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges éclata de rire alors qu'Ariane reportait son attention sur la scène, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle croisa le regard noir de Devoan, et lui montra ses mains en signe d'impuissance. C'est vrai que c'était marrant de le voir dans cet état. Au moins, il avait l'air concerné et avait perdu ce masque d'indifférence qu'il revêtait en permanence. Cette fille était peut-être faite pour lui en fin de compte.

-Calystis, t'as pas bientôt fini ton cirque ?!

Ils se retournèrent en bloc vers l'entrée dans laquelle se tenait Vilann. Ariane remarqua avec une légère déception qu'il avait remis ses lunettes orangées d'aviateur. Avant de se dire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Il pouvait bien se fringuer comme il voulait !

-Je t'ai rien demandé ! lâcha la jeune fille blonde en te jetant avec hauteur ses cheveux dorés en arrière. Fiche moi la paix !

-Toi, tu vas nous foutre la paix, grinça Vilann en avançant à grands pas vers elle. T'emmerdes tout le monde avec tes manières, à commencer par Devoan. Alors tu dégages, on a à parler.

Ah, bah déjà cela devenait plus clair ! En fait, ce mec était désagréable avec tout le monde, sauf ces parents ! Donc ça ne venait pas d'Ariane ! Bien, bonne chose à savoir ça. Même si ça ne servait à rien pour le moment présent.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi poussinet ! grogna Claystis en s'accrochant au bras de Devoan qui se tendit comme la corde d'un arc.

Ariane plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un pouffement et reçut en contrepartie un regard noir de la part de Vilann.

-Ca te fait rire ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton agressif. Tu peux dégager aussi !

-Non, ça ira, répondit suavement Ariane en lui faisant un petit geste de la main comme elle aurait fait pour éloigner un chien. Continue ton spectacle, ça me plait beaucoup.

Les yeux de Calystis s'agrandirent d'étonnement alors que Vilann semblait sur le point d'exploser. Silfrid s'interposa soudain, un sourire diplomate sur les lèvres :

-Ok, temps mort ! fit-il en levant les mains. Chacun respire et reprend son calme. Calystis, ajouta-t-il gentiment, laisse nous s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on discute.

-Et elle ? demanda la jeune fille blonde avec hauteur. Elle peut rester ?

-On te la laisse, grinça Vilann. T'as qu'à l'embarquer.

-Je te quitte pas d'une semelle mon poussinet, ronronna Arianne alors qu'il la démolissait du regard.

-Ca concerne Ariane à vrai dire, dit Sifrid avec un sourie d'excuse. Calystis, s'il te plaît…

La jeune fille blonde sembla hésiter. Elle jeta un regard à Devoan qui regarda résolument de l'autre côté puis se détacha de lui avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle quitta la pièce, non sans avoir préalablement jaugé Ariane de la tête aux pieds.

Quand le bruit de la porte se refermant résonna à leurs oreilles, Vilann fit face à la jeune fille :

-Je crois qu'on doit mettre deux trois trucs au point tous les deux.

-Je ne crois pas, lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras. On sait tout l'un de l'autre. Tu m'aimes et je ne t'aime pas. Point barre.

-Tu faisais moins la maligne tout à l'heure, rappela-t-il sournoisement.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dis à ton père, si c'est de ça que tu parles ! s'exclama-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je comptais m'excuser ! Mais puisque tu y tiens, je n'irais pas !

-Est-ce que j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles !? hurla-t-il en s'approchant, les poings serrés.

-Assez ! s'écria Silfrid en se plaçant entre eux deux. Mais c'est pas vrai, vous voulez que toute la BGU rapplique ici ou quoi ?! Parlez sans gueuler !

-C'est toi qui gueules là, remarqua Devoan en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Pas moyen de faire autrement, grommela l'autre en jetant un regard courroucé aux deux jeunes gens qui se tournaient le dos, bouillants de colère mais refroidis par la gueulante du diplomate du groupe. Bon, ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure, c'est qu'il faut qu'on intègre Ariane dans une de nos classes.

-Heing ?! s'étrangla Vilann alors que Devoan haussait un sourcil.

-On ne peut pas la laisser traîner comme ça dans les couloirs, expliqua Silfrid. Et il faut la surveiller pendant les cours.

-Surveiller ? releva Ariane avec un raclement de gorge.

-Je voulais dire « aider », rectifia le jeune homme avec un sourire d'ange.

-Je passe, déclara Vilann en levant la main. Pas question de me la traîner toute la journée.

-Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit moi même, répondit la jeune fille du tac au tac.

-Moi je ne peux pas non plus, se désista Silfrid. J'ai évaluation de combat la semaine prochaine. J'ai pas trop envie qu'elle se retrouve face à un T-Rex.

Ariane ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Un…un T-Rex ? balbutia-t-elle. Comme dans Jurrasic Park ?

-Comme quoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Laisse tomber, fit-elle rapidement en frissonnant. Je préfère pas me dire que je vais vivre ce film. Pas envie d'être bouffée toute crue par un raptor dans une cuisine.

Les garçons la regardèrent une longue, très longue minute en silence, alors qu'elle se faisait peur toute seule, lorsque Devoan prit la parole :

-Il n'y a pas de soucis dans ma classe. Juste une interro dans le cours de Selphie, mais je pense qu'elle passera dessus.

-Faudra prévenir ton père, proposa Silfrid.

-Tu diras à ta mère de le faire, déclara le jeune homme brun. Moins je lui parle, mieux je me porte.

Les deux autres enchaînèrent immédiatement sur la conversation, mais Ariane dévisagea le jeune homme. Son visage s'était de nouveau refermé. Comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de sa famille et ou que quelqu'un d'autre en parlait d'ailleurs. Peut-être un problème lié à son coming out ?...Certainement…

Alors qu'elle élaborait dans sa tête l'évolution des évènements qui avait pu conduire Devoan à un tel comportement, elle fut interrompue par Silfrid qui lui tapota sur la tête.

-Reviens sur terre, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Scuse, je réfléchissais.

-C'est vrai ? ironisa Vilann.

-Je me demandais si je pouvais consulter l'histoire de votre pays, continua-t-elle sans faire attention à lui.

-Je t'emmène à la bibliothèque, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Tu trouveras tout ce que tu veux là bas.

-Laisse, j'y vais, l'interrompit Devoan en s'approchant d'elle. Je devais y passer pour réviser justement. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir mon père pour t'arranger avec lui.

-Ca roule. Il faut que je voie pour l'uniforme aussi. Au pire, tu pourras emprunter celui de ma mère…Ok ! On se retrouve tous chez Quistis pour dîner alors ! Ariane, tu viens aussi !

Elle acquiesça rapidement avant que Vilann n'ait pu dire un mot, vivement tiré en arrière par Silfrid. Elle se retrouva donc seule avec Devoan. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise avec lui. Un seul mot de travers et il se refermait comme un huître. Pire, il pouvait sortir des paroles qui réussissaient à la blesser, elle, malgré son armure de sarcasmes. D'une certaine manière, il était plus dangereux que Vilann qui se contentait de gueuler à tout va.

-On y va ? fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Je te suis, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Les regards sur braquèrent sur eux alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur. Ariane vit clairement les yeux de certaines filles se transformer en cœur lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui. Les pauvres…Si elles savaient…

Ils passèrent devant une immense fresque sculptée dans la pierre et elle ralentit pour la regarder. A présent, elle reconnaissait chacune des personnes s'y trouvant. Elle mettait en scène « le second combat de Galbadia » d'après la légende. D'un côté il y avait le père de Devoan, les parents de Vilann et la mère de Silfrid. Au dessus d'eux, d'étranges monstres flottaient, entourés de lumières. De l'autre, une jeune fille tenant une épée dans une main et une harpe de l'autre. Derrière elle, se tenait une sorte d'ange gigantesque, entouré d'une puissante aura. Ils avaient vraiment gagné…contre ça ? Elle avait du mal à le croire. Déjà, imaginer que ça existe. Et puis après…Il avait l'air terriblement puissant. Et pas commode au vu de son sinistre sourire.

Elle sentit le regard de Devoan sur elle alors qu'il s'était arrêté un peu plus loin. Elle le rejoignit rapidement, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

-Je regardais juste…

-J'ai rien dit, répondit-il froidement.

Elle retint une réplique cinglante. Du calme…Après tout, c'était son caractère…Calme, calme… Elle tenta une autre approche :

-C'était qui la fille contre qui ils se sont battus ?

Et tac ! La question qui fermait Devoan comme une huître était arrivée ! Elle n'avait pourtant pas parlé de sa famille. Elle allait laisser tomber lorsqu'à son grand étonnement, il répondit :

-Elle s'appelle Naya Kinneas.

-Kinneas ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom…Mais quand ?

-Devoan ?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille brune debout de l'autre côté du couloir. Ariane cessa de respirer : c'était la fille de la fresque ! La même, exactement la même ! ce fut alors que le jeune homme fit un pas en avant. Il semblait pâle. Plus pâle que d'habitude. Et son masque semblait s'être dissous sous le sourire de la nouvelle venue.

-Kalan…souffla-t-il.

_A suivre_

_Chapitre 6 : Affaires de famille _

* * *

_Mais qui est donc cette mystérieuse jeune fille? Que se passera-t-il par la suite? Ariane va-t-elle réussir à atteindre la bibliothèque? Vous le saurez en lisant le nouvel épisode des aventuriers de Balambivore! Très prochainement en salle!  
_


	6. Affaires de familles

Voilà la suite ! Oui oui, je sais, je mets de plus en plus de temps à écrire un chapitre…J'ai pas mal de boulot à dire vrai…je vais faire de mon mieux ! Pour la peine voilà un grand chapitre !!

PS : la chanson n'est pas à moi et pour la lire, il vous suffit de la télécharger et de la lire avec Winamp ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**6. Affaires de familles**

Les yeux noisettes d'Ariane allaient de l'un à l'autre. Deux minutes. Cela faisait deux minutes montre en main qu'ils se regardaient en silence. C'était qui cette fille ? Elle était drôlement mignonne avec ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et ses deux yeux ambrés. Elle semblait gênée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Quant à Devoan, le mot pétrifié lui convenait tout à fait.

- Allô, allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ?! fit soudain Ariane en se plaçant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il sursauta vivement, reportant ses yeux vert d'eau sur elle, l'air perdu. Mais il se reprit très vite et Ariane fut soulagée de voir que sa technique avait marché. Casser l'atmosphère pesante en faisant la gourde. Ca fonctionnait toujours.

-Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un grand signe de la main à la nouvelle venue qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Je m'appelle Ariane ! Tu es nouvelle ici aussi ?

-Euh, non, pas vraiment, répondit l'autre avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

-En même temps je ne suis ici que depuis ce matin, continua Ariane avec son air candide de cruche finie. Devoan me faisait visiter justement. Vous vous connaissez ?

Cette fois ci elle vit clairement la jeune fille jetait un coup d'oeil au jeune homme brun qui la regardait aussi. Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa…Silence qu'elle rompit aussitôt.

-Aaaah ! J'ai compris ! fit-elle avec un air désolé. Vous êtes sortis ensemble et tu l'as largué, c'est ça ?

-Hein !? hurla Devoan alors que la fille s'étouffait aussi.

-Bah quoi, t'as vu ta gueule ? répliqua sèchement Ariane en se tournant vers lui. On dirait que tu viens de revoir une ex qui t'as laissé tomber, du genre, cœur brisé et…

-C'est ma sœur crétine ! lâcha-t-il, les traits crispés.

Ariane ouvrit des yeux ronds en regardant de nouveau la jeune fille qui était parfaitement gênée cette fois-ci. Elle ? Sa sœur ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun des garçons n'avait parlé d'elle lorsqu'ils avaient présenté leurs familles ? Et surtout, pourquoi il y avait cette tension aussi lourde dans l'air à ce moment précis ?...

-T'es sûre ? fit-elle par demander au bout d'un moment en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux. Elle est quand même vachement jolie…Je veux dire, elle te ressemble pas du tout.

Devoan la regarda comme si elle fut folle. Avant de tourner ses yeux vert d'eau vers la jeune fille qui riait doucement. Ariane sourit à son tour. Enfin…C'était pas trop tôt.

-Tu m'emmerdes, grommela-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Bon, le bon point, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix. Le mal à l'aise semblait s'être dissipé. Ariane détestait les situations ambiguës. Ca lui rappelait trop de choses. Mauvaises choses.

Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille qui hésitait visiblement à les suivre, et elle lui sourit :

-Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

-Je…Je ne suis pas sure que Devoan apprécie, souffla l'autre en crispant ses doigts sur sa jupe.

Ariane remarqua pour elle-même qu'elle ne revêtait pas l'uniforme des autres élèves. Ce qui ne faisait que ressortir sa beauté par ailleurs. Grrr. Pourquoi toutes ces filles étaient elles aussi jolies ? Elle avait l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard.

-Vas-y, finit par dire Ariane avec un sourire en la dépassant. Je suis sure que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire.

-Mais…Tu ne devais pas…commença l'autre d'un air perdu.

-Je vais me balader, fit Ariane avec un clin d'oeil. Et puis, un frère et une sœur ne devraient pas se regarder comme ça. Expliquez-vous et riez un bon coup. Ca ira beaucoup mieux après.

Elle leva son index et son majeur en V, signe de victoire, avec un large sourire :

-Courage Kalan ! fit-elle en la poussant gentiment en direction du couloir.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'adoucit considérablement. Elle hocha la tête pour la remercier. Plus loin Devoan s'était arrêté, les regardant d'un air sombre. En la voyant faire mine de s'éloigner, il fit un pas vers elles mais Ariane lui fit un grand signe de la main :

-Répare ton petit cœur blessé, tombeur ! s'écria-t-elle, attirant sur eux tous les regards des élèves.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant le jeune homme lever sa main pour cacher son visage et elle s'enfuit rapidement dans le hall, contournant l'imposante fontaine centrale. Lorsqu'elle fut plus loin, elle jeta un regard en arrière. Kalan s'était approchée de lui et ils avaient commencé à parler. Ariane sourit et s'éloignant en chantonnant, le cœur léger. Ce n'était pas donné tous les jours de faire une bonne action. Mais en plus, elle sentait que celle-là mettrait à mal l'armure de Devoan. Elle était en bonne voie ! Personne ne lui résistait sur ce terrain là ! Elle gagnerait par KO, c'était certain !

* * *

-Mais euh non !

Kily la foudroyait du regard alors qu'elle se cachait derrière un pan du rideau, rouge pivoine.

-Ca suffit ! s'écria la jeune fille rousse en lui attrapant le bras. Sors de là !

-Naaan ! Je veux pas !

- Eh la ! fit Silfrid en pénétrant dans la chambre étonnamment suivi de Kalan. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-C'est Ariane qui nous fait une crise ! grogna Kily en se tournant vers eux. Hey ! Salut ma beauté ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant au cou de Kalan qui se mit à rire en l'entourant de ses bras. Comment tu vas ? Waoh ! Comme t'es belle !

-Merci, répondit la jeune fille brune avec un joli sourire. Tu es magnifique aussi.

-Ca fait combien de temps ? Deux ans ?

-Trois, rectifia Kalan en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Mais rien n'a changé ici, remarqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à la chambre.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça la jeune fille rousse toujours aux anges. C'est toujours notre chambre de petites filles ! Ton lit est toujours là, t'as vu ? Tu vas venir dormir ici ?

-Je pense oui…

-Chouette !

Ariane regardait la scène, tous ses sens en alerte. Trois ans ? Cela faisait trois ans que Devoan n'avait pas vu sa sœur ? Cela pouvait expliquer le mal être de leur rencontre quelques heures auparavant…Après tout, quelqu'un avait le temps de devenir un étranger en trois ans…Surtout à cet âge là…Mais pourquoi séparer un frère et une soeur aussi longtemps ? Quand elle y avait réfléchi, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas vu une seule fois la mère de Devoan…Peut-être que ses parents s'étaient séparés…Et que chacun était parti avec un gamin. Ca devait être ça…

-Hey, fit Silfrid en lui tapotant sur la tête. Reviens sur terre.

Elle tira vivement le rideau à elle, virant au rose vif, s'attirant le regard étonné du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Cette tête de pioche ne veut pas sortir d'ici ! grogna alors Kily en s'approchant d'eux, suivie d'une Kalan curieuse.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit cruellement Silfrid, son sourire d'ange sur les lèvres.

-J'ai l'air ridicule ! se défendit vivement Ariane.

-Mais non ! s'exclama Kily, excédée.

-Allez, viens voir par là ! fit Silfird en la saisissant par le poignet et en la tirant vivement vers lui.

Ariane, déséquilibrée, du sortir de sa cachette et ferma les yeux, attendant les rires et les moqueries. Comme ça ne vint pas, elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux pour regarder les visages des jeunes gens. Kily souriait alors que Silfrid et Kalan semblaient étonnés.

Elle revêtait une robe bleu ciel toute simple, à manches longues à large emmanchures et à haut en forme de corset lacé dans le dos. Ses cheveux bruns avaient été coiffés en tresse, liés de ruban bleu assorti. Elle tira sur le pan de sa robe, les joues en feu :

-J'ai l'air d'un clown, grommela-t-elle.

-Pas du tout, la rassura Kalan avec un gentil sourire. Au contraire, tu es très jolie.

Ariane lui jeta un regard soupçonneux avant regarder Silfrid qui hocha la tête.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements, leur apprit-elle alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir en direction des appartements privés.

-Tu as pourtant porté la jupe que je t'avais donnée sans faire tout ce cirque, releva Kily.

-Oui mais il n'y avait pas tous ces machins, répliqua Arianne en secouant ses grandes manches. Je fais Princesse Barbie là dedans.

-Qui ? releva Silfrid.

-La copine de Ken, tu sais, miss perfection, grande, blonde, bien fichue, expliqua-t-elle alors que les autres s'entreregardaient, légèrement perdus. Bof, rien de bien important, finit-elle par conclure.

-Elle dit pas mal de trucs bizarres, fit Kily à l'intention de Kalan qui regardait la jeune fille d'un air étonné. Elle n'est pas d'ici.

-Ah bon ? Et d'où viens-tu ? s'enquit gentiment la sœur de Devoan.

Ariane sourit. Elle était bien plus ouverte et accessible que lui. Mais elle décelait une certaine retenue. Qu'elle briserait aussi, sans aucun doute ! Le traitement qu'aurait le frère, elle le réserverait à la sœur également !

-Et bien…je ne sais pas trop en fait, fit Ariane en souriant. J'ai atterri sur une plage d'ici sans même m'en rendre compte. Je cherche le moyen de repartir chez moi. Ton père m'a dit qu'il ferait de son mieux.

Elle vit clairement la jeune fille pâlir :

-Tu as déjà vu mon père ? souffla-t-elle.

-Euh, bah, oui, bredouilla Ariane, soudain gênée à la vue de l'air paniqué des deux autres.

Ce fut alors que Kalan se mit à rire nerveusement. Kily posa sa main sur son épaule mais la jeune fille brune se redressa vivement, les yeux légèrement brillants, mais l'air digne :

-Je vais bien, lâcha-t-elle presque sèchement. Mon père accepte de recevoir une étrangère dans son bureau mais pas sa propre fille. Sinon, tout va bien.

-Kalan…commença Kily alors qu'Ariane rentrait sa tête dans ses épaules.

-Je ne veux rien entendre et je ne veux pas en parler, déclara-t-elle en accélérant le pas. Nous allons être en retard, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui sonnait faux. Dépêchons nous ou Quistis va encore râler.

Les deux cousines pressèrent le pas alors que Silfrid resta un peu en retrait avec une Ariane parfaitement confuse.

-T'inquiète, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'elle est en colère.

-Je fais toujours des gaffes, je suis une vraie catastrophe ambulante, grogna Ariane en se donnant des petits coups sur le front. Je ferai mieux de me coudre la bouche !

-Oh non, je me marrerai vachement moins ! fit-il en riant.

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle tournait vers lui des yeux brillants :

-Allez, arrête de broyer du noir ! déclara-t-il en lui tapotant gentiment la tête. Fais nous ton joli sourire et tout ira bien.

Elle obéit en hochant la tête. Aux côtés du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, elle se sentait tellement en sécurité. Rassurant, protecteur, attentionné, il était le seul à voir combien elle était effrayée. Quant aux autres, elle le cachait trop bien pour qu'ils perçoivent quoique ce soit. Seuls les yeux émeraudes voyaient à travers sa carapace. Pour Devoan, c'était autre chose. Il repérait uniquement les fêlures et frappait là où ça faisait mal. Tout aussi dangereux. Et inquiétant.

L'appartement était plus grand que celui de Silfrid et sa mère, et la décoration était bien plus moderne et raffinée. Un autre genre. L'esthétique ne primait pas sur le confort mais prenait une grande place dans l'arrangement des pièces. Ariane préférait l'appartement des Tilmitt, plus chaleureux, plus douillet. Enfin, vivre ici ne l'aurait pas dérangée non plus. Il y avait la place de faire des courses de roller rien que dans le hall. Impressionnant.

-Tutut ! Tu bouches le passage !

Ariane se décala vivement pour laisser passer le père de Vilann qui arrivait derrière eux, une caisse dans les bras. Son large sourire sincère rassura immédiatement la jeune fille. Un autre ami dans cette soirée !

-Je vais vous aider ! déclara-t-elle vivement en précédant Silfrid, attrapant un sac que l'homme portait du bout des doigts.

-Merci, c'est gentil ! fit l'homme blond en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement. Le sang commençait à ne plus trop circuler.

Elle lui sourit en le suivant dans les différentes pièces de l'appartement. Tout le monde était presque déjà là, discutant calmement dans le salon. Ariane croisa le regard intrigué de Devoan qui discutait avec Vilann et sa soeur. Ce dernier le jeta un coup d'oeil légèrement irrité mais elle détourna vivement les yeux, la tête haute. Après tout, Silfrid et Selphie l'avaient invitée ! Elle était à sa place ici !

-Hey Squall ! lança soudain le père de Vilann. Je suis allé chercher le vin !

Ariane se pétrifia légèrement en sentant le regard clair se tourner vers eux. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en cet homme. Un sentiment qui la perturbait et faisait tomber toutes ses défenses. Elle avait horreur de ça.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas encore cet horrible cru de la dernière fois, lâcha la mère de Vilann en retroussant le nez.

-Non, j'ai pioché ailleurs, répondit son mari avec un sourire en reprenant son chemin.

Ariane entendit la voix de la mère de Silfrid alors qu'elle suivait l'homme tatoué dans le couloir :

-Oh, il n'était pas si horrible que ça. Je n'en ai pas un mauvais souvenir.

-Tu es comme Irvine toi, répliqua l'autre. Du moment que ça se boit, tout est bon.

Les rires parvinrent à leurs oreilles alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la cuisine.

-Pose tout là, lui fit le père de Vilann en lui montrant la table. Merci bien. Tu peux rejoindre les autres.

-Euh…Je ne peux rien faire d'autre ? osa-t-elle.

Les yeux bleus se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle virait au joli rose. Quoi ?

-Comment ? L'adolescente qui a tenu tête au grand Squall Leonhart serait-elle intimidée ? demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

-Il…Il vous a dit ça ? balbutia-t-elle, le visage décomposé. Je…je ne voulais pas être insolente, je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! fit-il en riant et en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Il ne l'a pas mal pris. C'est juste suffisamment rare pour qu'on puisse le relever, c'est tout.

Il la dévisagea un instant alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir intensément puis se chargea d'ouvrir la caisse pour sortir des bouteilles de vins :

-Alors, ça va mieux que ce matin ?

-Oui, concéda-t-elle en hochant la tête et en se plaçant en face de lui de l'autre côté de la table. Kily et les autres m'ont tenue compagnie.

-Bien, bien…

Elle le regarda un instant alors qu'il rangeait les différents produits dans les placards. Elle le faisait ? Ou pas ? Elle était partie pour être là un moment de toutes façons…Autant lisser le plus possible les choses.

-D'ailleurs, à ce propos…commença-t-elle alors qu'il tournait vers elle un regard étonné. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de Vilann…Ce n'était pas très sympa…Et surtout pas très juste. J'étais juste énervée. Il n'est pas si…si…

La voyant chercher ses mots, l'homme sourit. Aïe. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air assez convaincante. Mince.

-Je connais mon fils et je sais parfaitement comment il peut être, répondit-il simplement. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas du genre à gueuler.

-Merci, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Il hocha la tête et lui montra gentiment la sortie, la suivant dans le couloir en direction du salon. A son grand soulagement, les conversations ne cessèrent pas quand elle pénétra dans la pièce et elle esquiva les adultes pour rejoindre le groupe d'adolescents assis dans de spacieux canapé de cuir fauve.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda rudement Vilann qui l'avait suivie des yeux depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

-J'ai continué à médire sur toi auprès de ton père, répondit-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

-Elle plaisante, intervint aussitôt Silfrid en voyant son ami prêt à bondir sur ses pieds.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu prends toujours sa défense ? s'exclama soudain Vilann.

-Peut-être parce qu'il a un minimum de cervelle et qu'il comprend quand est-ce qu'il faut arrêter de me chercher, répliqua vivement Ariane qui n'avait guère envie que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges reçoive encore une balle perdue.

-Ah parce que c'est moi qui te cherche ?! continua l'autre en se levant vivement. Mais t'es complètement schizo ma parole ?! Tu te rends même pas compte de ce que tu dis ?!

-Hey oh ! Calmos ! trancha-t-elle en se levant à son tour. C'est toi qui m'agresse alors que je viens juste m'asseoir avec vous, sans rien demander à personne !

-C'est peut-être ça le problème ! Tu demandes jamais rien à personne et tu agis comme si tu faisais partie du groupe !

Ariane se pétrifia et elle vit clairement dans les yeux du jeune homme qu'il avait compris qu'il était allé trop loin. Tout comme les autres qui se taisaient, mortifiés au fond de leur canapé. Pas un n'avait bougé. Accord silencieux ? Ou juste l'incapacité de réagir ? Peu importait. Elle se rendit soudain compte que le jeune homme blond avait raison. C'était naturel. Après tout, elle n'était ici que depuis un jour. Et malgré le fait que ce soit douloureux, elle n'avait rien à faire là. Voyant Silfrid prêt à se lever et à une nouvelle fois se griller pour elle auprès de ses amis, elle prit les devants.

-OK, fit-elle avec le plus de dignité qu'elle put malgré l'étreinte qui lui broyait le cœur. Ce n'était pas correct de ma part de venir ce soir. Tu remercieras tes parents pour moi.

Elle se tourna vers Devoan qui la dévisageait, visiblement aussi perdu que les autres, et força un sourire :

-N'oublie pas de venir me chercher demain, ou je trouverai jamais la salle de cours. Bonne soirée à tous, finit-elle en s'inclinant rapidement.

Sans attendre la moindre réaction, elle se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le couloir, courant carrément une fois hors de vue, pour ne pas être rattrapée. Une fois hors de l'appartement, elle se précipita vers le premier escalier venu, et les dévala, ne s'arrêtant que quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle était de nouveau dans les jardins. Les beaux et calmes jardins. Quelques élèves étaient là. Mais pas Vilann. Ce…cet espèce de… ! Comme elle regrettait de s'être excusée auprès de son père ! Il se prenait vraiment pour le centre du monde cet abruti !

Elle continua à grommeler avant de se rendre compte qu'elle gelait. L'air du désert tout proche ne devait pas aider. La nuit les températures y étaient glaciales. Elle s'entoura de ses bras en frissonnant. Le manteau en cuir de Devoan lui manquait drôlement. Elle ne le lui avait toujours pas rendu et il n'avait rien demandé. Elle s'y sentait tellement bien qu'elle espérait le garder le plus longtemps possible. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus, c'était d'avoir vu une quantité d'élèves avec ce genre de modèle…Il était vrai que ce manteau avait appartenu au père de Devoan avant…Est-ce que ces élèves voulaient tous l'imiter ? C'était si nul ! Et s'il s'était fait la coupe iroquoise, tous les élèves l'auraient aussi ? Imaginant soudain le directeur de l'académie avec cette coupe de cheveux, Ariane éclata de rire.

-Je vois que la température n'a pas d'effet sur votre bonne humeur.

Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à une femme qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle. C'était une très belle femme, à la lourde crinière rousse et aux yeux pétillants. Elle était enroulée dans un épais manteau de fourrure blanche qui lui conférait un air de diva. Mais aucune hauteur ne se lisait sur son visage éclairé par un gentil sourire.

-Je fais ce que je peux pour oublier mon enveloppe charnelle, plaisanta Ariane en frottant ses mains le long de ses bras.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna la femme, visiblement intriguée. Et à quoi pensiez-vous ?

Ariane n'hésita que très peu. Après tout, elle n'était pas de ce monde. Et elle ne l'aimait pas. L'idée se rester coincée ici ne la dérangeait plus désormais, pas après ce que lui avait dit Vilann. Lisser les choses ? Inutile, elle n'aurait jamais sa place ici. Plus aucune raison de prendre des pincettes.

-A Squall Leonhart avec une coupe iroquois, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

La femme sembla se pétrifier un faible instant puis elle éclata de rire. Ou plutôt, elle fut prise d'un fou rire tellement violent qu'elle se plia en deux, maquant d'oxygène. Frigorifiée et à bout de nerfs, Ariane ne résista pas longtemps à l'aspect communicatif du fou rire et elles rirent de longues minutes toutes les deux, un simple regard déclanchant de nouveaux éclats, comme si les images du pauvre homme avec une coupe de cheveux punk passait d'un esprit à l'autre.

Elles finirent par reprendre leur souffle, s'appuyant contre une statue proche. Ariane poussa un long soupir, les muscles du ventre douloureux de s'être tant contractés. Elle avait si froid que la douleur se répandait rapidement dans son corps. Ce fut alors qu'une épaisse écharpe de fourrure se posa sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vivement vers la femme qui lui sourit en lui prenant doucement le bras.

-Et si nous rentrions ? proposa-t-elle gentiment. Vous m'avez l'air frigorifiée et…J'aimerai beaucoup parler encore un peu avec vous.

Ariane n'hésita pas longtemps. Cette femme était gentille et lui proposait un endroit chaleureux pour passer la soirée. Elle se laissa donc guider dans la BGU, la femme lui tenant toujours le bras.

-Alors…D'où viens-tu ? Oh, je peux te tutoyer ?

-Bien sûr je vous en prie, répondit rapidement la jeune fille en acquiesçant vigoureusement. Ca…Ca se voit tant que ça que je ne suis pas d'ici ?

-Disons que tu es la première fille de ton âge que je rencontre à ne pas vénérer Squall Leonhart, répondit gentiment la femme en appuyant sur un bouton de l'ascenseur qui se referma sur elles.

-Je n'ai…pas vraiment d'avis sur lui, fit prudemment Ariane. Je ne connais pas vraiment son histoire ni ses exploits, ajouta-t-elle légèrement gênée en voyant les yeux de la femme rousse s'agrandir d'étonnement. Je suis toute nouvelle…

-J'ignorai qu'il existait encore des personnes en ce monde qui ne connaissait pas son histoire, souffla la femme, visiblement choquée.

-C'est-à-dire…que je ne crois même pas être de ce monde, osa Ariane avec un sourire parfaitement forcé.

Cette fois-ci les yeux ambrés se fixèrent sur elle, luisant d'une lueur étrange. La porte devant laquelle elles se trouvaient s'ouvra à la volée et Ariane se pétrifia. Il s'agissait de la mère de Vilann. Cette femme venait de la ramener au seul endroit où elle ne voulait pas aller !

-Hey Quistis ! s'exclama la femme rousse en se jetant dans les bras de la seconde. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, merci, répondit l'autre avec un large sourire. Et je vois que tu nous ramènes notre petite fugueuse, ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux en jetant un coup d'oeil à Ariane qui rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, cachant son visage en feu dans l'épaisse écharpe de fourrure.

-Oh ? Tu la connais ?

-Bien sûr, je vais te raconter tout ça, fit Quistis en se décalant pour les laisser entrer. Mais avant ça…Chéri !

La tête du père de Vilann apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Ariane eut un léger mouvement de recul. Le visage d'origine si calme était alors complètement fermé. Mais à peine l'aperçut-il que le soulagement détendit ses traits. Et Ariane sentit se cœur se serrer légèrement quand il vint à grands pas vers elle.

-Par Golgotha te voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Mais où t'étais passée ?! Ca ne va pas de partir comme ça sans rien dire ?

-Dé…désolée, balbutia-t-elle, les oreilles écarlates.

-C'est bon, Naya nous l'a ramenée, fit sa femme avec un sourire en lui tapotant le bras.

Alors que le père de Vilann se tournait vers la nouvelle venue pour l'accueillir, Ariane essayait de reconnecter ses neurones. Le père de Vilann s'était vraiment inquiété pour elle ? Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir…Et ça lui rappelait aussi quelque chose…Encore une étrange sensation…De déjà vécu.

Une main passant devant ses yeux la fit sortir de sa léthargie. Il s'agissait de la femme rousse qui lui souriait :

-Eh bien ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-R…Rien, balbutia-t-il en souriant d'un air forcé. Je vais super bien.

-Parfait, déclara Quistis en tapant dans ses mains. On peut retourner au salon. Tu devrais aller chercher les garçons, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son mari. Ca ne sert à rien qu'ils continuent à la chercher si elle est revenue.

-Ca leur fera les pieds, grommela l'homme blond, l'air dur. Surtout à Vilann.

-Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit ? fit sa femme en haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi ? s'emporta-t-il soudain. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'être trop sévère ?! Il y a des choses à dire et d'autres pas ! Et ça, ton fils à tendance à l'oublier !

-Mon fils ?! riposta aussitôt la femme blonde. Dis donc, t'oublie pas un peu qu'il a hérité de la moitié de tes gènes de hérisson !? Ce côté arrogant vient de toi, pas de moi !

-Ohla ! s'exclama soudain Selphie en apparaissant entre les deux, alors que Zell allait enchaîner dans la dispute. Halte au feu ! Ils vont revenir, ce sont des grands garçons ! Maintenant, on se calme, on fait la paix et on s'embrasse !

Les deux époux se jetèrent un regard en biais avant que le père de Vilann pousse un soupir en tendant la main vers sa femme.

-Allez, fit-il en hochant la tête avec un sourire. Viens par là.

Sa femme haussa un sourcil, le dévisageant un instant, puis sembla se dégonfler légèrement devant le gentil sourire et posa sa main dans celle tendue. Aussitôt, l'homme blond l'attira contre lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa. Ariane regarda cette scène avec de gros yeux, les deux autres femmes semblant attendries. Quelques secondes auparavant, elle avait été certaine qu'ils allaient se frapper. Pire, elle avait cru voir des ombres étranges danser derrière eux. Un oiseau gigantesque pour lui et une bête monstrueuse pour elle. Un mot de Selphie et voilà qu'ils se faisaient des mamours. Ce petit bout de femme était décidément extraordinaire.

Les voyant décidément pas très pressé de se séparer, Selphie attrapa les deux nouvelles venues par la main pour les entraîner dans le salon :

-Et voilà, le quatrième est en route ! lâcha-t-elle en passant à côté du couple enlacé.

-Idiote ! lâcha Quistis, visiblement gênée.

-Mmh… Voilà une idée qui me semble intéressante…Et à approfondir, murmura alors le père de Vilann en plongeant son visage dans le cou de sa femme qui vira au rouge vif sous le regard goguenard de ses amies.

-Idiot ! fit-elle en essayant de se dégager, sans vraiment de conviction.

Ariane détourna vivement les yeux, les joues rosées, et pénétra dans le salon, le rire de l'homme blond résonnant à ses oreilles.

Il ne restait plus que les filles dans le salon et Squall dans un coin, regardant par la fenêtre, un verre de vin dans la main. Le regard clair se tourna vers elles et se figea. Ariane se rendit compte aussitôt qu'il s'était posé sur la nouvelle venue et qu'elle aussi dévisageait le Directeur. Mais la jeune fille brune n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car Kily lui attrapa la main.

-Non mais ça va pas de partir comme ça ?! Tout ça pour un mot de cet abruti !

-Faut pas l'écouter cette andouille, appuya fermement Calystis en rejetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Il se sent en danger alors il balance des vacheries, c'est tout.

Ariane ouvrit de grands yeux. Vilann ? En danger ?

-C'est un vrai fils à papa, continua la petite sœur d'un ton impitoyable. Quand il a vu que tu t'entendais bien avec lui, il a du prendre peur cet abruti.

-Mais…Je n'ai pas l'intention de…commença Ariane, perdue.

-On sait, t'inquiète, fit Kily avec un sourire. Mais ne nous refait jamais ça ! Tu ne connais pas cet endroit et il y a des zones très dangereuses ici !

-Je les ai appelés, déclara Kalan en montrant un objet qui ressemblait étrangement à un téléphone portable. Ils reviennent.

-Super ! sautilla Kily. On va pouvoir se mettre en place !

Ariane pâlit alors que Kalan et Calystis les regardaient d'un air intrigué.

-Pas question, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai jamais dit que…

-Tu rigoles ?! répondit l'autre sur le même ton. T'as vu l'ambiance ? Il faut bien la détendre un peu !

Ariane tourna la tête et se pétrifia légèrement. Hum. En effet, l'ambiance ne semblait pas être au top. Squall et la nouvelle venue, Naya, se tenaient face à face, un verre dans la main, et se dévisageaient froidement, Selphie essayant désespérément de faire la conversation. Des éclats de voix retentirent dans le hall. Vilann entra en coup de vent dans le salon, suivi par son père qui le foudroyait du regard et sa mère qui semblait ennuyée. Le jeune homme blond jeta un regard noir à Ariane qui n'osa pas faire un geste. Histoire de compléter l'ambiance idyllique de la soirée, Devoan pénétra dans la pièce et se figea lorsque son regard rencontra celui de la femme rousse. Le masque impénétrable apparut alors sur son visage et il détourna résolument la tête, venant vers ses amies. Entraînant une expression de violente douleur sur le visage de Kalan. Le pied quoi. La soirée genre bon enfant. La fête où tout le monde aimerait être ailleurs.

Seul Silfrid semblait être insensible à tout ça, même si Ariane le vit jeter des coups d'œil dans toute la pièce quand il y pénétra. Il vint ensuite rapidement vers elle, l'air inquiet, suivi d'un Devoan silencieux :

-T'étais où ? demanda-t-il, visiblement à bout de souffle.

-Désolée, répondit Ariane en souriant légèrement. Je suis allée faire un petit tour dans les jardins...

-Tante Naya l'a ramenée, déclara Kily d'un ton appuyé.

Devoan releva aussitôt la tête, jetant à Ariane un regard plus qu'inquisiteur qui finit de la mettre parfaitement mal à l'aise.

-Je vois…fit Silfrid en devinant son malaise. Bon, l'important c'est que tu sois là.

-Et comment ! l'interrompit Kily en attrapant la jeune fille par la main. Parce que je vous présente la boute en train de cette soirée mortelle !

-Non ! siffla vivement Ariane en virant au rose vif alors que les autres s'entre regardaient, intrigués.

-Tu as déjà dit ça tout à l'heure, releva Kalan. Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Secret ! déclara Kily.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle tira sans pitié Ariane vers une petite estrade où se trouvait une énorme chaîne stéréo. Elle saisit un micro qu'elle alluma, faisant couiner horriblement les enceintes, s'attirant aussitôt l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

Mesdames et messieurs ! lança la jeune fille d'un ton enjoué, broyant le poignet d'Ariane pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Je vous présente la jeune et talentueuse Ariane qui vient d'un pays lointain ! Et pourtant, là bas, la bonne musique existe ! C'est pourquoi, ce soir, en l'honneur de Devoan et Kalan, elle va chanter pour vous en exclusivité !

Ariane se pétrifia en sentant un micro entre ses mains et en entendant les applaudissements amusés des adultes. Souriant niaisement, elle se déplaça en crabe vers Kily qui s'était légèrement reculée, elle aussi un micro entre les mains.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était leur anniversaire ?! grinça-t-elle.

-On s'en fiche ! Allez !

-Non, on s'en fiche pas ! C'est une chanson d'am…

-Alors ? Ca vient ? lança le père de Vilann en tapant des mains.

Ariane foudroya une dernière fois Kily du regard avant de s'avancer au bord de l'estrade, le cœur battant la chamade. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Surtout sous le regard de ces deux paires d'yeux clairs…

-Euh…D'abord, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas une chanteuse mais un compositeur, bredouilla-t-elle en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je ne chante pas en temps normal… Et je n'ai pas pu restituer tous les instruments dans cette version…je n'ai eu qu'une après midi et…vos instruments ne sont vraiment les mêmes que chez moi…et puis, nous n'avons eu qu'une après midi avec Kily pour répéter et…

-J'envoie la musique ! trancha soudain Kily en enclenchant la chaîne stéréo.

Aussitôt une musique rythmée emplit le salon. Ariane inspira profondément. Elle avait déjà fait ça. Pas souvent. C'était sa musique. Elle la connaissait par cœur. Tout irait bien.

Aussi, elle ouvrit les yeux et saisit fermement son micro pour le porter à ses lèvres, laissant la musique parcourir et faire bouger son corps, Kily la soutenant pour les choeurs.

**_smnet./fullmoon/Sailor Moon Lunarock 02 I Want Someone to Love.ogg_**

_Verse:_

_Got a feeling you're the one now - my heart's beating for ya stronger_

J'ai le sentiment que tu es le bon – mon coeur bat plus fort pour toi

_Every day I'm dreaming of you - what's a girl in love to do umnh?_

Chaque jour, je rêve de toi – c'est ce que fait une fille amoureuse, mh?

_Got emotions that are real and growing - Can't seem to keep 'em from a' showing_

Ce que je ressens est réel et de plus en plus fort – il semble que je ne puisse le garder plus longtemps pour moi

_Just want to shout out to the sky - "Please be mine!"_

Je veux juste le crier à plein poumons – "Sois à moi!"

_Chorus:_  
_I want someone to love - to give my everything_

Je veux quelqu'un à aimer – à qui tout donner  
_I just want to be with you, be with you, baby_

Je veux juste être avec toi, avec toi, baby  
_'Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything_

Car si j'avais ton amour, je ne voudrais rien d'autre  
_I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby, yeah_

Je veux juste être avec toi, avec toi, baby, baby, yeah

_Verse:_  
_Listen now to what I'm saying - 'cause this ain't a game I'm playing_

Maintenant écoute ce que j'ai à dire – car je ne joue pas à un jeu  
_You may think other girls are fine but boy - I'm gonna make you mine_

Tu crois peut-être que d'autres filles te conviendraient, mais boy – tu vas bientôt m'appartenir  
_Start thinking in a new direction - you and I would be in total perfection_

Commence à penser autrement – toi et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble  
_The cool side now to affection - Here ya go_

C'est ça qu'il faut chérir maintenant – voilà tu y es ( ?)

_Chorus:_  
_I want someone to love - to give my everything_

Je veux quelqu'un à aimer – à qui tout donner  
_I just want to be with you, be with you, baby_

Je veux juste être avec toi, avec toi, baby  
_'Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything_

Car si j'avais ton amour, je ne voudrais rien d'autre  
_I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby, yeah_

Je veux juste être avec toi, avec toi, baby, baby, yeah

_Verse:_  
_I couldn't be now any clearer - all I want is for you to be nearer_

Je ne peux pas être plus claire à présent – tout ce que je veux c'est que tu te rapproches  
_Closer to the heart that beats for you - Don't you know that I want-want-want ya!_

Plus près de ce cœur qui bat pour toi – Ne sais-tu pas que je te veux –veux – veux !  
_Need you more than the air I'm breathing - So you better-better be believing_

J'ai plus besoin de toi que de l'air que je respire – Tu ferais mieux de comprendre  
_You're the only one in this world - for this girl_

Que tu es le seul au monde – qui me convienne

_Chorus:_  
_I want someone to love - to give my everything_

Je veux quelqu'un à aimer – à qui tout donner  
_I just want to be with you, be with you, baby_

Je veux juste être avec toi, avec toi, baby  
_'Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything_

Car si j'avais ton amour, je ne voudrais rien d'autre  
_I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby, yeah_

Je veux juste être avec toi, avec toi, baby, baby, yeah

_Tag:_  
_I want someone to love - someone to be my only love_

Je veux quelqu'un à aimer- quelqu'un qui sera mon seul amour  
_I want someone to love - someone to be my only love_

Elle finit en tapant dans la main de Kily, toutes deux au comble de la joie. Les applaudissements résonnèrent dans le salon et elles s'inclinèrent avant de sauter au bas de l'estrade, laissant la chaîne jouer un CD en fond. Les adultes semblaient impressionnés, et les félicitèrent. Mais leurs amis avaient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-C'était super ! s'exclama Silfrid. Vous avez répété quand ?!

-Cet aprèm ! fit Kily en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Ariane qui se mit à rire. On est douées hein ?

-Ouais, c'était pas mal, déclara Calystis en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière. Ma voix est plus jolie quand même, mais bon…

Ils se mirent à rire en la charriant et Ariane vit que Devoan la dévisageait, légèrement en recul. Elle s'avança vers lui, les mains dans le dos, étrangement gênée.

-Eh bien…Joyeux anniversaire, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Ah…euh, merci, répondit-il en se grattant la tête. Ce…C'est toi qui as écrit cette chanson ?

-Oui, fit-elle avec un sourire. Je compose de temps à autre…Mon père est assez connu chez nous.

-Je vois…

Il avait l'air perturbé. Hé hé ! Ca n'arrivait pas souvent ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ? Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, ses yeux clairs luisant étrangement.

-Mais…Cette chanson…Tu l'as…

Hihi ! Trop drôle ! Il était en train de paniquer ou elle rêvait ?

-faite exprès pour… ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, visiblement trop embarrassé. Et Ariane comprit. Aie. Outch. Ouargh. Et autres mots du même genre. Panique à bord. Elle rêvait ou il croyait vraiment que c'était une déclaration ? Catastrophe. Et tout de suite moins drôle. Vite : technique de la cruche.

-Non non ! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant les mains, un air niais sur le visage, maquant ses joues rosées. Je ne savais même pas que c'était ton anniversaire ! Elle est prête depuis longtemps, tu vois ? Et puis, ce n'est pas seulement ton anniversaire, mais aussi celui de Kalan non ? Puisque vous êtes jumeaux, tout ça…

-Je vois, d'accord, fit-il avec un sourire, visiblement soulagé. Elle était cool, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sincère.

-Merci, répondit-elle en essayant de se remettre de ses émotions. Kily m'a un peu forcée la main pour dire vrai…

-Mais ça valait le coup non ?! fit l'intéressée en apparaissant derrière elle. Tout le monde a aimé ! je t'avais bien dit de ne pas garder ça pour toi !

-Et tu en as d'autres ? s'enquit Calystis en venant s'intercaler entre Ariane et Devoan qui poussa un léger soupir.

-Euh, quelques unes…

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois gênée de quelque chose, remarqua Silfrid avec un sourire.

Gênée ? Elle, gênée ? C'était pire que ça ! Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la complimente pour son travail. En temps normal c'était la chanteuse qui recevait les honneurs, pas elle. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment être sous les projecteurs.

-Non pas vraiment, mais c'est la soirée de Devoan et Kalan ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire. Pas la mienne !

-C'est vrai ça ! renchérit Calystis en lançant un regard amoureux au jeune homme. Tu veux ton cadeau maintenant ?...Ou après ? ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant un air légèrement paniqué apparaître sur le visage de Devoan avant qu'il n'essaie de se dégager vivement. Ce fut alors qu'il se passa une nouvelle fois cette petite chose qui serra le cœur d'Ariane. Elle croisa le regard du père de Devoan. Et elle se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise face à ses yeux clairs.

Elle détourna vivement la tête pour tomber sur la femme aux cheveux roux qui lui souriait.

-Félicitations pour ta chanson, dit-elle de sa voix chaude. Je suis impressionnée.

-Je vous en prie, souffla Ariane, les joues rosées.

Elle sentit alors des regards posés sur elle et jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour voir que les jeunes gens les observaient. Notamment Devoan et Kalan. La femme rousse eut un petit rire qui parut triste à Ariane.

-Ils ne sont jamais vraiment à l'aise quand je suis là, déclara-t-elle. Personne ne l'est en vérité…

Ariane n'osa pas demander pourquoi, même si cette question lui brûlait les lèvres. Face à cette femme, elle avait une certaine retenue qui lui semblait même étrange à elle-même. Un peu la même que face à Squall Leonhart…Elle secoua la tête pour éliminer toutes ces idées noires.

-Je vous remercie pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle enfin. Je n'étais vraiment pas très bien…

C'est ce que j'ai cru voir, en effet, se souvint la femme avec un sourire. Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom.

-Je m'appelle Ariane.

La femme lui tendit la main en souriant :

-Quant à moi, je suis Naya Kinneas

Ariane cessa de respirer en serrant la main tendue. La...Le femme de la fresque ?…Mais ce n'était l'ennemie de… ?

-Je suis la maman de Devoan et Kalan.

* * *

_A suivre dans le __**chapitre 7 : le retour des anciens ennemis**_


	7. Le retour des anciens ennemis

Et voilà la suite! (oui, je sais, je mets de plus en plus de temps! )désolée désolée!

En tous cas, merci de vos reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

**7. Le**** retour des anciens ennemis**

Elle resta à serrer la main fine entre mes doigts, un sourire forcé de constipée sur la figure. Non…Ce n'était pas possible...Mais ce n'était pas une ennemie cette femme? Avec une épée et une sorte d'ange terrifiant qui l'accompagnait partout ? Pas rassurée pour un sou, Ariane jeta des coups d'oeil par dessus son épaule. La femme remarqua rapidement son manège (pourtant subtil !) et la regarda avec un sourire:

-Que cherches-tu? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Moi ? fit la jeune fille avec de gros yeux ronds. Mais rien ! Rien, du tout!

-Je te fais peur ?

Ariane déglutit difficilement. Peur ? Hum...Sceptique avec une pointe de terreur serait plus proche de la vérité...Encore une personne bizarre! Elle qui pensait avoir _enfin_ trouvé quelqu'un de normal !

-Euh...osa-t-elle avec un sourire gêné. J'ai le droit à un joker?

La femme la regarda alors avec de grands yeux et éclata de rire. Ariane poussa un gros soupir intérieur. La pression s'était envolée. Cela avait été comme si, l'espace de quelques secondes, pas seulement cette femme, mais toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient attendu sa réponse avec une impatience fébrile. Décidément, il faudrait qu'elle écrive un bouquin promulguant la technique de la cruche. Ca fonctionnait d'enfer avec les gens d'ici.

-Tu es une jeune fille intéressante, finit par avouer la mère de Devoan en lui serrant chaleureusement la main entre les siennes. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, ajouta-t-elle plus gravement. Les évènements relatés sur les fresques du hall se sont déroulés il y a vingt ans de cela. Disons...que cela n'a pas été le jour le plus glorieux de ma vie.

Ariane hocha la tête, la première fois depuis longtemps incapable de dire quoique ce soit. La dénommée Naya Kinneas lui fit un dernier sourire puis s'éloigna, pour parler à la mère de Vilann et finir par sortir. Seule. Elle dégageait une étrange aura...Elle semblait forte et fragile à la fois...Bizarre.

-Reviens parmi nous, fit une voix désormais familière alors qu'une main passait devant les yeux.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir que c'était leur mère, grommela-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à un pauvre Silfrid désorienté. J'ai encore fait des boulettes...

L'idée qu'elle se soit moquée du mari face à cette femme lui glaçait soudain le sang. Mais quelle nouille !

Silfrid la regarda se frapper la tête du poing pendant quelques secondes avant de décider de mettre un terme à son calvaire. Il attrapa vivement son poignet et lui colla un verre dans la main:

-Tiens, noie ton chagrin là dedans, proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

-Merci, fit-elle en vidant son verre cul sec.

Elle ne vit que trop tard le geste du jeune homme pour l'arrêter. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et elle se mit à tousser alors que Silfrid tendit le bras pour lui servir d'appui.

-Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! réussit-elle à articuler avec une voix de castrat, les larmes aux yeux.

-Pas un truc à boire d'un trait en tous cas, lui apprit-il avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle sentait une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

-Tu rigoles ? croassa Ariane en lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur le torse. Je suis plus solide que ça ! Allez amène-m'en un autre ! Il est grand temps que je me défoule !

* * *

Après, tout devint flou. Elle se rappela être remontée sur scène avec Calystis et Kily et beuglée durant une bonne heure dans le micro des chansons de ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, se contentant de faire le chœur de façon totalement intuitive. Elle chanta même une reprise de « We are the champions » _a capela_…Autant dire que les oreilles souffrirent durant cette soirée.

Ensuite ce fut le contact moelleux de l'oreiller…Et le terrible son du réveil crachant ses poumons. Elle tendit la main pour l'éteindre quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas à côté d'elle. Tous les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire…En même temps qu'un épouvantable mal de crâne. La sonnerie s'éteignit enfin alors qu'elle remontait la couette sur sa tête. Des voix familières encore endormies résonnèrent dans la pièce et bientôt la lumière envahit la chambre. Ariane poussa un grognement digne d'un grand marin bourru.

-Alors, comment va notre star du micro ? fit la voix amusée de Kily.

Ariane repoussa légèrement sa couette pour jeter un œil hors de son lit. Kily et Kalan la regardaient avec un sourire, cruel pour la première et compatissant pour la deuxième.

-Horrible…réussit à articuler Ariane en posant son bras sur ses yeux. Vos alcools sont plus forts que chez moi…

-On est des durs à cuire ! répondit Kily en riant. Allez lève toi ou il n'y aura plus rien à la cafét.

-Allez-y sans moi, marmonna Ariane en se retournant dans son lit. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim…

-Tu es sûre ? osa Kalan, d'un ton légèrement inquiet. Tu devrais manger un petit truc quand même…

-On lui ramènera quelque chose, lui dit alors sa cousine à voix basse. Laissons la dormir encore un peu. On passe te prendre dans une demi-heure, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Ariane.

Celle-ci sortit la main de sous la couette, pouce vers le haut. La porte se referma sur les deux jeunes filles qui riaient. Comment faisaient-elles pour être en forme après cette soirée ?...Enfin, peut-être qu'elle avait été la seule à boire au bout du compte…Elle ne se rappelait plus…Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas encore parlé à tort et à travers…

De nouveau des coups frappés à la porte. Elle s'était rendormie ? Poussant un grognement, elle rejeta la couette moelleuse pour se diriger vers la porte, se grattant la tête. Elle l'ouvrit avec un bâillement pour se retrouver face à Devoan…qui détourna aussitôt les yeux, l'air complètement gêné.

-Euh…salut, fit-il en lui jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil.

-Hello, souffla-t-elle en faisant un petit signe de la main et en appuyant sa tête contre la porte. Tu es venu m'emmener en cours ?...

Il hocha la tête alors qu'Ariane se frottait les yeux. Les filles ne devaient-elles pas revenir la chercher ? Ce fut alors qu'il lui tendit un paquet. Elle le reçut avec de grands yeux :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un vieil uniforme de la mère de Silfrid…pour que tu puisses, euh, te changer.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec une gêne certaine. Décidément, ce mec était bizarre…Etait-il en train de l'imaginer en petite ten…Ariane se pétrifia. Erreur. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'imaginer. Elle _était_ en petite tenue. Poussant un hurlement, elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Et se cacha le visage dans les mains. C'était comme un cauchemar en pire. Pourquoi en pire ? Parce que son propre cri avait fini de réduire en bouilli son cerveau déjà en mauvais état.

* * *

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez déshabillée ?!

Ariane était rouge vif, à peu près de la même couleur que l'étrange bestiole qui reposait dans son assiette. Face à elle, Kily riait de bon coeur alors que Kalan essayait de la calmer.

-Nous avons pensé que se serait plus agréable pour toi pour dormir, osa-t-elle. Nous n'avions pas songé au fait que Devoan aurait pu venir avant nous…

-On pensait surtout que tu t'en serais rendue compte ! lâcha Kily en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ah t'es la meilleur ! J'essaie d'imaginer la tête de Devoan !

-Pas la peine, grommela Ariane toujours d'un joli rose. Raah, c'est l'enfer ! gémit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Il…l'a mal pris ? osa Kalan.

-Ben, disons que je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de lui parler après ça…C'était horrible. J'étais tellement gênée que j'ai raconté n'importe quoi pour passer le temps et…déjà qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup d'habitude mais alors là…

Elle posa la tête sur la table, l'air las. Maudite poisse !

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je fasse de telles boulettes ?

-Quelles boulettes ?

Elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir un Silfrid souriant, son plateau vide dans les mains. Elle le dévisagea attentivement : pas de sarcasmes dans la voix, pas de moqueries, par d'œil luisant…Devoan ne lui avait pas raconté ? Bof, de toutes façons, Silfrid n'était pas du genre à remuer le couteau dans la plaie même s'il était au courant…

-Des boulettes de la taille d'une vache entière avant même d'être hachée, grommela-t-elle en reposant la tête sur la table. Je veux mon lit…

-Allez courage, l'encouragea le jeune homme avec un sourire. Devoan m'a dit que vous aviez travaux pratiques cet après midi. Ca sera plus sympa que ce matin.

-Ca ne pourrait pas être pire de toutes façons, soupira-t-elle alors qu'elles se levaient toutes pour quitter la cafétéria. Je ne comprenais même pas les questions du test…

-Tu t'es fait des copines ?

-Tu rigoles ? Quand elles m'ont vue rentrer avec Devoan, leurs yeux se sont changés en mitraillettes !

Ils se mirent à rire alors qu'Ariane enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches, un air boudeur sur le visage. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Quand elle aperçut Devoan et Vilann au bout du couloir, elle se dit que ça allait être encore pire. Surtout quand un sourire dédaigneux se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme blond :

-Alors ? fit-il d'un ton mielleux. Tu arrives encore à parler après tes performances vocales d'hier soir ?

Ariane qui avait ouvert grand la bouche prête à rétorquer resta pétrifiée. Hum. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre d'attaque. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Devoan qui l'observait et il détourna aussitôt le regard, comme à chaque fois depuis le matin. Rien de mieux pour mettre à l'aise…Mais…Si cette grande gueule de Vilann ne faisait aucune remarque…ça voulait dire qu'il ne savait rien ? Devoan ne lui avait donc rien dit ?

-Celles de ton père étaient pas mal non plus, intervint Kily avec un sourire mielleux alors qu'Ariane demeurait silencieuse, pensive.

-Ne m'en parle pas, grommela le jeune homme blond en filant un coup de pied dans une cannette imaginaire.

-J'ai cru que ta mère allait le tuer ! fit Silfrid en riant tandis que Devoan esquissait un sourire. Surtout quand Golgotha a amplifié par dix la puissance des enceintes !

Ils se mirent tous à rire, Ariane ouvrant de grands yeux. Elle se rapprocha de Kalan qui, comme toujours, restait légèrement en retrait.

-C'est qui ce Golgotha ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

-C'est la G-Force de Zell, lui apprit la fille brune avec un gentil sourire. Elle est apparue en plein milieu du salon hier soir parce qu'il était un peu trop excité. Elle a fait pas mal de dégâts. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Ariane fit non de la tête, déçue et en colère contre elle-même. Elle était déjà dans un coma éthylique à ce moment là ?

-Dis, reprit-elle au bout de quelques minutes. C'est quoi une G-Force ? Il y avait plein de fois ce mot dans le test ce matin…

Kalan lui jeta un regard étonné avant de se rappeler qu'elle était étrangère.

-Tu vas en voir en cours cet aprèm, lui dit-elle avec son bon sourire habituel. Ce sera plus parlant que des explications.

Ariane hocha la tête. Décidément, elle aimait bien cette fille. Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit pas dans sa classe…D'ailleurs, allait-elle seulement en cours ? Elle n'en parlait jamais…Tout comme elle ne parlait jamais de ses parents. Devoan non plus…Louche tout ça.

-Ariane, on va par là, appela soudain le jeune homme brun en montrant un couloir.

-Ah…J'arrive !

Elle fit un petit signe de la main aux autres et courut vers son ami alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Elle le rejoignit et marcha en silence à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. La scène du matin hantait son esprit. En temps normal, elle arrivait à tourner toutes les situations en dérision, même celles qui la touchaient profondément. Mais cette fois ci, cela semblait différent. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était Devoan qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Un mec aussi renfermé qu'une huître et hermétique à toute tentative de socialisation. Comment savoir quelles stratégies d'attaque et de défense seraient efficaces face à cette éponge à sarcasmes ?

-Hey ! fit-il soudain.

-Oui ! répondit-elle aussitôt en relevant vivement la tête.

Elle percuta soudain quelque chose de dur et chaud, si violemment qu'elle recula d'un pas, légèrement sonnée. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits pour voir Devoan secouer la main, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Face à elle, un immense poteau métallique supportant une grille aux mailles épaisses. Aucun doute. Elle se serait certainement assommée si Devoan n'avait pas mis sa main pour réduire le choc. Quelle nouille !

-Désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement en se rapprochant de lui pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Je pensais à autre chose ! Ca va ?

-Ouais, t'inquiète, grimaça-t-il alors qu'il faisait bouger doucement ses doigts. C'est…le truc de ce matin qui te gène ?

Ce n'est pas vraiment les mots qu'il avait dit. Mais plutôt la façon de les dire qui la firent virer au joli rose. Elle secoua vivement la tête alors qu'il tournait vers elle un regard ennuyé :

-Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise à cause de ça, commença-t-il un peu maladroit. Je…J'ai oublié OK ? Alors ne te rends pas malade pour ça.

Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, il reprit son chemin sans lui adresser un regard. Ariane le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de le suivre, les mains dans le dos. Et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Il était classe. Un peu lourdaud. Mais classe.

* * *

Elle oublia bien vite son malaise envers le jeune homme. A vrai dire, elle se colla même impudiquement contre lui pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. Accrochée à son bras à lui en couper la circulation, elle ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Même les regards assassins de la totalité des filles de la classe ne lui faisaient pas peur. Non, après tout, ce n'était rien face à T-Rex. La bête était là, les fixant de ses petits yeux avides, sa lourde queue battant l'air dans un rythme lent…Très lent…Comme un battement de cœur. Ce que Ariane trouvait de plus dingue (et plus dingue qu'un T-rex vivant, il faut le faire !) c'est que personne ne paniquait ! Non, ils étaient tous là, tranquilles, en train d'écouter le cours d'une prof sur une étrange plante mauve qui se balançait gentiment derrière un haut grillage. Elle semblait beaucoup moins terrifiante que le dinosaure, même si celui-ci était également derrière un grillage…C'était assez solide au moins ce truc ?

-Dis, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, ses yeux ne lâchant pas la créature. T'es sûr qu'on ne risque rien ici ?

-Pour la quinzième fois, oui, grommela Devoan.

-Il ne risque pas d'y avoir, tu sais, genre, une coupure de courant ? Parce que figure toi que dans Jurassic Park tout a commencé comme ça et que…

-Ferme la.

Ces mots avaient été accompagnés d'un geste qui leur ôta toute leur possible agressivité. Il avait levé la main et l'avait posée sur les yeux d'Ariane. Lui cachant le monstre. Et faisant disparaître sa terreur comme par enchantement.

-Tu ne risques rien, répéta-t-il. Maintenant, laisse moi suivre mon cours.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en silence, resserrant tout de même ses bras autour de celui du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Elle savait que si jamais quelque chose arrivait, ses nouveaux amis l'aideraient, tout comme les différents adultes. Elle ne risquait rien. Autant prendre tout ça comme un rêve de dingue.

Aussi lorsque Devoan ôta sa main, elle se força à détourner le regard du dinosaure carnivore dévoreur d'hommes et de jeunes filles pour tenter de s'intéresser au cours. Et ce fameux mot inconnu capta de nouveau son attention.

-…connaissez tous des noms de G-Forces célèbres, disait la prof. Autant célèbres par leurs actes que pour ceux de leurs porteurs. Qui pourrait m'en citer quelques-uns ?

-Ifrit ! lança un élève.

-Exact. Une G-Force du feu pourrait s'avérer très efficace face à un démon plante. Une autre ?

-Golgotha, de l'élément foudre, osa une élève.

Ariane ouvrit toutes grandes ses oreilles :

-Hey, chuchota-t-elle de nouveau. C'est pas le…le machin-chose du père de Vilann ?

-La G-Force, rectifia Devoan d'un ton soudain froid. Et si, c'est ça.

Il était de nouveau distant comme à chaque fois que quelque chose qui le blessait était évoqué. Mais Ariane ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue. Elle sentait qu'elle brûlait. Elle voulait savoir.

-Dis, commença-t-elle, s'attirant quelques regards irrités. Ton père, il en a une aussi ?

Elle le sentit se raidir. Touché.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? souffla-t-il sans la regarder.

-Non parce que j'aurais bien aimé en voir une, mentit-elle pour enfoncer le clou. Et je me disais que si je lui demandais il…

-Tu n'as pas à lui parler ! trancha-t-il en se dégageant soudain de son étreinte. Il y a d'autres personnes à qui demander !

-Oh ça va ! Je disais ça comme ça ! Je me doute bien qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de toutes façons…

Il la regarda soudain comme si elle fut folle. Puis il secoua la tête, un sourire désolé sur le visage :

-T'es vraiment bizarre, lâcha-t-il enfin. Tu crois vraiment que Sa Sérénissime Altesse Squall Leonhart descendrait de sa tour d'ivoire pour venir te présenter Shiva ? A toi ? Il ne perdrait pas une seconde de son précieux temps pour sauver un ami…

-Ou venir voir son fils ? osa-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien. Son regard clair était figé sur le sol. Elle y lut une fraction de seconde une profonde douleur puis il haussa les épaules, en lui tournant le dos. Et voilà. L'huître s'était refermée. Mais au moins elle avait appris quelque chose. C'était par Squall Leonhart qu'il fallait commencer.

* * *

Fascinée, les mains plaquées contre la vitre, Ariane regardait la multitude d'œufs colorés qui s'y trouvaient. Et il y en avait un paquet ! Des bleus, des mauves, des tachetés, des rayés, certains qui fumaient, d'autres qui crépitaient…C'était fascinant ! Alors qu'elle était en train d'observer un œuf vert dont la coquille ondulait comme de l'eau, pendu à une sorte de branche d'arbre, elle sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule. Devoan.

-On quitte la couveuse, dit-il simplement.

La jeune fille jeta rapidement un regard dans la pièce pour se rendre compte, qu'en effet, les derniers élèves venaient de sortir. Elle suivit à regret son ami, se retrouvant de nouveau dans cette étrange sphère pleine de monstres. Et aussitôt, elle se rapprocha de lui. On ne savait jamais. Une coupure de courant est si vite arrivée…

-Désolée, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

Il tourna vers elle son regard clair, partagé entre l'étonnement et l'irritation encore présente. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Je n'aurais pas du parler de ton père tout à l'heure. Ca ne me regarde pas.

-En effet.

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lancer une remarque cinglante. Et elle s'en félicita quand il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers elle. Il n'avait plus l'air en colère.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton tout à fait détaché alors qu'elle se mettait à sa hauteur. Le cours t'a plu ?

-Moui, fit-elle avec un sourire. Même si je n'ai pas tout compris…

-Comme ?

-Eh bien, d'après ce que la prof a dit une G-Force est une créature qui traverse les plans pour répondre à l'appel de son porteur…Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elles naissent dans des œufs dans notre monde à nous, enfin, votre monde à vous ? Elles ne devraient pas plutôt venir, je sais pas, du Pays Imaginaire des Créatures Bizarres ?

Devoan sourit en secouant la tête et elle se sentit assez fière d'elle. Après un refermage magistral en parlant de son père, elle avait réussi à le dérider en moins de vingt minutes en le laissant ruminer tout seul et en utilisant la technique de la Cruche. Un exploit ! Il faudrait qu'elle se souvienne de cet enchaînement miracle !

-Les G-Forces naissent et vivent dans notre monde à nous, comme tu dis, lui apprit-il alors qu'ils suivaient la classe qui marchait lentement devant eux. Il faut les combattre pour les apprivoiser, souvent pour leur prouver ta valeur. C'est une fois que le pacte est passé que leur corps devient quintessence et pénètre dans celui de leur porteur. Qui en fait appel par la pensée par la suite.

-Ouaïe ! fit-elle en grimaçant alors qu'il semblait étonné. Tu veux dire qu'il y a un truc monstrueux qui te rentre dans le cerveau ? Ca doit faire super mal !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment physique mais plus dans le plan psychique. Et oui, ça peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Mais laisse tomber, ajouta-t-il en la voyant le regarder avec des yeux énormes. Tout ça c'est théorique. Tu n'auras jamais à convoquer une G-Force de toutes façons.

-Et tant mieux ! Rien que de penser qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans mon cerveau…Brrr…Ca me fout la chair de poule.

-Il y a pourtant de la place là dedans !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Vilann et Silfrid qui venaient vers eux. Le premier, qui venait de parler, souriait de toutes ses dents, fier de sa blague. Ariane eut à son tour un sourire mielleux :

-A voir ta tronche, on dirait que ton examen coefficient quatre pour ton deuxième semestre s'est bien passé. Oh mais non c'est vrai, ajouta-t-elle d'un air faussement attristé, Poussinet a toujours été nul en cours.

Un voile d'irritation passa sur le visage du jeune homme blond alors que Silfrid secouait la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Alors ? demanda Devoan alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin ensemble, Ariane et Vilann se démolissant du regard.

-C'était pas facile, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en shootant dans un petit caillou. Quistis n'a pas été tendre sur ce coup là. Tu connais toutes les phases de l'évolution de la république d'Esthar toi ?

-Euh…peut-être deux ou trois…Mais certainement pas tous les présidents.

-Y avait une frise à remplir, grommela Vilann. Une horreur…

-C'est sûr, une frise, brrr ! se moqua Ariane.

Les trois garçons lui jetèrent un regard assassin alors qu'elle éclatait de rire :

-Allons les mecs ! Vous combattez des monstres hauts comme trois hommes avec des dents de requin blanc dinosauresque et vous tremblez face à une feuille de papier avec des questions à trous ! Y a pas un truc qui cloche ?

-La théorie est importante, lui apprit Silfrid tandis que Devoan souriait et Vilann levait les yeux au ciel. Sans elle, pas de diplôme de Seed. Sans diplôme, pas de boulot, pas de salaire…

-Et pas de nana, finit-elle avec un sourire niais. Je comprends l'enjeu capital de vos études !

Ils la regardèrent avec de grands yeux avant de rire. Tous, même Vilann. Oui, elle était plutôt douée dans son genre.

Les deux garçons les laissèrent à l'entrée de la cafétéria et ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à la salle de classe où la prof donna une dissertation à faire pour la semaine suivante et un bouquin à lire. Ariane ronchonna en sortant de la pièce :

-C'est une folle. Comment elle veut qu'on fasse tout ça en une semaine ? On a d'autres matières !

-Tu comptes faire les devoirs ? s'étonna Devoan alors qu'ils descendaient dans le grand hall.

-Ben oui, je ne vais pas me contenter de rester là à buller ou à compter les T-Rex franchir les grillages. Quoi ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du garçon.

-Rien. Je me disais juste que tu étais le genre à ne pas baisser les bras. C'est tout.

Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler légèrement. C'était un très joli compliment. Un des plus beaux qu'il pouvait lui faire avec le passé qu'elle avait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas le savoir. Personne ne devait. Personne.

* * *

-Quoi, tu n'en as pas vu ?

Assise sur son lit, brosse à cheveux en main, Ariane fit non de la tête. Kalan eut l'air ennuyé.

-Mince, j'étais pourtant sure qu'il y aurait une démonstration…

-Les G-Forces n'aiment pas trop être appelées pour rien, intervint Kily en finissant de se vernir le gros orteil.

-Ca dépend lesquelles, rétorqua Kalan. Certaines restent même toujours dans ce plan.

Ariane aurait juré que le ton de sa voix était soudain douloureux. Et que Kily lui avait jeté un regard en biais.

-Ce sont des exceptions, répliqua cette dernière en se redressant, fermant son tube de vernis. Tu auras l'occasion d'en voir la semaine prochaine, continua-t-elle à l'attention d'Ariane qui ne quittait pas Kalan des yeux. C'est l'évaluation de combat de la classe de Silfrid. Ceux qui réussiront se verront attribuer leur G-Force.

-Et s'ils échouent ?

-Alors ils retenteront leur chance l'année prochaine. Et s'ils ratent de nouveau, adieu la BGU !

-C'est strict…

-C'est du Squall Leonhart, lâcha la jeune femme en se levant. Bon, et si on allait manger ?

Ariane suivit ses deux amies, les mains dans le dos, pensive. Tout revenait toujours à cet homme…Squall Leonhart…Squall. Ce nom avait une consonance étrange pour elle, presque…nostalgique. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître et pourtant, personne autour d'elle ne portait ce nom. C'était sans parler de l'homme lui même…distant, froid, avec des yeux de glace qui emballait son cœur à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur elle et la rendait mal à l'aise. Etait-ce la peur ? Ou tout simplement…une certaine attirance ?

Elle secoua la tête. Attirée par le père de Devoan ? Non, sûrement pas ! Même s'il était vraiment sexy pour son âge…Mais non, non ! Elle allait écarter immédiatement cette idée de toutes les autres. Et hop ! Poubelle ! Elle n'allait quand même pas devenir elle aussi une de ses groupies, il en avait déjà assez comme ça ! Et elle n'avait pas envie de devenir comme toutes ces filles avec un cerveau de petit pois où il n'y avait plus que la place que « Squall Leonhart » et sa « sexytude » !

Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit un chuchotement dans le couloir derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement mais il n'y avait personne. Bizarre…Ce n'était pas son genre d'entendre des voix …Elle avait beaucoup de défauts mais pas celui-là !

-Ariane ? fit Kalan un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Tu viens ?

-Vous n'avez rien entendu ? s'enquit la jeune fille brune en tendant toujours l'oreille.

-Non, qu'est-ce que tu…

De nouveau les chuchotements retentirent. Et Ariane vit clairement une silhouette disparaître au coin. Elle se retourna vivement vers ses amies, prête à leur pointer l'ombre du doigt quand elle s'aperçut que les deux filles la regardaient d'un air inquiet.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda Kily.

Si, ça allait. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains tremblaient mais…étrangement ce n'était pas de la peur. Plutôt…de l'excitation. Et la sensation d'approcher de quelque chose.

-Je…j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la chambre, lâcha-t-elle en faisant volte face. Je vous rejoins.

Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir et s'arrêta net. Elle attendit quelques minutes, se triturant nerveusement les mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le même état que lorsque Lana Lin, la starlette du lycée, avait chanté une de ses chansons au bal de promo. Un carton d'ailleurs, qui lui avait valu l'opportunité d'être contacté par les Black and Blue Brothers. Et de rencontrer Ludo.

Elle secoua la tête. C'était tout sauf le moment de penser à lui. Les filles devaient êtres parties à présent…Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la James Bond dans le couloir…avant de pencher carrément la tête parce qu'elle n'avait rien vu la première fois. Mouais, la preuve que le fameux agent secret devait être meilleur de Superman et sa vision rayons X pour repérer ses ennemis de cette façon. Encore un mensonge ! La voie étant libre, elle se précipita dans le couloir où elle avait vu l'ombre disparaître. Il était désert, donnant sur une sorte d'issue de secours. Alors qu'elle allait poser la main sur la poignée, l'étrange sensation l'enveloppa de nouveau. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, le souffle lui manquait et son ventre la tirait étrangement, comme si un fil invisible la reliait à quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui tirait dessus depuis l'autre côté de cette porte. Ca faisait peur…mais la curiosité était trop forte. Alors elle poussa la porte.

De l'autre côté, c'était une sorte de balcon. Le vent glacé de la nuit l'enveloppa, ébouriffant ses longs cheveux bruns. N'y prenant pas garde, elle s'approcha de la rambarde et regarda, émerveillée, le paysage nocturne défilait sur elle. Ses amis lui en avaient parlé mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu. Cette école volait. Comme…Comme une Big Goélette Ultralégère ! Voilà ! C'était ça que ça voulait dire ! Elle imagina la tête des autres quand elle le ferait part de sa découverte. Eclatant de rire, elle dégagea son visage des cheveux qui virevoltaient dans les airs, d'un geste léger de la main. Elle inspira profondément. Elle se sentait bien ici…c'était comme si…elle était déjà venue et que tout ça lui soit familier.

Ce fut alors que le fil invisible se tendit de nouveau et qu'elle sentit un regard sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna avec lenteur et cessa de respirer. Là, juste au dessus d'elle, assis à même la structure métallique de la BGU, se tenait un ange. Un ange immense aux ailes repliées, les plumes froissées par le vent violent, à la peau légèrement bleutée et aux cheveux d'un blond doré. Il était drapé dans un grand manteau violet sombre qui claquait sourdement, laissant dévoilé un bras musclé et puissant. Il faisait sombre et son visage n'était guère visible. Seuls ses deux yeux, luisant dans l'obscurité, brillaient, posés sur Ariane. Plus transparent que du verre. Et plus tranchant que la glace.

La jeune fille était fascinée, incapable de bouger. Il ressemblait à une de ces anciennes fresques ou gravures de bouquins religieux. Il ressemblait…au monstre qui se dressait derrière la mère de Devoan et Kalan sur la fresque du hall d'entrée. Cette pensée la remplit soudain d'angoisse…avant qu'elle ne se rappelle que cette femme était reçue ici même en tant qu'amie. Cet…ange devait donc aussi être un ami…N'est-ce pas ?...Il lui parut soudain bien plus effrayant que le T-Rex. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune clôture électrique de vingt mille volts entre eux. Et pas de Devoan à ses côtés pour la protéger. Une seule chose à faire : jauger un peu le lascar et s'enfuir à toutes jambes au cas où les choses tournent mal.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit un pas en avant en étalant son sourire de tarte :

-Sa…salut, osa-t-elle en faisant un petit geste de la main. Je…Je suis nouvelle ici et je me suis perdue…Tu…Toi aussi ?

Silence. Il se contentait de la regarder. Alors que le désespoir envahissait Ariane, de nouveau le fil se tendit. Et elle vit clairement l'ange se redresser. C'était lui ? C'était lui qui faisait ça ? Mais…Comment ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? C'était un monde de fous ici et si ça se trouvait, il était en train de trifouiller dans ses entrailles pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait mangé le midi ! Elle se plaqua vivement les bras sur le ventre, lui jetant un regard noir :

-Pas touche ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et le voyant ouvrir de grands yeux, elle ajouta :

-Va faire ton numéro de…de ventriloque ailleurs que dans le mien !

Ce fut alors que le type éclata de rire. Ariane frissonna. Son rire avait une étrange résonance, comme métallique. Et cela se confirma quand il lui adressa la parole.

_-D'où viens-tu gamine ?_ fit-il en dévoilant un sourire étincelant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne suis pas d'ici ? s'enquit-elle, soupçonneuse.

_-Si c'était le cas, tu te serais déjà enfui__e à toutes jambes._

Elle esquissa un sourire. La tension du fil disparut laissant place à une douce chaleur au creux de son ventre et un sentiment de bien être l'envahit. Comme si…elle venait de trouver quelqu'un d'important. Aussi, elle grimpa sur le métal légèrement oblique pour s'asseoir aux côtés de l'ange étrange. Elle posa son regard sur l'obscurité face à elle et elle eut l'impression d'être de nouveau sur le toit de sa maison…C'était si loin tout ça. Tellement loin.

Elle tourna les yeux vers l'individu qui la dévisageait toujours. De près, il avait l'air plus âgé qu'elle et il y avait dans son visage quelque chose de tranchant et fier. Une certaine majesté. Mais qui étrangement ne l'effrayait plus.

-Et toi, d'où tu viens ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée elle-même de son audace.

_-Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée, non ?_ fit-il avec un léger sourire, légèrement teinté de mépris.

Ariane hocha la tête. Oui, elle avait une idée. Mais elle n'avait guère envie d'être impolie. Elle mettait déjà assez souvent les pieds dans le plat comme ça. Cette fois, elle allait essayer d'être différente.

-Tu es un ami de Squall Leonhart ?

L'ange eut une étrange réaction. Il posa son regard sur l'horizon, puis un sourire cruel vint éclairer ses lèvres avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, d'un air désolé :

_-Je ne crois pas_, déclara-t-il. _Disons que je le connais depuis très longtemps. Et que je l'ai toujours détesté. _

-Oh.

Et voilà ! En plein dedans ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle fasse des boulettes !? Il n'y avait qu'elle pour parler d'un ennemi à un type qu'elle venait de rencontrer depuis deux minutes ! Idiote, idiote, idiote !

L'inconnu sourit en la voyant ainsi :

_-J'en connais __une pire que toi. Mais c'est vrai que tu es une pointure dans ton genre._

Ariane se pétrifia. Venait-il de… ? Ce fut alors qu'un étrange murmure retentit à ses oreilles. C'était un son…différent du dernier qu'elle avait entendu, plus étouffé et lointain. Elle tourna la tête vers là porte, se demandant si quelqu'un allait sortir sur le petit balcon, mais non. Il n'y avait personne. Juste l'ange qui souriait alors à pleines dents :

_-J'en étais sûr_, dit-il simplement.

Alors il se leva, déployant ses immenses ailes blanches. Il tendit la main vers Ariane qui la prit, sans réfléchir, et elle se sentit soudain devenir légère comme une plume. L'idée de tomber dans le vide ne l'effleura même pas. Tout comme elle ne trouva pas cela étrange de voler aux côtés d'un ange. Ils atterrirent en douceur sur le balcon et il lui ouvrit la porte, toujours le sourire aux lèvres :

_-Je n'aime pas vraiment voir leurs sales tronches mais j__e crois que j'ai envie de connaître la suite, _avoua-t-il sans détour.

Elle hocha la tête, sans comprendre, et ils avancèrent en silence dans le couloir, seul le bruit du manteau de l'inconnu frôlant le sol et celui de ses ailes suivant le mur leur parvenant aux oreilles. Ce chemin qu'elle avait parcouru quelques minutes plus tôt seule, lui sembla soudain plus lumineux et beaucoup, beaucoup plus court. Comme si…elle se promenait avec un ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu de puis longtemps et que le temps filait à toute vitesse. Un ami avec lequel elle n'avait pas besoin de parler. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Car ils savaient déjà tout de l'autre.

Elle porta soudain la main à sa tête. Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à des trucs pareils ? Elle ne connaissait pas ce mec, elle venait juste de la rencontrer…Il était tellement bizarre en plus avec son costume loufoque…Mais ils avaient vraiment volé… Voler ? Elle avait volé ? Mais…Mais…comment ? Prise soudain de panique, elle jeta un regard en biais à l'inconnu qui souriait toujours.

_-On se rapproche d'eux, la raison te revient_, déclara-t-il. _Tu verras, l'autre côté est marrant aussi._

Alors qu'elle ouvrait des yeux ronds, persuadée à cent pour cent d'être avec un dingue, des voix familières lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Et elle vit avec soulagement Devoan et Kalan apparaître au détour du couloir.

-Je suis là ! lança-t-elle en accélérant le pas pour les rejoindre.

Si Kalan sourit quand elle vit qui l'accompagnait, le visage de Devoan se referma, et Ariane remarqua même que ses poings s'étaient serrés. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus. Déjà elle était assaillie par son amie :

-Quand arrêteras-tu de disparaître comme ça ? gronda-t-elle. Kily est furieuse ! Elle t'a déjà dit et répété que cette école était dangereuse. Tu ne dois pas sortir seule, personne ne t'a prévenu ? Il y a tout un tas de monstres nocturnes, bien plus dangereux encore que des T-Rex ! Encore heureux que tu sois tombée sur Seifer.

Alors qu'Ariane accusait toutes ces informations terrifiantes avec des yeux écarquillés (pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui disait jamais rien ?!), Kalan se tourna vers l'inconnu avec un sourire :

-Merci de l'avoir ramenée.

_-Je t'en prie princesse_, fit l'ange avec un gentil sourire qui parut soudain doux à Ariane.

-Allez viens ! lâcha soudain Devoan en lui attrapant le bras pour la traîner derrière lui. Tout le monde t'attend pour manger.

La jeune fille brune se retourna vivement pour regarder l'ange et Kalan qui n'avaient pas bougé et qui discutaient calmement. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement d'étrange de voir ce gars si grand et costaud qui semblait écouter avec attention cette jeune fille si frêle et fragile. Ce fut alors qu'il leva les yeux vers Ariane. Et cette dernière l'entendit lui dire :

_-On se voit tout à l'heure, reine des idiotes !_

Hey ! Comment osait-il ?! Elle l'entendit rire alors que Devoan lui faisait passer l'angle du couloir. Il la traîna ainsi au pas de course jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le grand Hall. Il avait l'air énervé et…sa main tremblait. Elle trottina pour se mettre à son niveau. Les traits du jeune homme étaient tendus et il semblait réfléchir à s'en faire fumer le cerveau.

-Ca va ? osa-t-elle alors qu'ils contournaient la fontaine.

-Hein ? Ah oui, lâcha-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Mouais. Super convaincant.

-Tu sais j'ai besoin de cette main, lui dit-elle soudain alors qu'il tournait vers elle un regard soupçonneux. Alors j'aimerai que mon sang continue à circuler, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Ah, fit-il en lui lâchant prestement le bras. Désolé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? continua-t-elle, curieuse. Tu n'aimes pas ce type ?

Il ne répondit pas. Comme d'habitude, il s'était refermé sur lui-même. Et comme d'habitude, Ariane n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

-ça n'a pourtant aucun rapport avec ton père, si ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Devoan stoppa net, braquant ses yeux clairs sur elle. Il semblait partagé entre la colère et l'incompréhension :

-Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton quelque peu agressif.

-Bah, parce que d'habitude, quand tu tires cette gueule de déterré, c'est que ça a un rapport avec lui, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le silence qui suivit lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait raison. Et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage :

-Alors c'est ça ? fit-elle en faisant un pas vers lui alors qu'il s'obstinait à regarder ailleurs que dans sa direction. C'est le type de la fresque ? Celui qui se tenait derrière ta mère ?

-Ce n'est pas ma mère, grinça-t-il en serrant les poings.

Ariane ouvrit des yeux ronds. Non…Quand même pas…Elle éclata de rire, accusant alors un regard étonné et lourd.

-Pourquoi tu te marres ?

-C'est que…c'est tellement nul ! fit-elle alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux. On tient ce genre de discours quand on a dix ans et qu'on est rébellion contre le monde entier, pas quand on en a dix-huit et qu'on a un peu de cervelle !

Elle n'avait pas pensé que ses paroles pouvaient être aussi dures, ni avoir autant d'effet sur quelqu'un. Mais un masque de douleur qui passa sur le visage du jeune homme, elle comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. A vouloir trop le secouer, elle venait très certainement de le mettre complètement à nu. Et c'était visiblement bien trop tôt pour lui. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la tête baissée vers le sol, elle osa un geste vers lui :

-Devoan, commença-t-elle en lui touchant légèrement le bras.

-Ca va, lâcha-t-il en échappant vivement à son contact. Les autres t'attendent pour manger. Va les rejoindre.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna à grands pas. Ariane comprit rapidement que si elle ne le rattrapait pas, la situation serait insoutenable la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient. Et elle n'en avait pas du tout envie.

-Devoan, appela-t-elle en courant sur ses talons, le rattrapant alors qu'il pénétrait dans le couloir de la serre. Ecoute, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça…

-Mais tu le penses non ?! s'emporta-t-il soudain en lui faisant face.

Ariane se pétrifia sur place, presque apeurée. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Ses yeux clairs brillaient de rage et il semblait prêt à frapper n'importe qui. Pire. Il vidait son sac. Certainement pour la première fois depuis des années. Et c'était sur elle que ça tombait.

-Eh bien oui, Devoan Leonhart est un nul ! tonna-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir désert. Il n'a rien de son père, il ne tient rien du mythique Squall Leonhart ! Ce n'est qu'un minable incapable d'affronter sa sœur qui a deux ans de moins que lui ou même cette femme qui prétend être sa mère ! Il ne veut pas la voir, il en a peur, parce que c'est un minable encore en rébellion contre l'autorité parentale, parce que c'est encore un gamin de dix ans qui n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi sa soi disant mère l'a abandonné un matin aux mains de cet homme qui a un glacier à la place du cœur ! Voilà pourquoi !

Il resta là, essoufflé, les yeux brillants, les traits déformés par la colère, ses cheveux noirs barrant son visage. Ariane était incapable de répondre. Elle ouvrit bien la bouche une, deux fois pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait. Elle n'était pas habituée à l'honnêteté franche et brutale. Elle connaissait mieux l'hypocrisie et les mensonges. Elle était aussi perdue que lui. Et horriblement coupable de l'avoir mis dans cet état sans savoir comment faire pour faire marche arrière. Devoan qui la dévisageait intensément, dans l'attente d'une phrase, d'un mot ou quoique ce soit, finit par secouer la tête, l'air terriblement blessé :

-Tu peux te marrer, souffla-t-il. C'est ce que je ferai si je pouvais me regarder dans une glace.

Il s'éloigna alors, les épaules basses, les pieds traînants. Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Ariane sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait brisé sa carapace. Mais elle n'en tirait finalement aucune joie. Car elle venait sans doute de briser son âme avec. Idiote. Reine des idiotes.

* * *

Tout le reste de la soirée et le lendemain matin, Devoan l'évita consciencieusement. Aussi, Ariane décida d'entrer en dépression. Non mais c'était vrai après tout, les cours étaient terriblement ennuyeux si elle ne pouvait pas l'embêter. Elle aimait bien lui balancer des petits bouts de gomme, éteindre son écran d'ordinateur alors qu'il ne regardait pas ou encore gribouiller des dessins horriblement moches sur ses notes. A présent, elle devait se contenter de le regarder de loin et de pousser des soupirs à fendre l'âme. A la voir de l'extérieur, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre pouf transie d'amour de la classe. Pathétique.

-Tu ne finis pas tes bretzels ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Silfrid qui lui souriait gentiment. Heureusement que lui était là…

-Nan, tu peux les prendre.

-Merci, fit Vilann en attrapant son assiette pour engloutir les restes.

Ariane lui jeta un regard noir mais n'eut même pas le courage de l'engueuler. Elle croisa ses bras sur la table et laissa son regard divaguer devant elle. Elle avait vraiment agi comme un pachyderme. Et en plus les filles n'étaient même pas là pour lui remonter le moral. Elle avait tendance à oublier que Kily et Kalan n'étaient pas élèves à la BGU. A ce moment même, elles devaient faire les boutiques de Balamb.

-Traîtresses, grommela-t-elle en plantant une fourchette dans un petit chou à la crème rose.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? demanda alors Silfrid alors que même Vilann tournait ses yeux vers la jeune fille. T'es bien silencieuse…Ca va pas ?

-Je sais pas…soupira-t-elle en se redressant doucement.

-Continue à déprimer, lui conseilla Vilann avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit. C'est tellement plus calme.

Le petit chou passa comme une fusée à cinq centimètres de sa joue. Il adressa alors à Ariane un large sourire niais :

-Encore raté.

-Je t'aurais un jour, grommela-t-elle alors qu'il se levait, son plateau en main.

-T'es pas assez rapide pour me battre, répliqua-t-il avec hauteur. Et tu ne le seras jamais.

Il s'éloigna fier comme un paon. Silfrid poussa un soupir et se retourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille, l'air soudain inquiet :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il de nouveau. En temps normal, tu l'aurais déjà insulté ou canardé avec mon dessert.

-Je veux pas te priver de dessert, ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

-Essaye autre chose.

Face aux yeux verts si bienveillants, Ariane se sentit soudain bien faible. Tout ça était trop lourd pour elle, trop dur à supporter.

-Peut-être que Poussinet a raison, soupira-t-elle en s'affalant de nouveau sur la table. Peut-être que quoique je fasse, je ne serai jamais à la hauteur.

-A la hauteur de quoi ? s'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, intrigué. Personne ne t'a jamais rien demandé.

-Je sais, je sais…C'est juste…que c'est tellement différent ici, je suis perdue. Même les gens sont différents. Tu dis un truc et paf ! C'est la fin de tout ! Je suis pas habituée à ça moi, je fais encore plus de boulettes que d'habitude, et c'est dire…

Elle se tut, soudain mal à l'aise. C'était l'ange bleu qui avait raison. Elle était vraiment une écervelée.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, la rassura Silfrid avec son gentil sourire qui lui réchauffait toujours le cœur. C'est la situation qui est un peu tendue en ce moment, c'est tout. Quand Naya repartira tout ira mieux…Enfin, pour la plupart des gens.

Ariane se redressa légèrement, soudain intéressée. Son détecteur à intrigues s'était déclenché. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas…douloureux et triste. La voyant le dévisager avec insistance, il força un sourire en se levant, ce qui confirma à la jeune fille qu'elle avait bien raison.

-Je n'aime pas ce regard, lui dit-il alors qu'elle le suivait en trottinant.

-Quel regard ? s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de la cafétéria.

-Celui qui dit « je vais m'occuper de toi mon coco », fit-il avec un sourire alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Tu l'as beaucoup employé sur Devoan ces derniers temps.

Elle hocha la tête, le cœur légèrement lourd.

-Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs… Mais je n'y peux rien ! ajouta-t-elle rapidement pour couper court à toute forme d'interrogatoire concernant le fils du directeur. Dès que je me sens mal, il faut que je m'occupe des autres !

-Tu veux dire qu'il faut que tu furètes partout et que tu te mêles des histoires de autres ? demanda Silfrid avec un large sourire.

-Hey ! lâcha-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de poing alors qu'il riait. Tu es sensé être de mon côté toi !

Ce fut alors que Devoan apparut devant eux. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, un repas tout prêt dans les mains. Ariane sentit la culpabilité l'envelopper de nouveau. C'était donc là qu'il se cachait pour ne pas la croiser au réfectoire…Voyant Silfrid prêt à lever la main pour interpeller son ami, elle tira rapidement sur sa manche :

-J'ai oublié que je devais aller à la bibliothèque pour ma rédac sur les monstres végétaux, mentit-elle en tournant le dos à la fontaine. J'y vais tout de suite !

Et sans attendre la réaction de Silfrid, elle s'éloigna à grands pas, courant presque dans le hall pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait peur. Peur d'affronter quelqu'un. Elle s'était pourtant promis ce fameux jour qu'elle n'aurait plus peur de personne. Mais il fallait croire que les membres de la famille Leonhart avaient le don de réduire ses défenses en poussières. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.

Satané poisse.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Chapitre suivant : Le bal de vérités

J'espère que ça vous a plu! :) dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera le temps des grandes révélations! (enfin, pas toutes, une partie seulement!), A bientôt!


	8. Le bal des vérités

Et voilà le chapitre 8 ! Dans celui-ci, certaines révélations auront lieu, d'autres arriveront dans le chapitre suivant ! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours et que vous continuerez à me suivre dans les méandres de cette histoire créée par mon petit cerveau torve et fourbe !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles m'aident à écrire, je peux vous l'assurer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**8. ****Le bal des vérités**

La bibliothèque était un endroit calme et reposant. Assise face à un énorme livre détaillant les différentes espèces végétales existantes dans ce monde bizarre, Ariane regardait par la fenêtre, jouant sans y penser avec le crayon qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était en train de devenir, une fille à la parole acide et irréfléchie, ayant peur d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes au point de devenir un rat de bibliothèque ! Si Ludo la voyait, il se moquerait bien d'elle ! Elle ne mettait jamais les pieds dans une bibliothèque ou une libraire, sauf pour consulter de temps à autre quelques ouvrages de poésie. Sinon elle préférait largement traîner dans des bars ou des cabarets bruyants et gais. Cela convenait mieux à son caractère.

Elle poussa un soupir en allongeant un bras sur la table pour y poser sa tête, regardant toujours par la fenêtre. Cette ancienne vie lui manquait. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Rien n'avait jamais été rose pour elle, loin de là, mais ici…Ici tout semblait lui glisser entre les doigts, comme un poisson gluant se tortillant entre ses mains pour lui échapper. Dès qu'elle disait quelque chose, aussitôt autre chose lui tombait sur le coin du nez. Elle arrivait pourtant à gérer en temps normal, à retomber sur ses pieds. Mais là…Là, avec Devoan, elle se trouvait dans une impasse. Elle ne se serait jamais crue aussi nulle. Elle avait pourtant réussi à remettre un type tel que Ludovic sur pieds…Alors pourquoi avait-elle autant de difficulté avec Devoan ?...La réponse la faisait enrager : parce qu'il lui faisait peur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque part, sa présence était dérangeante, comme non naturelle. Elle avait bien essayé de se le cacher en riant avec lui et en l'embêtant mais quand il avait explosé, elle avait été incapable de lui répondre. Elle s'était laissée submerger par cette impression. Et l'avait blessé davantage.

L'étrange chuchotement lui parvint de nouveau aux oreilles et en même temps, la chaleur apparut dans son ventre. Elle se redressa vivement, scrutant la pièce puis le jardin. Où se cachait-il ?...Rapidement, elle fourra l'énorme livre dans son sac et se précipita dans le couloir, se laissant guider par ce lien qui tirait son ventre. Au moment où elle débouchait dans le hall elle se rendit compte comme tout cela était étrange. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ressentait une telle chose ?...Etait-ce une sorte de sort lancé par l'ange bleu ? Si c'était ça, il avait intérêt à l'exorciser et vite fait ! Hors de questions de rester dans un état pareil ! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était de cette façon de maudire les gens ?! Soudain en colère elle grimpa dans l'ascenseur en verre et introduit la carte passe que lui avait fourni Silfrid pour atteindre les appartements privés du dernier étage. La chaleur s'intensifia alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle parvint devant la porte de la famille Tilmitt. Elle resta quelques secondes les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire, puis elle frappa timidement.

-C'est Ariane, fit-elle en tendant l'oreille. Selphie, vous êtes là ?

_-Non, mais tu peux entrer._

Elle haussa un sourcil. Cette voix…Sans hésiter elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement désormais familier. Là, haut milieu du salon chaleureux décoré de couleurs chatoyante se tenait l'angle bleu. Il ressemblait à une sorte d'ombre qui n'avait pas sa place parmi le monde des hommes. Seuls ses cheveux dorés semblaient le raccrocher à la réalité colorée de l'endroit.

-Tu cambrioles les appartements alors ? fit Ariane en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle le vit clairement sourire, dévoilant des dents étincelantes. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de l'audace de ses paroles face à une créature aussi étrange. Et pourtant…Elle ne le craignait pas. Elle était exactement dans le même état d'esprit que lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls sur le toit de la BGU. La présence de cet être si particulier lui paraissait presque normale. Et même rassurante.

_-J'ai l'air de m'intéresser aux possessions matérielles ?_ releva-t-il avec un sourire.

-Assez pour prendre une douche visiblement.

L'ange esquissa un autre sourire en s'essuyant les cheveux avec la serviette qu'il portait autour du cou. Il était torse nu et Ariane devait bien avouer qu'il était extrêmement bien foutu. Mais elle voyait également parfaitement les centaines de veines bleues qui glissaient sous la peau fine et blanche, irrigant toute la partie droite de son corps lui conférant un air particulièrement démoniaque.

-Dis moi, s'enquit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Quelqu'un sait que tu es ici ? Je veux dire tu es autorisé à être là ou tu te fais toutes les douches de l'étage une par une pour éviter de faire pincer ?

_-Pourquoi je ferai ça ?_ s'étonna-t-il.

-Bah je sais pas, disons que tu n'es pas vraiment dans le moule des gens d'ici avec tes jolies petites ailes plumeuses et ton sang tout bleu qui glougloute sous ta peau. Sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant le visage de l'homme se fermer imperceptiblement.

Il resta un instant silencieux puis posa son regard transparent se posa sur elle. Et elle sentit alors la chaleur l'envelopper de nouveau, si fort, qu'elle posa la main sur son ventre.

-Arrête ça, gronda-t-elle en se levant.

_-Je ne fais rien de particulier_, assura-t-il sans bouger. _Tu ressens simplement ma présence, c'est tout. _

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! Evidemment que je sens ta présence puisque tu es juste là ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

_-N'en es-tu pas une ?_ fit-il avec un sourire.

Ariane haussa un sourcil alors qu'il éclatait de rire, un rire froid aux étranges accents métalliques. Mais pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ses propos. Une simple moquerie amicale. Rien de plus.

-Apparemment, soupira-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur le canapé. Surtout en ce moment…D'ailleurs, c'est de ta faute, l'accusa-t-elle sourdement en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Oui, c'était parfaitement faux et enfantin. Mais elle avait une soudaine envie de hurler, de crier son désespoir. Aussi génial que soit Silfrid, il n'élevait jamais la voix. Et elle, elle avait besoin de se défouler. Cependant l'ange parut le comprendre car contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil :

_-Ma faute ?_

-Si tu ne m'avais pas… attirée vers toi hier soir, Devoan et moi, on ne se serait pas disputé et tout irait bien !

Il éclata de nouveau de rire mais cette fois-ci, le son n'avait plus rien d'amical. Et quand il braqua ses yeux transparents sur elle, elle sentit en même temps un frisson la parcourir et la colère l'envahir :

_-C'est donc le fils de Leonhart qui te met dans ces états ?_ ricana-t-il. _Ne t'en fais donc pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui t'est destiné._

Ariane ouvrit de grands yeux, sa rage s'évanouissant comme par magie. De quoi ?...Il faisait Madame Irma maintenant ? Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour en demander plus quand il leva la main, coupant court à toute tentative de conversation :

_-Ils arrivent. Je vais te demander de nous laisser._

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors qu'Ariane essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Selphie apparut, des paquets plein les bras, riant aux éclats avec Silfrid qui la suivait de près. Ils se pétrifièrent en voyant la jeune fille brune qui se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle vit clairement l'angoisse passer sur leur visage bien que Selphie reprenne immédiatement contenance.

-Ariane, trésor, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle en posant les paquets sur la table.

-Je, euh, balbutia la jeune fille parfaitement gênée par le regard émeraude de son ami. Je voulais demander un coup de main à Silfrid pour…

_-Elle est juste passée me voir_, coupa l'ange bleu avec un sourire cruel.

Ariane lui jeta un regard noir avant de rougir de honte. Crétin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit ça ?! L'incompréhension sur le visage de Selphie disparut soudain alors qu'elle tapait du poing dans sa main :

-C'est vrai, vous vous êtes vus, hier soir ! Je me disais bien qu'il était bizarre que vous vous connaissiez.

Affichant son sourire si chaleureux, elle s'avança vers Ariane qui était encore mortifiée devant le canapé :

-Ce n'est rien chérie, assura-t-elle en lui caressant gentiment le bras. Tu sais bien que tu es la bienvenue à toute heure ici.

Puis se tournant vers l'ange qui se tenait toujours en silence derrière elles :

-Seifer, tu veux bien mettre ça au frigo ?

_-T'en as encore acheté pour toute la BGU,_ grommela l'ange en soulevant les paquets alors que la petite femme brune piquait un fard_. Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire un dîner avec tous les autres abrutis ?_

-Et pourquoi pas ! répliqua-t-elle, sa voix montant d'une octave. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se retrouve tous, j'ai pas raison ?!

_-Mais si._

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, Seifer Almasy ! Je te signale que tout le monde apprécie ma cuisine… !

_-Hum._

-Quoi ?! Ose me le redire en face !

Ils disparurent tous deux dans le couloir, le rire métallique de l'ange résonnant contre les murs. De nouveau, il n'avait plus rien d'arrogant ni de cruel. Ariane en était restée estomaquée. A l'instant où Selphie était entrée dans la pièce, l'ange, le dénommé Seifer apparemment, était devenu humain. Il avait agi comme un homme normal, il ne dégageait plus cette aura terrifiante et imposante…Il était comme un être humain. Normal.

Les yeux d'Ariane se posèrent sur Silfrid qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Et ça fit tilt dans sa tête. Mais oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé à la seconde même où elle l'avait vu seul dans cet appartement ? Elle eut soudain l'impression de violer l'intimité de son ami. D'avoir forcé la porte de son jardin secret. Et ce n'était pas une idée très réjouissante. Incapable d'affronter les yeux verts plus longtemps, elle baissa le regard et contourna le canapé pour se diriger vers la sortie :

-Je…je vais y aller, dit-elle rapidement. Excuse moi d'être entrée comme ça…

-Pourquoi tu es venue ?

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. La voix du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges était dure. Et meurtrie. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Ce fut Selphie appelant Silfrid qui la sauva. L'attention du jeune homme fut détournée une seconde à peine d'elle mais elle eut l'impression que la pression se relâchait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse recommencer à respirer. Et à réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de là.

-On en parlera plus tard, promis, fit-elle avec un sourire gêné alors que son ami reportait de nouveau son regard vert sur elle. Ta mère t'attend.

Elle vit clairement une lueur dans les yeux du jeune homme mais il ne releva pas. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de s'engager dans le couloir. Ariane quant à elle se dirigea droit vers la porte d'entrée, direction les jardins. Une fois là, elle poussa un énorme soupir. Elle venait de nouveau de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres. Pire, dans celles de Silfrid qui était son seul et unique soutien dans ce monde de dingues. Comment faisait-elle pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles ?! Maudite poisse !

-Bah, Ariane, t'es pas en cours ?

Elle leva vivement la tête pour voir ses deux amies face à elle, des paquets plein les bras et un air étonné sur le visage. Toutes ses angoisses s'envolèrent alors qu'elle se jetait à leur cou :

-Ouiiiin ! gémit-elle en les serrant fort contre elle. Vous m'avez trop manqué ! Me laissez plus jamais seule comme ça, c'était horrible !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Kalan de sa voix douce en se dégageant gentiment de son étreinte.

-Je me suis disputée avec Devoan, je crois que Selphie me soupçonne de quelque chose, j'ai peur que Silfrid m'en veuille à mort et je n'ai pas réussi à rabattre le caquet à Vilann ! énonça Ariane en s'accrochant à leur bras cette fois ci.

-Ouh là ! Et tout ça en une matinée ? Tu tiens le record d'embrouilles dis moi, fit Kily avec un sourire.

-Surtout qu'il faut ajouter « sécher les cours » sur la liste, finit Kalan alors qu'Ariane piquait un fard, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs. Allez, respire un grand coup et viens avec nous dans la chambre. On va se faire un bon thé chaud et tu pourras tout nous raconter.

* * *

Finalement, Ariane ne raconta rien du tout. La conversation fut déroutée sur les tenues qu'avaient achetées les filles pendant la journée et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle n'avait guère envie de parler de sa dispute avec Devoan ni de l'étrange relation qui la liait à l'ange bleu (Seifer, il s'appelait Seifer) et encore moins de ce qu'elle avait découvert sur son lien de parenté avec Silfrid. Bien sûr, les filles devaient le savoir. Mais dans le doute, autant éviter le sujet. Elle n'avait pas en plus envie de se tirer une balle dans le pied après avoir acheté et chargé elle-même le fusil. Ca suffisait avec les bêtises.

Les filles avaient craqué pour des robes de soirées absolument ahurissantes. Ariane en restait muette d'admiration. On aurait dit des robes de mannequins en plus belles ! Si si, c'était possible ! Il suffisait d'y ajouter des paillettes scintillantes et des châles vaporeux si aériens que la tenue semblait flotter d'elle-même dans les airs. Magnifique.

-Il y avait des soldes ? s'enquit-elle alors, intéressée.

-Non, s'étonna Kily. Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est quand même pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de porter une tenue pareille, remarqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Alors je me suis dis, comme vous en aviez acheté une chacune…

Elle se tut face aux regards sidérés de ses amies. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore dit ? Ce fut alors que Kalan porta la main à sa bouche :

-Par Ondine, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas être au courant.

-Au courant de quoi ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt en voyant l'air désolé de Kily.

-Ah, on est nulles d'avoir oublié ça ! grommela cette dernière.

-Oublier quoi ?!

Ses amies esquissèrent un sourire qui lui donna envie de crier. Quand est-ce qu'elles allaient enfin lui expliquer ?! Enfin, Kalan mit fin à sa torture :

-Demain soir c'est le Grand Bal de BGU. Il a lieu tous les ans à la date de la victoire de mon père…de Squall Leonhart sur Ultimecia.

-Et c'est l'occase de s'amuser un max ! renchérit Kily, un large sourire sur le visage.

-Mais…Vous faites pas ça pour la remise des diplômes ?

-C'en est un autre ça. Tous les ans aussi.

Ariane secoua la tête. Finalement, ils étaient bien comme tous les étudiants. La moindre occasion de faire la fête était bonne. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était que le père de Devoan ait accepté. D'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, il était plutôt rigide sur la discipline…Bah, il avait du être jeune un jour.

-En tous cas, vous allez rayonner mes cocottes ! lâcha-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tous les regards seront pour vous deux !

-Tu veux dire pour nous trois, releva Kily avec un air malicieux.

-Pardon ?

-Bien sûr que tu viens avec nous ! On ne va quand même pas te laisser sur la touche !

Ariane se raidit. Elle ? Porter une robe comme ça ? Hors de question ! Elle ne ressemblerait à rien d'autre qu'à un bâton habillé avec une marque de luxe ! Et puis, elle avait tout, sauf envie de croiser Devoan. Ou même Silfrid. Ou même Seifer. Ou même le père de Devoan. Non, non, non ! Elle n'irait pas ! Il faudrait la traîner de force !

Et alors, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres de Kily, la faisant frissonner :

-Oh mais tu iras. Tu peux compter sur moi.

* * *

Dire que cette après midi là avait été l'une des pires de toute sa vie n'était pas loin de la réalité. Cela avait été…Horrible. Tout simplement horrible. Non seulement Kily l'avait forcée à rester assise pendant plus de trois heures pour la coiffer et la manucurer mais Calystis s'y était mise également pour lui trouver une robe. La jeune fille blonde avait la plus grande garde robe qu'Ariane n'avait jamais vu. Elle s'était même demandée un instant si elle ne rêvait pas. Elle avait également remarqué que la plupart de tenues étaient bleues.

-La couleur préférée de Devoan, lui avait alors dit Calystis d'un ton amoureux.

Et Ariane avait fini avec une robe jaune bouton d'or. Sans commentaire. Kalan avait doucement rit quand elle lui en avait parlé alors qu'elle la maquillait (elles s'étaient toutes liguées contre elle !).

-Calystis est encore une petite fille, avait simplement dit Kalan. Devoan est juste son amour d'enfance. Elle changera vite d'avis.

-Tu ne crois pas que ça puisse marcher avec un amour d'enfance ? s'était enquis Ariane, étonnée de ce ton de la part de son amie si douce.

C'était alors qu'un léger voile avait assombri le visage de Kalan. Voile vite dissipé par le gentil sourire de façade qu'elle possédait. Elle n'était pas la sœur de Devoan pour rien. La conversation s'était terminée ainsi, Kily entrant au même instant pour passer elle aussi par la case maquillage. Mais Ariane avait déjà stocké cette information dans sa tête. A creuser aussi bien sûr.

Et voilà que depuis cinq bonnes minutes, elle était plantée à l'entrée de la salle de bal, en priant de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir se confondre avec les deux plantes vertes gigantesques qui se trouvaient là. Plus les élèves la dépassaient, plus elle se sentait ridicule. Ces filles avaient toute la classe dans leurs belles robes chatoyantes, leurs jolis bijoux scintillants et leurs sourires de diamant. Bien sûr, sa robe était jolie, magnifique même. Elle formait un corset, laissant ses épaules et une large partie de son dos nus, et retombait en tissu souple jusqu'à ses chevilles. Autour de ses épaules s'entourait un châle vaporeux de cette même couleur jaune pâle qui scintillait légèrement, rappelant les milliers de paillettes qui ornaient ses cheveux lissés et coiffés en demi queue tressée. Oui, sa tenue étaient magnifique. C'était juste la personne qu'il y avait dedans le problème. Elle n'était pas faite pour toutes ces choses luxueuses et raffinées. Ce n'était pas sa place. Arrgh ! Mais pourquoi les filles étaient-elles si en retard ?! Elles avaient pourtant convenu de se retrouver là ! Elle n'aurait jamais du partir devant sous prétexte de vouloir repérer les lieux. Idiote ! Dans des cas de force majeure et de menace imminente, on reste groupé ! Règle numéro de n'importe quelle situation désespérée ! Enfin, ça ne marchait jamais vraiment dans les films d'horreur. Ils finissaient tous par se séparer et par crever dans un coin. Elle frissonna. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici une minute de plus. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler et vite. Elle ne voulait croiser personne de sa connaissance à part ses amies et pour l'instant, elles n'étaient pas là, donc…Il fallait agir !

Jetant des regards rapides autour d'elle pour voir si la voie était libre, elle se dirigea le plus vite qu'elle put vers l'immense baie vitrée pour se réfugier dans un coin à l'abri, près de la table à petits fours. Une fois là bas, plus grand monde ne la verrait, bien trop intéressés par la nourriture ! Oui, c'était un plan infaillible ! Elle se glissa donc jusque là, du haut de ses talons claquant maladroitement sur le sol. De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle vira au rouge vif. Evidemment, elle devait avoir une démarche ridicule ! Ah ! Elle se détestait !

Elle se remit à respirer une fois arrivée à sa « planque ». Au bout de quelques minutes, cela sembla fonctionner. Il était bien trop tôt pour que les gens commencent à manger et elle était donc tranquille pour un moment. Elle avait en plus de là où elle était un magnifique point de vue sur toute la salle. Des groupes d'élèves s'étaient formés un peu partout dans l'immense hall, parlant avec enthousiasme et riant beaucoup. L'orchestre commençait à se mettre en place sur l'estrade et s'il n'avait pas été si loin, elle serait volontiers allée discuter avec les musiciens. Mais bon. Il fallait traverser toute la salle. Pas question. Elle avait dix occasions de se vautrer lamentablement. Non. Autant rester en sécurité quitte à passer pour une potiche vivante présentant la table de petits-fours avec un sourire niais. C'était mieux pour son image.

Avec un petit soupir légèrement las, elle leva les yeux vers les dômes de verre qui dévoilaient le ciel noir d'encre parsemé de paillettes étoilées. Elle n'avait jamais vu un ciel nocturne aussi brillant. Dans son monde, la pollution masquait l'éclat des étoiles alors qu'ici, il semblait encore intact. Elle se surprit à essayer de retrouver les constellations que Ludo lui avait montré de nombreuses fois…avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était plus dans son monde. Idiote. Ce fut alors qu'une étoile filante traversa le ciel, le lézardant comme un ruban argenté. Excitée comme une puce, elle chercha vivement du regard quelqu'un avec qui partager sa découverte…et tomba sur Squall Leonhart. Le père de Devoan la dévisageait de loin, une coupe de champagne à la main. Comme de coutume, ses yeux clairs braqués sur elle la rendait nerveuse, d'autant plus ce soir vu sa tenue. Mais elle se reprit. Après tout, elle avait juste à se montrer amicale avec le maître de maison. Aussi, avec un petit sourire timide, elle pointa du doigt le ciel étoilé.

Il lui sembla alors que le temps s'était arrêté. Elle vit très clairement les doigts de l'homme desserrer leur emprise du verre qu'il tenait alors que son visage se décomposait, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'étonnement. Pétrifiée, elle regarda la flûte de cristal s'écraser avec fracas sur le sol, sans que personne ne la remarque. Et à peine avait-elle relevé les yeux, qu'il se trouvait juste là, face à elle. Elle retint son souffle alors que les prunelles bleu glace étaient plongées dans les siennes, brillant d'une intensité qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais pourtant…Pour la première fois, une vague de chaleur sembla l'envelopper. Non pas qu'elle rougissait, non. C'était plutôt…Comme un cocon de bien être. Aussi quand il lui saisit le poignet un peu brusquement pour la tirer derrière lui jusqu'à la terrasse, elle se laissa faire, docile et sereine. Quelque chose allait se produire. Elle le sentait. Son ventre dégageait de nouveau cette douce chaleur qui la rendait confiante et invincible. Elle voulait savoir. Pourquoi cet homme ? Pourquoi lui ?

Il l'entraîna jusqu'au bout du balcon, dans un coin quelque peu à l'abri des regards depuis l'intérieur de la salle. Seulement là, il tourna de nouveau ses yeux clairs vers elle. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et il sembla revenir à lui, lâchant vivement son poignet, comme gêné par son geste. Un silence pesant s'installa sur eux, entrecoupé par les rires provenant du bal.

-Pourquoi ? dit-il soudain. Pourquoi as-tu fait ce geste ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre. Il la regardait de nouveau avec cet air pénétrant qui la fit frissonner. C'était comme si ce simple regard la déshabillait entièrement…Et la mettait à nu, elle et toutes ces choses qu'elle voulait cacher.

-Comme ça, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un geste quelque peu mécanique. Je trouvais cela joli et…je voulais le montrer à quelqu'un c'est tout…

Elle se sentit soudain extrêmement idiote de dire de telles choses à cet homme, grand patron de cet endroit, héro célèbre des environs et qui plus était, père de deux de ses amis. Enfin, deux…Si Devoan acceptait de lui reparler un jour…À cette pensée, son visage s'obscurcit et une vague d'angoisse vint lui serrer la poitrine. Et s'il ne lui parlait plus jamais ? S'il refusait de l'écouter ?

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda Squall Leonhart en se penchant vers elle.

-Hein ? Si si, dit-elle rapidement en sortant de ses pensées. Ça va…

Il la dévisagea une longue minute avant d'hocher la tête et de détourner les yeux pour regarder le paysage défiler sous eux. Il semblait plus serein, plus amical qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Et pourtant…Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier l'intensité de son regard lorsqu'il l'avait traînée jusqu'ici…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête ? L'envie de le décortiquer la chatouillait vivement. Au troisième membre de la famille Leonhart de passer à la casserole !

-Et vous ? osa-t-elle alors qu'il reportait son attention sur elle. Vous me semblez un peu…stressé.

-On peut dire ça, concéda-t-il avec un sourire qui lui fit étrangement un petit coup dans la poitrine. Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos.

-A cause du retour de Kalan et de votre femme ?

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle se rendit compte combien ils étaient déplacés. Mais à son grand étonnement, il se contenta d'hocher la tête, reportant son regard sur l'obscurité. Elle se détendit. Il n'était pas si effrayant que ça finalement. Il paraissait même…accessible.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vues, dit-il au bout d'une longue minute de silence. J'ai été…surpris. Kalan a bien grandi.

- Devoan aussi, glissa Ariane sans même y penser. Je doute que vous l'ayez vu. Et pourtant, il était à côté de vous.

Les yeux clairs se posèrent de nouveau sur elle alors qu'elle se flagellait mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire des choses pareilles ? Pourquoi est-ce que les mots sortaient-ils aussi rapidement de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter ? C'était bien la première fois ! Ce qui la choqua encore plus, c'est que Squall Leonhart ne s'énerva pas. Pire. Il esquissa un sourire et l'intensité de son regard se renforça, semblant scruter jusqu'au fond d'elle.

-Je vois que mon fils a trouvé là une alliée de choix.

-Non ! fit-elle rapidement, terrifiée que ses paroles puissent être mal interprétées. Devoan ne s'est pas plaint à moi ! Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez ça ! Je…Je suis juste assez grande pour faire mes propres déductions, c'est tout.

-Et moi pour gérer mes affaires de famille, déclara le directeur avec un gentil sourire.

Il n'y avait rien de cassant dans ces dernières paroles. Mais elles suffirent pour faire comprendre à Ariane que le sujet était un terrain bien trop glissant pour elle. Et elle n'avait guère envie de se rompre le cou. Surtout à présent que le nombre de mains tendues pour la secourir diminuait à vue d'œil.

-D'accord, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je m'occupe de mes affaires.

Un léger rire parvint à ses oreilles et une étrange chaleur l'enveloppa. Il riait. Squall Leonhart riait. Et d'un seul coup, ce fut comme si le temps autour d'eux s'était arrêté.

-Tu es bien étrange, Ariane venue d'ailleurs, décréta-t-il enfin. Etre en ta compagnie m'est agréable.

-Vous n'êtes pas désagréable non plus, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu dois être une des rares personnes à penser cela, releva-t-il en reprenant soudain un visage plus neutre.

Il sombra de nouveau dans le silence, le regard perdu dans les étoiles qui luisaient faiblement dans le ciel. Elle avait presque envie de s'avancer, de lui prendre la main, de le soutenir…Et avant même d'y penser, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Les yeux clairs se posèrent vivement sur elle, étonnés et aussi légèrement perdus. Ce petit éclat lui empoigna le cœur, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Et de savoir quoi faire pour le faire disparaître.

-Je suis sure que si Naya, ainsi que Kalan et Devoan, vous voyez comme je vous vois, ils penseraient comme moi. J'en suis même sure.

Une nouvelle étoile passa dans le ciel et elle la pointa de nouveau avec un sourire :

-Tenez, même le ciel est d'accord.

La glace fondit en un instant au fond des prunelles et elle sentit à peine la grande main se refermer sur la sienne. Ni même un bras passer autour de sa taille pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle ne voyait plus que cet homme qui lui rappelait tellement de choses, d'impressions et de sensations. Elle était comme enveloppée dans un cocon de douceur et de chaleur et, avec lenteur, elle ferma les yeux.

Une poigne puissante lui agrippa le poignet et la tira violemment. En un instant, elle retomba dans le monde réel. La fraîcheur de la nuit, l'obscurité et la musique assourdissante, tout cela explosa violemment dans son cerveau, la laissant chancelante et perdue. Elle secoua vivement la tête, portant la main à son front, inspirant profondément. Seule la main enserrant son poignet à lui couper la circulation l'aida paradoxalement à remettre en place les morceaux du puzzle. Musique, bal, balcon, Squall, romantisme…Romantisme ?! Avec Squall Leonhart ?! Elle leva vivement les yeux et son souffle se coupa. Car ce n'était pas Squall qui lui tenait le poignet. Mais Devoan.

Le jeune homme faisait face à son père, le regard dur et le visage crispé. Il revêtait son uniforme de Seed et Ariane ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était extrêmement séduisant dedans. Néanmoins, il lui manquait quelque chose pour atteindre la prestance de son père qui le toisait également du regard, froid et altier. Elle sentait les doigts du jeune homme tressaillir alors qu'il se tenait là, entre le directeur de la BGU et elle. Elle savait combien il devait être difficile pour lui d'affronter cet homme qui lui faisait si peur. Aussi elle s'avança légèrement, prête à intervenir. Mais le jeune homme la tira vivement derrière lui. Comme pour la cacher du regard de son père. Et elle l'entendit dire, d'une voix glaciale qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu, même dans leurs pires disputes :

-Je t'interdis de la toucher.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de la part de Squall. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà Devoan disparaissait dans la salle de bal, tirant derrière elle une Ariane qui semblait avoir vu Ultimecia elle-même.

* * *

Elle ne reprit ses esprits qu'après avoir traversé la piste de danse, remonté le couloir, passé le grand hall et arrivé sur de nouvelles terrasses. Seulement là, Devoan lâcha son poignet et s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas, lui tournant délibérément le dos. Ariane secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Déjà, Devoan ne semblait plus lui faire la gueule. Enfin…Peut-être. Vu son attitude…Elle s'avança lentement vers elle en se malaxant les mains, étrangement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas sentie comme ça face à Squall ?

-Euh…Tu es encore en colère ? osa-t-elle, un peu maladroite.

Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et elle se pétrifia, comme un chat pris en faute. Avait-elle encore dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Le jeune homme finit par pousser un soupir et se tourna vers elle :

-Non, lâcha-t-il d'un ton peu sincère.

-Menteur, souffla-t-elle en lui jetant un regard par en dessous.

Les yeux clairs se posèrent sur elle, durs et étrangement luisants. Elle frissonna malgré elle.

-OK, avoua-t-il en plongeant les mains dans ses poches. Je suis encore en colère, c'est vrai.

Ah. Bah voilà, elle le savait bien aussi…Ce qu'elle lui avait dit était plutôt violent pour qu'il passe dessus comme ça…

-Mais je ne t'en veux pas à toi, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Ariane ouvrit de grands yeux. Pardon ? Il détourna le regard, gêné.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute pour commencer. Tout ça…C'est un problème que j'ai avec mon père.

Non, sans rire ? Retenant une remarque du même genre, Ariane pinça ses lèvres pour se taire. Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi. Ne va surtout pas tout gâcher avec des paroles débiles ! Mais Devoan ne semblait même pas l'observer. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et son visage avait pris une teinte douloureuse.

-Je dois le régler avec lui. Il n'y a que comme ça que j'arriverai à avancer.

-Tu as raison, déclara-t-elle enfin, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Tu n'as absolument rien à lui envier, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea un instant, immobile, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, Ariane sentit son cœur se serrer. Bizarre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que pense la plupart des gens, lui apprit-il en s'appuyant contre la rambarde. Pour beaucoup, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

-Tu as à peine la moitié de son âge, remarqua Ariane en s'installant à côté de lui.

-Il avait mon âge quand il a pris les commandes de la BGU pour la première fois. Il avait aussi mon âge quand il a dirigé la guerre contre Gabaldia et qu'il a vaincu Ultimecia.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'une voix étouffée. Ariane lui toucha doucement le bras, refusant de le laisser se morfondre :

-Bien. Ton père est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et après ?

Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers elle, peut-être légèrement soupçonneux. Elle lui sourit gentiment :

-Tu sais mon père aussi est quelqu'un de très connu de là où je viens. Vivre avec lui n'a pas été tous les jours facile. Il était souvent absent et…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça. Ça n'aiderait pas Devoan en tous cas. Inutile de s'étendre sur sa vie, sinon on risquait de lui poser des questions. Et elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre ses nouveaux amis. Pas pour le passé. Elle rencontra le regard clair qui semblait intéressé et elle secoua la tête :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai réussi à me faire connaître à mon échelle, pour ce que je faisais et qui j'étais, dans le même domaine que mon père.

-La musique ? osa-t-il.

-Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Tu m'en as déjà parlé. Et tout ce que tu me dis reste là, fit-il avec un sourire en tapotant sa tempe.

Ce fut alors que se produisit une chose étrange. Qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis longtemps. Ariane rougit. Oh, pas grand-chose. Juste un peu, une légère chaleur aux joues. Mais bien assez pour rester bloquée sur pause, un regard de truite morte fixé sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Si bien que ce dernier finit par se racler la gorge, regardant ailleurs, gêné lui aussi.

-Ah, euh, oui, bredouilla-t-elle en essayant de retrouver le fil de ses pensées. Ce que je voulais dire…C'est que…euh…Tu vaux autant que ton père, si ce n'est plus. Il faut juste que tu le prouves.

-Mouais…

-Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, le faisant légèrement sursauté. Moi, j'y crois ! Je me suis battue pour me sortir de ce même genre de situation alors que je ne possède pas la moitié de ton courage, alors ne va pas me décevoir ! Tu vas battre ton père, c'est compris ?!

Les yeux de Devoan qui s'étaient écarquillés de surprise se durcirent imperceptiblement. Elle haussa un sourcil. Quoi encore ? Il allait refaire l'huître? Visiblement non. Il sembla hésiter seulement un faible instant avant de nouveau lui faire face :

-Tu es sure que ça ne te dérangera pas ?

-De quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Que tu me déçoives ? Si, beaucoup ! D'ailleurs…

-Non, que je batte mon père.

Ariane resta silencieuse, avec l'air d'une poule face à un cure-dent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu la gêner ?

-C'est que…tu avais l'air proche de lui, continua-t-il sans la quitter du regard.

Ah bon ? Mais qua… ? Ah. Aaaaaaaaaah ! Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! Il avait vu ! L'horreur ! Elle vira soudain carrément au rouge vif, de confusion et d'embarras.

-Ah non ! Ah non non non ! balbutia-t-elle en agitant ses mains devant elle. C'était une erreur, un malentendu ! C'était un mauvais concours de circonstance, l'ambiance, tout ça !

-Tu n'es pas…attirée par lui ? insista-t-il sadiquement.

-Mais non ! gronda-t-elle, hyper mal à l'aise. Absolument pas ! On parlait juste c'est tout ! C'est pas du tout mon genre ! Et puis c'est ton père ! Non, non, non !

-Cool.

Elle cessa de gesticuler alors que les bras du jeune homme passaient autour de sa taille et l'attiraient contre lui. Elle ne résista pas. A vrai dire, elle n'y pensa même pas. Elle restait pétrifiée, noyée dans le clair des yeux qui la regardait avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Jamais.

-Parce que j'aimerai qu'on sorte ensemble, souffla-t-il.

Et, un peu gauche, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle ne résista pas. A vrai dire, elle n'y pensa même pas. Pas une seconde.

_A suivre…_

**_9 : A chacun sa G-Force

* * *

_**

Je vois des regards s'écarquiller. "Comment ? Mais c'est quoi ce binz!" Héhé! Les réponses arriveront, ne vous en faites pas! A très bientôt!


	9. A chacun sa GForce

Et hops ! Chapitre 9 ! Une révélation de taille dans ce chapitre ! D'autres à suivre !

Merci pour tous vos encouragements (certains commentaires m'ont beaucoup fait rire ! :D « Devoan est drogué ou quoi ?! » mdr ! ) et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture avec notre jeune demoiselle _in love_ ! ;)

* * *

**9 : A chacun sa G-Force**

Le reste de la soirée lui parut assez brumeux. Ils s'étaient beaucoup souris, un peu gênés, et avaient peu parlé en fin de compte. Ils étaient retournés dans la salle de bal, avaient passé quelque temps avec leurs amis, comme si de rien n'était, puis s'étaient éloignés d'eux et avaient dansé à leur rythme sur toutes les chansons qui passaient, quel que soit le genre. La tête posée contre l'épaule du jeune homme, la main dans la sienne, Ariane s'était sentie bien. Comme elle ne s'était pas sentie depuis longtemps. Cette dernière semaine lui était apparue comme un cauchemar lointain et l'instant présent comme un rêve éveillé. Elle n'avait plus trop su où se plaçait la réalité de la fiction. Ce qui était certain, c'était que lorsque Devoan l'avait raccompagnée à la porte de sa chambre, très tard dans la nuit, il s'était de nouveau penché pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ca, elle ne l'avait pas rêvé.

Pelotonnée sous sa couette, portant encore sa robe qu'elle avait eu la flemme de retirer la veille au soir, Ariane souriait bêtement en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Si elle s'était attendue à ça…Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? Tout ça était des questions qu'elle n'avait pas posées. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de cette soudaine absence de curiosité. Elle avait tellement eu peur de dire de nouveau des paroles qui l'aurait fait fuir qu'elle s'était tue, se laissant guider par le jeune homme et par son silence habituel devenu étrangement familier et apaisant. Oui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne s'était pas sentie obligée de parler. Ni de le décortiquer. Un exploit, vraiment.

Elle se mit à rire doucement, comme une idiote, en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller. Ca semblait tellement dingue ! En y repensant, c'était tellement chevaleresque que ça ressemblait à une scène de série B ! « Je t'interdis de la toucher, elle est à moi ! » Iiiiih ! Trop classe ! Légèrement misogyne mais classe ! Alors qu'elle continuait à se repasser la scène en boucle, sa couette fut soudain tirée en arrière pour l'inonder de lumière. Elle leva son bras sur ses yeux en pestant fortement.

-Alors mademoiselle, on fait l'escargot ? fit Kily avec un large sourire. Sort de là et raconte nous un peu ta soirée.

Ariane ne put s'empêcher de rosir avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté du fait de s'exposer aux yeux de tous ou non. Après tout, Devoan était quand même quelqu'un de très populaire…Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir en pâté pour T-Rex. Son regard finit sur Kalan qui la dévisageait de loin, l'air pensive. Ah oui. Deuxième problème. La famille. Il fallait dire que comme situation compliquée, il n'y avait pas mieux. Hum…Ça commençait à faire pas mal de trucs…Ca aurait presque réussi à ternir sa bonne humeur…

-C'était plutôt cool, dit-elle prudemment.

-Tu as disparu un grand moment, appuya Kily avec un sourire entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire ?

Ariane n'hésita pas longtemps. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de tout gâcher par une parole malheureuse. Elle verrait avec Devoan plus tard. Autant prendre les devants et se protéger de façon crédible. Le mensonge. Elle était aussi très forte à ce petit jeu.

-On avait pas mal de trucs pas forcément très agréables à se dire avec Devoan et on n'a pas voulu vous gâcher l'ambiance, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Elle fut soulagée en voyant que son mensonge était gobé par les deux. Après tout, n'importe qui les ayant vus ensemble aurait pu vendre la mèche…Quoique…Ils avaient été très sages en public…

-Vu ta tête, ça a l'air de s'être bien fini.

-Tant mieux, ajouta Kalan avec un sourire. Devoan était imbuvable ces derniers jours.

Ariane ne put empêcher un large sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. L'idée d'être la cause de tels mouvements d'humeur chez un garçon qui avait la contenance d'un iceberg en permanence était…quelque part assez flatteur.

-Bon et toi ? demanda soudain Kily en se tournant vers Kalan qui détourna vivement le regard, les joues rosées. Tu as avancé ?

Ariane se redressa sur son lit, parfaitement réveillée et les sens en alerte. De quoi, de quoi, de quoi ? Kalan était intéressée par quelqu'un ? La jeune fille brune n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler. Balayant la conversation d'un mouvement de la main, elle se leva vivement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain :

-Il n'y a rien à dire, lâcha-t-elle en passant la porte. Et je te prierai de ne plus en parler.

Kily fit une grimace alors que la porte claquait et se tourna vers une Ariane plus qu'intriguée en tirant la langue :

-Oups ! Toujours sujet tabou !

-C'est qui ? s'enquit Ariane avec une curiosité non masquée.

-Désolée, je ne peux pas te le dire, s'excusa la jeune fille brune alors que son amie piquait un fard. Sinon je risque bien de finir dans la gueule d'un Sulphor !

-Je trouverai de toutes façons…grommela Ariane d'un ton boudeur.

-Je n'en doute pas ! fit Kily en éclatant de rire.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Kalan avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et Kily avait cessé de les asticoter l'une ou l'autre avec leurs aventures de la veille. Au contraire, elle s'était attelée à la tâche de raconter sa soirée. Ce qui était tout sauf calme et tranquille !

-Après j'ai dansé avec Mack Elingans. J'ai même réussi à avoir son numéro perso de videophone !

-Belle prise, commenta Ariane avec un sourire. Ce mec est le plus populaire de ma classe.

-Après Devoan évidemment, rappela Kily.

Ariane réussit de justesse à ne pas s'étouffer avec sa gorgée d'eau. Oui, elle s'en tira plutôt bien. Cela ressembla à un « gnourf » qui disparut dans le torrent de paroles de son amie. Le plus populaire. Elle sortait avec le mec le plus populaire de la BGU. Hum. Cela lui rappelait étrangement de mauvais souvenirs…

-Encore à rêvasser ?

Elle leva vivement la tête pour voir Silfrid lui sourire. Ah oui. Il y avait aussi ce problème là à régler. Il fallait qu'ils discutent tous les deux à propos de Seifer et de…du…enfin bref, de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Mais soudain cela disparut en second plan. Car juste derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, se tenait Devoan. Il la regardait aussi. Elle s'étala en sourire, un peu niaise et gauche, incapable de faire autre chose. Il lui rendit son sourire avec un petit hochement de tête et s'assit à côté de Silfrid qui s'était installé juste en face d'elle. Il commença à manger non sans lui jeter des coups d'œil fréquents et lui adresser des petits sourires. Ariane se sentit soulagée. Visiblement, il n'en avait pas non plus parlé aux garçons. Elle avait bien fait de tenir sa langue.

-Vous allez venir nous voir ce matin ? s'enquit Silfrid.

-Vous voir où ? s'enquit Ariane d'un ton léger, réussissant à grand peine à s'arracher à sa contemplation béate de Devoan.

-C'est aujourd'hui que nous avons notre évaluation de combat avec Vilann, rappela le jeune homme avec un sourire alors que Kily éclatait de rire. Redescend un peu parmi nous.

-Dé…désolée, bafouilla-t-elle, les joues rosées sous le regard amusé du fils du directeur.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le jour le plus important de notre vie, lâcha Vilann d'un ton hautain.

-Tiens, t'es là toi ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en lui jetant un regard en biais. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas entendu tes pépiements !

-Et ma main dans ta tronche, ça fait longtemps que tu l'as pas vue ?! hurla le jeune homme blond en se levant.

-Je suis morte de peur, chantonna-t-elle.

Toute la table éclata de rire ne rendant Vilann que plus furieux. Il se calma quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Kalan lui offrit sa part de pudding qu'elle ne voulait pas. Silfrid ajouta même la crème caramel qu'il ne supportait pas. Quant à la fin du repas, Ariane n'en avait que peu de souvenirs. Car elle et Devoan ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux.

* * *

-On leur dira quand ?

Confortablement installée dans les bras de Devoan, Ariane savourait ces instants de tranquillité. Ils avaient réussi à s'éclipser après le petit déjeuner, chacun pour une raison différente, et ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit de la BGU où ils profitaient du soleil et de la brise fraîche du matin. Le jeune homme contre lequel elle était appuyée referma un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle et posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête :

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans des explications interminables…

-Qui pourrait en faire à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle, soudain mal à l'aise.

Il garda le silence pendant quelques minutes puis haussa le épaules :

-Je m'en fiche. Ce ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment.

Elle sourit alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa tempe. Il n'y avait pas à dire : elle le préférait largement comme ça. Distant et froid en tant qu'ami, il s'était découvert finalement très tendre et prévenant. Ce qui n'était absolument pas pour la gêner ! Elle se laissa aller doucement en arrière, caressant doucement les grandes mains croisées sur son ventre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien…Elle avait presque l'impression que ça n'allait pas durer. C'était même sûr. Elle n'essayait même pas de penser à la réaction des autres quand ils sauraient. Tous seraient choqués, ça, c'était certain. Après, cela dépendait des gens…Elle redoutait particulièrement la réaction de Kalan. Et de Calystis. Après tout la jeune fille blonde était éprise de Devoan depuis qu'ils étaient petits et elle ne s'en cachait pas. Elle allait certainement la haïr…

-Je sens que tu penses encore à un truc idiot, déclara soudain le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna-t-elle en se tordant la tête pour le dévisager.

-Parce que tu ne dis rien depuis plus de vingt secondes, fit-il avec un sourire.

Ah…Ce sourire. Il avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Et le pire, c'est que Devoan ne semblait absolument pas s'en rendre compte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre cette arme secrète, sinon elle était perdue ! Aussi elle feignit une moue boudeuse de toutes pièces :

-Tu exagères, grommela-t-elle. Je ne passe quand même pas mon temps à parler.

-Oh non, juste 80% du temps. Les 20% restants sont juste là pour me faire tourner en bourrique.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds qui le firent éclater de rire. Alors là…Voilà qu'il se mettait à faire de l'humour maintenant ?! A ses dépends en plus ! Ca c'était sûr, elle l'avait plus influencé qu'elle ne l'avait cru ! Ils commencèrent à se chamailler lorsque la cloche de la BGU sonna. Ah ! C'était l'heure d'aller soutenir Silfrid ! Soudain excitée de voir une G-Force de ses propres yeux, Ariane se leva d'un bond et, sans attendre Devoan, s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Sa petite vengeance ne dura pas longtemps. Il la rattrapa à peine quelques mètres plus loin. Hey ! Il n'était pas futur Seed pour rien !

* * *

Agglutinée avec d'autres élèves sur les coursives, Ariane gardait son regard fixé vers l'arène de la serre où se trouvait une vingtaine d'élèves. Ils appartenaient tous à la classe de Silfrid et, tout comme eux, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges semblait tendu. Il écoutait avec cinq de ses camarades les derniers conseils dispensés par le père de Vilann. D'autres professeurs faisaient de même un peu partout dans l'arène, essayant de rassurer les élèves nerveux, parmi lesquels Vilann se distinguait particulièrement. Il semblait agité et mal à l'aise, malaxant ses poings gantés de rouge. Ariane se sentait également anxieuse, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. A côté d'elle, Devoan. était redevenu silencieux et observait avec gravité et attention la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Dans deux jours, ce serait son tour. L'excitation de la petite foule était extrême et Ariane comprenait mieux à présent l'importance de ce moment. Chaque futur Seed allait devoir combattre une G-Force sans savoir de qui il s'agirait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit comment, mais la créature apparaîtrait une fois que l'élève lancerait un appel. Comment, ça, c'était une autre question. Bref, il appellerait et la créature arriverait. Il faudrait ensuite la combattre pour la convaincre que le soldat était digne de sa confiance et ses pouvoirs. Ce serait seulement à ce moment là que la créature se lierait à son maître et qu'ils passeraient ensemble le reste de leur existence. En théorie. Il pouvait toujours y avoir de légers changements. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était ça. Autant dire qu'un étrange paradoxe se présentait aux futurs Seeds : d'un côté, ils souhaitaient voir apparaître une G-Force puissante, signe que leur potentiel intéressait des créatures dotées de pouvoirs incroyables. Mais de l'autre…Il fallait être capable de la combattre. Et ça, c'était une autre paire de manches. Autant dire qu'Ariane était bien contente de ne pas avoir à le faire. Elle ? Combattre un monstre ? Ja-mais ! Plus s'enfuir en courant !

Un frisson d'excitation balaya les élèves alors que sous eux tous les élèves se retiraient de l'arène, laissant un seul d'entre eux au centre. Étrangement, le silence s'était fait sur la serre, créant une étrange atmosphère angoissante et tendue. Ariane se pencha un peu en avant, essayant de reconnaître le pauvre gars, mais peine perdu. Elle se pencha vers Devoan :

-Qui c'est ? souffla-t-elle.

-Ethan Fret, répondit-il sur le même ton. Il est spécialisé dans l'attaque au corps à corps et son arme de prédilection est le poignard. Il est coriace.

La réalité frappa Ariane de plein fouet. Le combat serait réel. Pendant un instant, elle s'était attendue à…A quoi ? Elle ne savait même pas elle-même. Mais l'idée de voir un carnage sous ses yeux la terrifia.

-Mais…Il risque de mourir, non ? osa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le jeune homme détourna son regard vert d'eau de la scène pour les poser sur elle. Sans aucun doute, il avait senti son trouble car il lui sourit gentiment :

-Il n'y a rien à craindre, la rassura-t-il. Regarde, continua-t-il en pointant l'arène du doigt. Il y a des professeurs partout au cas où ça tourne en défaveur du combattant.

Ariane suivit son geste pour se rendre compte, qu'en effet, une dizaine d'adultes attendait sur les bords de l'arène, tous leurs armes en main. Même le père Devoan était là, posant son regard clair sur l'élève seul au centre de la place. Cette vision la rassura bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Si Squall Leonhart était présent, tout le monde était en sécurité. Elle n'aurait pu expliquer pour quoi. C'était comme ça, c'est tout.

-Il appelle, souffla soudain Devoan.

La jeune fille braqua vivement ses yeux vers l'élève, captivée. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et semblait concentré. Elle était presque dessus. Certes, c'était un appel mental mais elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire. A le voir agiter les bras comme un sorcier ou à psalmodier des paroles magiques. Ce fut alors qu'il tomba à genoux, visiblement à bout de forces. Et elle sentit la chaleur poindre au creux de son ventre.

-Il renforce son appel, expliquait Devoan à côté d'elle, obnubilé par la scène. Il a du mal visiblement…

Ariane l'écoutait à peine. La chaleur augmentait peu à peu tout comme cet étrange fil qui semblait tirer sur ses entrailles. Rapidement, elle parcourut la salle du regard. Et se pétrifia. Là bas, en face d'elle, se tenait l'ange bleu, Seifer. Il avait ses yeux transparents braqués sur elle et un sourire quelque peu cruel accroché à la figure. Encore lui ! Mais quand allait-il la laisser tranquille ?! Elle lui cria un « arrête ça ! » silencieux et il secoua la tête, en signe d'impuissance. Elle se sentait prête à le rejoindre pour le secouer de toutes ses forces lorsque soudain un sifflement aigu retentit en contre bas. Et toute la chaleur s'envola. La clameur des élèves jusqu'alors silencieux l'étourdit et elle baissa rapidement les yeux. Son cœur s'arrêta. Là, en bas, se tenait la créature la plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle ressemblait à un immense serpent mauve mais elle avait des ailes translucides qu'elle se mit à agiter frénétiquement, décollant lourdement du sol. Quatre petits yeux rouge vif étaient rivés sur l'élève qui remettait doucement sur ses jambes, prêt à combattre. Ariane n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle avait déjà vu des monstres, plusieurs même dans la serre, mais celui-là…celui-là était différent. Elle sentait qu'il avait quelque chose de plus même si elle était incapable de dire quoi.

-C'est une G-Force qui se base sur l'aspect des Bonaconda, déclara Devoan d'une voix forte pour surpasser les cris d'encouragement assourdissants. C'est parfait pour un combattant comme Ethan. Le poison lui permettra de ralentir ses ennemis pour qu'il puisse les frapper.

-Encore faut-il qu'il la batte avant, répondit-elle en frissonnant. Cette bête est énorme !

-Il est parfaitement préparé pour ça, t'inquiète pas. Il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire.

Pire ? Ce truc était déjà assez hideux comme ça ! En même temps, les T-Rex existaient encore ici donc, oui, en effet, il pouvait y avoir pire. Et si…Et si Devoan tombait sur un T-Rex ? Comment ferait-il ? Il ne pourrait pas le vaincre ! Il serait blessé, peut-être pire, écrasé, collé sur la patte de l'ignoble bestiole comme un vieux chewing-gum et après il… ! Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une main se posant doucement dans le bas de son dos. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui pour rencontrer son sourire :

-Je suis meilleur que lui, dit-il simplement.

Elle le dévisagea puis hocha la tête, esquissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait un sourire. Il se concentra de nouveau sur le combat et elle essaya de faire de même. Mais une étrange impression ne la quittait pas, comme si…Comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose de grave. Elle leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Seifer la regardait toujours. Et le sourire sinistre qu'il avait ne l'aida pas à se calmer.

* * *

Silfrid se débrouilla comme un chef. Bon, certes, il avait une large brûlure sur le bras droit, de nombreux bleus et une arcade fendue, sans parler du sang qui inondait ses vêtements et salissaient ses lames, mais il rayonnait. Il avait vaincu en une grosse demi-heure un…euh, un truc féroce et énorme qui crachait du feu et vomissait de la lave. La G-Force était gigantesque et ressemblait à un énorme loup qui aurait pris feu. Les yeux de la créature étaient jaune vif et luisaient d'une lueur mauvaise. Elle avait été d'une rapidité remarquable compte tenu de sa taille et Ariane avait passé la majorité du combat les mains devant les yeux alors que Devoan s'époumonait comme le reste des élèves, penché dans le vide au risque de tomber. Il était à ce moment là lui aussi souriant et tapotait l'épaule de son ami en le félicitant.

-C'était un chouette combat, déclara-t-il alors que l'infirmière entreprenait de panser les blessures du jeune homme. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait aussi rapide. J'en avais entendu parlé mais…C'était quelque chose de le voir en vrai !

-Vous…euh, connaissiez cette bestiole ? s'enquit Ariane d'une petite voix.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Vilann posté un peu plus loin lever les yeux au ciel alors que les deux autres souriaient, amusés. Bon, c'était peut-être une question stupide. Elle aurait sans doute dû le savoir vu qu'elle était sensée bosser ça pour les cours. Mais ces derniers temps avaient été un peu…mouvementés. Et plonger son nez dans les bouquins n'avait jamais été trop son truc.

-Cette G-Force se nomme Fenrir, lui apprit Silfrid avec un sourire.

-Elle fait partie de ces G-Forces qui ont construit l'histoire de notre monde, continua Devoan. De nombreux récits épiques impliquent Fenrir. Mais cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'il n'avait pas répondu à un appel.

-Waoh ! s'exclama Ariane, les yeux ronds. Je suppose que ça veut dire que t'es un vrai caïd !

Silfrid hocha la tête, modestement. La jeune fille se rendit compte que son ami devait être un combattant bien plus expérimenté qu'elle ne le pensait. Nul doute qu'un des élèves étant passé avant lui l'examen, n'aurait pas tenu deux minutes face au loup aux yeux de feu. Elle avait ressenti la pression sur l'arène et vu tous les professeurs se tendre à son apparition. Le père de Devoan avait même porté la main à son épée. Personne ne savait alors comment allait tourner ce combat. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, elle frissonna.

- Et…Elle a quoi de spécial alors ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée malgré elle.

-C'est une G-Force combine deux éléments, le feu et le sacré. C'est assez rare.

-Assez rare ? Assez rare ?! s'exclama Vilann en arrivant vers eux à grands pas. C'est carrément rarissime ! Et Môssieur fait son modeste ! Tu devrais le gueuler sur tous les toits !

-Heureusement pour nous, tout le monde n'a pas la même façon d'exprimer sa joie que toi, susurra Ariane ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

-Évidemment que je suis content, déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avec un grand sourire. C'est juste que…

Il grimaça alors que l'infirmière enfonçait une aiguille dans son bras sans grand ménagement :

-…je souffre un chouilla, finit-il.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas rejoindre l'infirmerie ? lâcha la femme d'un ton sec.

-En effet. J'aimerai voir les autres combats.

Le femme marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'éloigna à grands pas, croisant la mère de Silfrid qui arrivait en courant. Ariane crut un moment qu'elle allait se jeter au cou de son fils sans même voir ses blessures mais elle fut soudain retenue en arrière. Le père du jeune homme l'avait attrapée de justesse par la ceinture avant qu'elle ne commette son acte de « mère poule aveugle ».

_-Doucement, i__l est blessé_, rappela-t-il de sa voix grave et légèrement métallique.

-Je sais, je sais ! s'exclama Selphie en se dégageant. Arrête de me traiter comme une enfant !

_-Je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir jamais traité__e comme ça_, fit-il avec un sourire.

Ariane vit sans trop comprendre la petite femme brune virer au joli rose avant se retourner vers son fils pour le féliciter chaleureusement, à grand renfort de bisous et de surnoms idiots. Ariane les regarda avec tendresse avant de sentir de nouveau les yeux transparents sur elle.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-elle en se tournant vers l'angle bleu qui se tenait à ses côtés. Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de me dévisager comme une bête de foire ?

_-J'en profite_, répliqua-t-il en retrouvant son sourire sarcastique habituel. En temps normal, c'est moi qu'on regarde comme ça.

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais qui le fit rire. Et, à son grand étonnement, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle était à peine tiède.

_-Considère ça comme un entraînement_, dit-il à voix basse.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il s'était éloigné, rejoignant sa femme et son fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire par là ?

- Ça va ?

Devoan se tenait à côté d'elle, l'air soudain inquiet. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à cet homme d'ailleurs.

-Oui, ça va, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper du Poussinet, ajouta-t-elle en montrant Vilann qui se rongeait les ongles. Il a l'air à cran.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet pour lui, déclara le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Il se sous-estime toujours. C'est un bon fighter.

Ariane sourit face à cette analyse. Sans le savoir, Devoan venait en quelques mots de tracer un magnifique portrait de son ami. Il ne le lui dirait certainement jamais en face. Ego masculin oblige. Elle reporta son attention sur le fils de Zell. Il avait l'air nerveux, très nerveux. Elle se rappela alors les paroles de Kily. Vilann avait la mauvaise habitude de se comparer à son père, Premier Seed de la BGU. Tout comme Devoan par rapport à son propre père, il avait l'impression de décevoir et d'être un moins que rien. Elle poussa un léger soupir. Tout ces mecs étaient décidément bien les mêmes. Trop de confiance en soi ou rien du tout. Le milieu n'existait pas. Enfin bon. Elle était pareille. Avant. Avant ce jour où elle...Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Surtout pas.

Ce fut alors que les cris et les acclamations retentirent. Vilann avait pénétré à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, suivi des adultes. De là où ils étaient, les trois jeunes gens le voyaient clairement de loin, seul au milieu de l'arène. Ariane pensa un instant à essayer de rejoindre les filles, là haut avec les autres élèves, mais les deux garçons ne semblaient pas avoir envie de bouger. A vrai dire, cet emplacement était meilleur pour observer le combat, car plus proche des combattants. Bien sûr, il était réservé aux professeurs et aux élèves passant l'examen mais Devoan et Ariane avaient obtenu l'autorisation de passer. C'était l'un des avantages d'être le fils du Directeur. Quand elle lui avait fait remarqué, il avait esquissé un sourire sans commenter. Un progrès, un gros progrès. La veille, il se serait certainement refermé comme une huître.

Ariane n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'être là. Voir les coups, le sang et le monstre en gros plan n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui la passionnait. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de Devoan et de Silfrid. Elle se sentait toujours un peu démunie sans eux. Aussi, elle resta, s'agrippa légèrement à la manche de son petit ami qui lui tapota la main sans même y penser. Elle capta le regard intrigué de Silfrid et esquissa un sourire, gênée. Il ne sembla pas vraiment saisir la situation car il se contenta de lui rendre son sourire avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Vilann. Elle poussa un soupir, soulagée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il l'apprenne comme ça. Et encore moins envie de voler la vedette à Vilann. C'était son jour après tout. Il avait beau l'irriter au plus au point, elle ne le détestait pas à ce point là. Qu'il ait son heure de gloire, ses applaudissements, ses bravos et après elle se ferait une joie de le faire redescendre sur terre. Hihi. Rien que d'y penser, ça la faisait rire.

-Et c'est parti, fit Silfrid à leurs côtés.

Ariane braqua immédiatement son regard sur le jeune homme blond à l'intérieur de l'arène. Il avait fermé les yeux et tendait sa main face à lui. Il appelait. Sans aucun doute.

Ce fut alors qu'Ariane sentit la chaleur revenir à son ventre. Mais pas comme les fois précédentes. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir. Cette fois, ça faisait mal. Un éclair de douleur la fit se plier violemment en deux. Devoan la rattrapa de justesse alors qu'elle allait tomber au sol. Il criait, Silfrid aussi, mais elle ne comprenait rien. La douleur était telle qu'elle irradiait tout son corps, remontant chacun de ses os, de ses muscles, jusqu'à ce qu'un arc électrique atteigne son cerveau. Elle hurla. Les bras de Devoan la lâchèrent et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, secouée par de violentes convulsions. Entre ses larmes, elle aperçut furtivement Devoan retenu par Seifer, ce dernier le tenant éloignée d'elle. Les yeux transparents semblaient luire plus encore que des diamants et elle y lut un mélange de joie et d'envie. Un craquement sinistre la fit hurler de nouveau, brouillant sa vue et explosant dans son cerveau, semblant le réduire en bouilli. Ce fut alors qu'une voix retentit dans son esprit. Une voix puissante. Et familière.

« Viens à moi ! »

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, elle l'ignora. Elle se sentit happée dans les airs, suivant ce mince filet de voix et tourbillonnant dans des volutes de lumière rouge et or. Puis elle atterrit sur le sol avec une lourde secousse.

Elle demeura là, pantelante, nauséeuse. Autour d'elle, les murmures des élèves résonnaient sur les murs de la serre et elle secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Un bourdonnement incessant restait dans son crâne, tout comme les échos de cette voix. Son regard se posa alors sur ses mains. Elles étaient pâles. Excessivement pâles. Mince, était-elle si malade que ça ? Elle remarqua alors que ses ongles étaient longs et d'une étrange couleur brune. Une légère douleur aux reins la fit grimacer et elle se redressa doucement, étirant avec lenteur son corps endolori. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'avait plus mal. Que toute douleur avait disparu. Et que seule cette douce et tendre chaleur restait au creux de son ventre.

Le silence planait au dessus de sa tête. Tout le monde s'était tût. Elle leva doucement les yeux. Et se pétrifia. Elle était au centre de l'arène. Face à elle, Vilann. La main tendue en sa direction. Il était livide, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'incompréhension. Elle sentit alors la chaleur s'intensifier au creux de son ventre. La panique l'envahit. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi est-ce que… ?

-Un bruit de tissu froissé lui fit tourner la tête. Seifer était debout à côté d'elle. Il avait un large sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants :

-Bienvenue de mon côté de la barrière, G-Force de Vilann Dincht.

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre 10 : L'avènement de Cana

* * *

_

Mouhahahahaha ! Enfin m'y voilà ! J'espère n'avoir pas trop déçu certains d'entre vous ce retournement de situation. Mais sachez que ce n'est pas la fin des révélations sur Ariane, donc il est possible que certaines de vos intuitions soient correctes !

je me suis permis d'inventer une nouvelle G-force pour Silfrid! :) j'espère ne choquer personne... Ariane sera particulière aussi! :)

Dans le prochain chapitre, petite description de notre Ariane G-Force ainsi que son entraînement, les relations avec son maître (gnihihihi !) etc…Ca va bouger ! Yeah !


	10. Etre une GForce? Ou ne pas l'être?

Hello hello ! Comment allez-vous tous mes reviewers préférés ? Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont rappelée à l'ordre ! :)

Je sais, j'ai été plus longue que d'habitude à pondre un nouveau chapitre, mais j'avais une bonne raison ! Je ne vais pas m'étaler, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai mis à jour mon profil. ;)

Voilà, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et j'essaierai d'être moins longue la prochaine fois !

PS : le chapitre s'appelait à l'origine « L'avènement de Cana » mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il allait faire au moins 25 pages si j'y mettais tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je l'ai donc coupé en deux. Le chapitre 11 s'appellera donc « L'avènement de Cana » (ce sera plus approprié que pour celui-ci !).

PS1: j'avais un dessin d'Ariane en G-force mais je sais plus où je l'ai mis. j'en ferai un autre et je le mettrai en ligne quand je rentrerai chez moi ! ;)

* * *

**10 : Être une G-Force ? Ou ne pas l'être ?**

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise là, seule dans cette petite pièce blanche. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la vitre qui lui faisait face. Derrière elle, les adultes tenaient conseil, lui jetant des regards fréquents puis reprenant leur discussion. Le père de Vilann lui adressait des sourires à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait mais elle sentait bien qu'il était perturbé. Personne ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Eux, les habitants de ce monde bizarre, de ce monde de fous et de monstres, ne comprenaient pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et cela la terrifiait au plus haut point.

Assise sur son petit tabouret, Ariane se malaxait les mains, évitant de se ronger les ongles. Elle n'osait pas se regarder. Elle ne voulait pas avoir encore plus peur. Ce corps n'était pas le sien. « Ca », ce n'était pas elle. Elle se voyait en reflet dans la vitre et, même si elle essayait de ne pas regarder, cela lui suffisait pour la déconnecter complètement de la réalité. Elle n'était plus humaine. Elle était devenue une créature comme Seifer. Une G-Force.

Elle avait du gagner dix bons centimètres. Sa peau avait une couleur laiteuse, presque blanche, et de fines veines brunâtres pouvaient s'apercevoir au niveau de ses poignets et de son cou, tout comme autour de ses yeux. Ses ongles étaient bruns eux aussi, mais d'une teinte terne rappelant l'écorce des arbres morts. Ses cheveux semblaient plaqués vers l'arrière de son crâne comme par du gel puis chutaient librement jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun gel, elle avait vérifié d'une main tremblante. Deux mèches partant du haut de son front et finissant derrière ses oreilles encadraient en deux boucles son visage pâle. Elles étaient aussi lisses et luisantes que deux tubes de plastique souple. Ses vêtements avaient eux aussi changé. Un corset souple, d'une matière ressemblant à du cuir mat, enserrait son buste et sa poitrine ronde, dévoilant ses épaules nues et un joli décolleté. Un short très court de la même matière lui servait simplement de bas, des bottes à hauts talons remontants jusqu'à ses genoux. Enfin, une sorte de traîne de tissu tombait souplement depuis ses reins jusqu'au sol, le frôlant à peine. Elle flottait avec légèreté derrière elle, suivant ses mouvements dans un son soyeux. Tous ses attributs étaient de cette étrange teinte brun sombre. Couleur terne. Couleur terre. Non, décidément ce corps n'était pas le sien. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Où étaient ses petites rondeurs, ses jambes un peu trop courtes, ses seins trop plats et ses cheveux toujours emmêlés ? Tout lui manquait. Toutes ces petites choses qui l'énervait _avant_. Elle n'aimait pas ce nouveau elle. Cette perfection lui faisait peur.

_-Tu t'y feras._

Elle ne sursauta même pas, tournant un regard vide vers Seipher qui avait pénétré la pièce, sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'aurait pu l'expliquer. Mais elle l'avait « senti » arriver avant même qu'il n'entre. Cette chaleur au creux du ventre…Elle commençait à comprendre.

_-Pourquoi moi ?_ souffla-t-elle.

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Même sa voix avait changé. Plus grave, plus chaude…Avec un léger accent métallique. Elle s'était définitivement perdue.

Elle vit Seipher jeter un coup d'œil aux adultes de l'autre côté de la vitre puis il s'approcha d'elle.

_-Je l'ignore. _

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Et le sourire dessiné sur son visage d'ange bleu, sur son beau visage de monstre, la sortit soudain de ses gonds :

_-Tu mens_! déclara-t-elle en se levant brusquement. _Tu le savais depuis le début ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit alors que tu savais que j'allais devenir cette…cette chose ?!_

_-J'ai juste senti q__uelque chose de familier en toi, _assura-t-il de son ton calme habituel. _Tout comme tu l'as senti toi aussi._

Ariane se tut, médusée. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Toutes ces choses étranges qu'elle avait ressenties depuis son arrivée s'étaient produites uniquement à proximité de l'ange bleu.

_-Je ne veux pas être comme ça…_souffla-t-elle. _Je ne veux pas être comme toi, _ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

_-Trop tard,_ répondit-il avec un sourire. _Tu utilises déjà le langage des G-Forces sans même t'en rendre compte._

Elle suivit son geste et vit tous les regards tournés vers eux. Elle ne sut quoi y lire sauf de l'étonnement et de l'inquiétude. Et cela lui fit aussi mal que peur. Ils ne la voyaient plus comme une humaine. Ils n'essaieraient plus de l'aider. Elle était définitivement passée de l'autre côté.

_-Ils ne nous comprennent pas ? _s'enquit-elle doucement en s'approchant de la vitre.

_-Ils ne nous entendent pas,_ rectifia Seipher en la suivant, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le verre. _Nous parlons avec des sons qu'ils ne peuvent pas percevoir. C'est une capacité que possède toutes les G-Forces. Cela leur permet de communiquer entre elles en toute sécurité, ainsi qu'avec leur porteur._

_-Comment est-ce que je peux faire une chose pareille ? Je veux dire…Je ne sais même pas comment je fais ça…_

_-C'est parce que tu parles avec moi. Tu le fais d'instinct. Face à un humain, ta voix se fera entendre. _

Elle n'arrivait même pas à être soulagée par cette bonne nouvelle. Elle ne semblait qu'un tout petit grain de sable face à une montagne d'atrocités se dressait entre elle et le monde extérieur. Elle était fatiguée. Epuisée même. Toute cette tension, toute cette peur, c'était soudain muée en lassitude. Elle voulait juste sortir de cette pièce, s'allonger dans son lit et dormir. Comme elle l'aurait fait quelques heures auparavant. Quand elle se réveillerait, tout serait de nouveau normal. Elle en était certaine.

Ce fut alors que la chaleur réapparut au creux de son ventre. Et soudain, elle se sentit bien. En sécurité. Comme si un cocon de douceur l'entourait. Toute sa peur s'évanouit. C'était lui. Elle en était certaine.

_-Devoan arrive…_souffla-t-elle.

A ses côtés, Seipher ne dit rien. Seul son léger sourire s'élargit quelque peu sur ses lèvres bleues. Ariane avait plaqué ses mains sur la vitre, scrutant la porte. Son souffle se coupa quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Devoan venait s'entrer. Mais ce n'est pas sur lui qu'elle porta en premier son regard. Non. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui le suivait. Vilann. Un millier de questions sans queue ni tête fusèrent alors dans son esprit. Allait-il bien ? S'était-il remis du choc de l'arène ? Que lui avait-on fait subir durant ces longues heures passées loin d'elle ?...Les yeux bleux se posèrent dans les siens et ce fut comme si le silence les enveloppa. Durant à peine une seconde, ils se retrouvèrent seuls, face à face. Toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent quand elle comprit qu'il allait bien. Et elle lut le soulagement dans les yeux du jeune homme. Un soulagement qui lui fit du bien, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Il se souciait d'elle. Il avait, lui aussi, craint pour eux. Pour eux-deux.

Cet étrange contact se coupa aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Ils détournèrent le regard en même temps, à la fois en colère et gênés. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à de telles choses ?

_C'est normal_, déclara alors Seifer qui avait suivi toute la scène avec amusement et intérêt. _C'est ton porteur après tout._

Les poings d'Ariane se serrèrent. Elle avait espéré…Oui, elle avait espéré durant tout ce temps passé ici qu'il y avait eu une erreur. Que quitte à être une G-Force, elle aurait voulu être celle de Devoan. Elle le suivait des yeux, le voyait parler aux adultes, affronter son père du regard et par la parole, faisant de grands gestes dans sa direction…Il voulait la sortir de là, elle en était certaine par les regards qu'il lui lançait. Il voulait l'aider. Il tenait toujours à elle. Alors que Vilann la détestait. Tout cela était vraiment trop injuste. Maudite poisse.

_-Tu devrais remettre de l'ordre dans ton esprit_, lâcha Seifer avec une certaine hauteur. _Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est ton porteur et uniquement lui. Les bluettes adolescentes ne sont plus pour toi à présent._

Ariane se tourna vivement vers lui. Comment… ? Ce fut alors qu'elle se rappela des paroles de l'ange bleu. Et la colère l'envahit.

_-Tu mens…_siffla-t-il. _Tu mens depuis le début._

_-Vraiment ?_ répondit-il avec son sourire agaçant.

_-Tu savais que tout ça allait arriver et tu ne m'as pas prévenue !_ hurla-t-elle soudain, hors d'elle.

Elle n'entendit pas sa voix se répercuter sur les murs de la petite pièce. Elle ne vit pas tous les regards se tourner vers eux. Sa rage était concentrée sur Seifer et jamais elle n'avait autant voulu crier sa douleur :

_-Dès notre deuxième rencontre, tu m'as dit que nous n'étions pas destinés ! Tu le savais !__ Tu savais ce que j'étais et ce qui arriverait !_

_-Et alors ?_ convint-il en croisant les bras. _Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Ce qui est arrivé devait se produire. Tu n'avais aucun moyen d'y échapper._

_-Ça ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, ange de pacotille !_

De rage, elle balaya l'air face à elle comme si elle avait voulu le gifler. Un flash écarlate emplit la pièce et elle vit à peine une sorte de boule mordorée s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Ce dernier explosa dans un bruit assourdissant, faisant trembler la pièce. La poussière envahit la salle, masquant la situation de l'extérieur. Ariane était pétrifiée. Elle tremblait. Mais pas de peur. Non. Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. Quelque chose la faisait frissonner, comme si quelque chose coulait dans ses veines, bouillonnait, demandant à sortir, et agitait en soubresauts chacun de ses muscles. Elle rétracta ses bras sur elle-même, essayant de réduire les convulsions. Ce fut alors que le rire froid et métallique de Seifer retentit dans la pièce et il jaillit de la poussière, entouré d'une pouissante aura bleue, tel un ange sortant d'une nuée. Un sourire victorieux illuminait son visage et un éclat gourmand dévorait son visage injecté de sang bleu.

_-Magnifique !_ exulta-t-il. _J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps !_

Ariane ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Un bourdonnement terrible envahissait son esprit, des murmures résonnant dans son crâne, alors que les soubresauts devenaient de plus en plus puissants. Face à elle, Seifer semblait au comble de la joie :

_-Regarde toi ! Tu es splendide !_

Elle suivit son regard, sachant que c'était une erreur. Et ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain. La couleur brune avait viré à l'écarlate. Ses vêtements, le sang bouillonant sous sa peau blanche et ses cheveux étaient rouge vif. Tout son corps semblait luire de la même aura que celle qui entourait Seifer mais de cette terrible couleur agressive et sanglante. Une violente convulsion agita soudain ses mains et elle hurla de nouveau. Autour d'elle, le sol éclata, comme sous l'effet d'une violente pression. Elle sentait qu'elle s'enfonçait, qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Le contrôle de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Ce fut alors que la porte s'ouvrit et Devoan apparut dans son champ de vision. Il avait l'air paniqué, comme lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie. Elle voyait ses lèvres remuer mais elle n'entendait pas sa voix. Elle aurait voulu crier son nom. Elle aurait voulu tendre la main vers lui. Mais elle savait bien que c'était inutile. Soudain, elle le savait.

Aussi elle détourna le regard pour croiser celui de Vilann, debout à côté de son ami. Il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle ou même que Devoan. Les adultes se tenaient derrière lui, ne cessant de lui parler, lui ordonnant certainement de faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Il se sentait impuissant, incapable de faire un geste. Mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle le vit reprendre contenance en un éclair.

_-Aide-moi…_souffla-t-elle, crispée sous la douleur.

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme se mirent à luire doucement. Elle le vit inspirer doucement pour se calmer et il ferma les yeux, tendant la main vers elle. Comme lors de l'Appel. Et la chaleur apparut au creux du ventre d'Ariane. Grandissant de seconde en seconde. Ariane se rétracta sur elle-même, s'entourant de ses bras, essayant de noyer dans cette douceur. Petit à petit, les soubresauts cessèrent, le sang cessa de bouillonner, les murmures se turent remplacés par cette voix. **Sa** voix. La voix de celui qui serait désormais son porteur.

« Tout va bien, calme toi. Tout va bien. »

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux dans un enclos de la serre, à ne pas savoir quoi se dire et à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils les avaient tous laissés en disant qu'ils allaient revenir. Et depuis, le silence avait pesé, seulement interrompu par les bruits courants de la serre (grognements, sifflements et autres joyeusetés). Assise à même le sol, Ariane avait enveloppé ses genous de ses bras et suivait Vilann des yeux alors qu'il faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée. Elle était redevenue normale. Enfin, normale, c'était un bien grand mot ! Disons qu'elle avait retrouvé sa teinte brune. Ce qui était sans doute normal pour elle. Pour la nouvelle elle. Comment en être sûr, ça c'était autre chose, mais les adultes avaient eu l'air soulagé. Donc, c'était que tout devait être revenu normal.

Vilann ne tenait pas en place. Elle n'avait plus entendu sa voix dans son esprit mais elle sentait la chaleur dans son ventre. Elle se tordait et lui tirait les entrailles. Même sans le voir, elle aurait pu dire qu'il était agité et inquiet. C'était tellement étrange de tout savoir de lui comme ça…

_-Qui l'aurait cru, hein ?_ ricana-t-elle doucement plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête vers elle et la dévisagea un instant avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

-Ouais…Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on a la poisse.

Elle hocha la tête, esquissant aussi un sourire. Son ventre se détendit alors que Vilann s'approhait de quelques pas et se laissait tomber sur le sol. Il avait l'air épuisé. Il ôta ses lunettes d'aviateur et se frotta les yeux, dévoilant ses magnifiques prunelles bleues. Ariane ne put s'empêcher de se sentir inquiète. Encore ce fichu lien…Ca risquait d'être vraiment embêtant. Elle avait tout sauf envie de devenir une mère poule. Surtout pour ce gars avec qui elle s'était pris le bec depuis son arrivée ! Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix…

_- Ça va ?_ osa-t-elle.

Il tourna un regard étonné vers elle. Dans une autre situation, elle aurait ri face à sa tronche d'ahuri. Il semblait déchiré entre deux réponses, la sarcastique et la sincère. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle, aussi torturé entre ses deux lui. Il finit visiblement par se dégonfler légèrement avant de secouer la tête :

-Pas terrible, non, avoua-t-il enfin. Mais je crois que ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Après tout c'est toi qui es devenue une G-Force…

Elle leva sa main de monstre devant elle. Une G-Force…Quel cauchemar…

_-C'est déjà arrivé ?_ s'enquit-elle soudain. _Je veux dire mis à part le cas de Seifer, il y a eu d'autres cas de …G-Forces bizarres ?_

Vilann réfléchit quelques secondes puis secoua la tête :

-Non, je ne crois pas.

_-Ce qui est rassurant, c'est que tu n'as pas la science infuse,_ répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement cruel.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais avant d'hausser les épaules, faisant légèrement la gueule. Mais Ariane n'en tint pas compte. Non, elle savait bien, elle **sentait**, qu'il était rassuré. Elle n'avait pas changé à l'intérieur. Elle était toujours la même. Et elle savait que c'était pour lui un terrible soulagement. L'air autour d'eux s'était détendu et ils se sentaient bien. Comme avant. Ou presque.

Ariane se sentit alors ragaillardie. C'était comme si ce cauchemar n'était soudain plus insurmontable. A deux, même si c'était avec Vilann, ils pourraient y arriver.

_Bon !_ fit-elle en se levant. _Et si on essayait de faire un peu de bruit ?_

-Comment ça ? répondit-il en se levant à son tour, l'air soudain inquiet.

_-Bah vi, vu que je suis devenue une Wonder Woman, autant s'amuser un peu non ? Envoyer des éclairs, voler, ou autre__s trucs du genre !_

Vilann était devenu livide. Ouhla ! Visiblement, ce n'était pas un truc qui le branchait.

_-Hey !_ grogna-t-elle. _Un Seed est pas sensé vouloir une G-Force hyper balèze ?_

-Déjà, un Seed veut une G-Force qui soit une G-Force et pas une sorte d'hybride bizarroïde ! répliqua-t-il vivement alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil. Ca t'arrive de réfléchir de temps à autre ?! Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'une G-Force, ni comment contrôler la quintessence, ni même…

_-Eh oh, ça va Einstein !_ trancha-t-elle, piquée. _Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es à la pointe de la connaissance ! _

-J'en sais déjà plus que toi ! Tu ne viens même pas d'ici et tu veux déjà… !

_-J'entends rien et je fais ce que je veux ! Piou piou piou !_

Elle se boucha les oreilles en criant à tue tête alors que Vilann continuait à hurler à ses côtés, les poings serrés. Elle arrivait toujours à le faire tourner en bourrique ! Chouette ! Ce serait rigolo cette coexistence au moins !

Ce fut alors qu'elle eut une étrange sensation. Son corps entier se mit à frissonner, depuis la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de sa traîne. Et un signal apparut dans son esprit : danger. En un éclair, sans même réfléchir, elle se retrouva dos à Vilann et face à l'entrée, bras écartés. Comme pour le séparer de la personne qui venaient de pénétrer l'enclos.

Seipher se tenait là, un large sourire aux lèvres, son aura violette luisant autour de lui :

_-Regardez si c'est pas mignon_, ricana-t-il, les yeux brillants. _A peine sortie de sa quintessence et déjà l'instinct de protéger son maître._

Ariane haussa un sourcil. Comment… ? Elle sentit alors son corps chauffer doucement. C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'elle avait pété les plombs un peu avant. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle était calme, posée, ses yeux braqués sur l'ange qui lui faisait face. Elle aurait voulu se regarder, savoir si elle avait repris cette teinte écarlate. Mais elle ne voulait pas quitter Seifer des yeux. Il puait la menace.

_-On dirait une mère chocobo défendant son petit_, continua-t-il. _Jolie tentative d'intimidation. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant avec moi._

Disant cela, il serra ses poings. Et son aura se renforça, glaçant l'air autour d'eux. Il allait les attaquer ! De nouveau, Ariane réagit sans réfléchir. Elle se mit en position de défense et un froissement soyeux retentit derrière elle alors que tout son corps se mit à luire d'une violente lumière rouge. Ah il voulait se battre ! Qu'il vienne ! Elle était toujours sortie vainqueur des crêpages de chignons avec ces grognasses d'admiratrices de Ludo (sauf une fois où elle s'était faite trébuchée toute seule mais ça ne comptait pas !)! Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle ne l'avait jamais craint, jamais ! Le sourire de Seifer se fit carnassier et il leva le poing…

-Seifer, ça suffit !

Ariane vit immédiatement l'aura de l'ange s'estomper malgré lui alors que la mère de Devoan jaillissait derrière lui. Les yeux ambrés luisaient de colère mais ils s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement en se posant sur Ariane. Cependant, la femme rousse se reprit avec une rapidité impressionnante :

-Pardonne-le Ariane, fit-elle de sa voix chaude. Il a tendance à trop en faire, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à sa G-Force.

_-Je voulais voir sa forme de combat_, répliqua Seifer avec un sourire satisfait. _Avoue que tu es surprise._

La femme reposa son regard sur Ariane qui s'était légèrement détendue. Si son porteur était là, Seifer ne pourrait pas faire n'importe quoi. Du moins elle l'espérait. Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de forme de combat ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'elle virait au rouge vif ? Ça expliquerait bien des choses…Même si c'était plus que flippant !

-J'avoue…que je ne m'attendais pas à cela, dit prudemment la mère de Devoan. Je ne t'aurais certainement pas reconnue. Surtout avec cette…roue.

Ariane haussa un sourcil. De quoi ? Elle voulait se retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil à Vilann. Et elle se pétrifia. Là, juste derrière elle, se tenait une sorte de mur multicolore : vert, doré, bleu, à forte dominante rouge. Qu'est-ce que ça fichait là ce truc ?! Elle fit un pas en avant, sur le côté, marcha en crabe…Ce machin la suivait ! Elle se mit à courir comme une idiote pour s'en défaire, mais pas moyen ! Ce fut la voix de Vilann qui la stoppa.

-Mais arrête-toi, andouille !

Son corps obéit avant son esprit. C'était comme si…Elle avait été dressée pour répondre à cette voix. Ca avait quelque chose de…terriblement frustrant. Elle jeta un regard noir à son « porteur » avant de se retourner vers ce qui était **le** véritable problème. D'une main tremblante, elle toucha la roue. Elle était chaude et douce. Et…étrange sensation, c'était comme si elle sentait cette caresse, ailleurs qu'au bout de ses doigts. Bizarre. Elle se retourna vers Vilann et la mère de Devoan qui continuait à l'observer :

_-C'est quoi ce truc ?_ osa-t-elle demander.

-Ça doit être…ta façon d'impressionner l'ennemi, déclara la femme rousse avec un léger sourire. C'est plutôt réussi. C'est magnifique.

Ariane esquissa un sourire. Bon. Au moins, elle était jolie à regarder. Mais concrètement, ça servait à quoi d'avoir une roue comme un paon, à part pavaner ? Vilann l'observait de loin, semblant réfléchir profondément. C'est sûr que pour lui, la beauté n'était pas forcément le premier critère.

_-Ça doit jouer un rôle de bouclier_, proposa Seifer d'un ton connaisseur alors que la mère de Devoan hochait la tête.

_-Mais…c'est mou_, remarqua Ariane en tapotant la roue qui ondula doucement, chatoyant dans la lumière.

Waoh. C'est vrai que c'était joli. Seifer sourit :

_-Ça l'est maintenant que le danger est passé. Mais je suis certain que lorsque je suis arrivé, c'était plus dur que l'acier. On pourrait vérifier cette théorie très simplement…_

Il serra le poing et Ariane sentit aussitôt l'air autour d'elle picoter. De nouveau, la chaleur dans son ventre se fit douloureuse. Il allait recommencer.

-On ne va rien vérifier du tout, intervint la femme rousse en lui jetant un regard noir alors qu'il haussait les épaules, toute tension disparaissant en un instant. C'est à Squall et aux Seeds de s'occuper de cette histoire.

A l'entente de ce nom, le trouble assaillit Ariane. Qui disait Squall disait Devoan…Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés tous les deux depuis sa…transformation. Elle l'avait à peine vu derrière une vitre et à ce moment là son foutu nouvel instinct avait été plus absorbé par Vilann que par son petit ami. Elle était vraiment nulle…

Un bruit soyeux retentit derrière elle et elle se retourna pour se rendre compte que sa roue avait disparu, s'affaissant en cette longue traine qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Ses vêtements avaient repris leur teinte marron.

_-La flamme s'est éteinte_, fit Seifer. _Dommage_.

-Oui, on dirait que, comme le feu, tu…changes d'apparence en fonction de ton état, expliqua un peu plus la mère de Devoan en s'approchant d'elle. C'est intéressant. Peu commun mais intéressant. Tes cheveux aussi ont repris leur aspect normal.

_-Mes cheveux ?_ s'étonna Ariane en portant les mains à sa tête. _Ils avaient quoi mes cheveux ?_

-Ils étaient … disons…

_-D__ressés sur ta tête. Comme un hérisson_, commenta Seifer avec un large sourire moqueur. _Enfin, tel porteur, tel G-Force._

Vilann haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarque. Comme toutes les personnes qu'elle avait croisé, il semblait craindre l'ange bleu. Rien d'étonnant à ça. Il dégageait quelque chose de tellement macabre…Mais il y avait plus important ! Comment ça dressés sur sa tête ?! Quelle horreur !

-La fameuse coupe punk, rappela la mère de Devoan en riant.

_-Cette blague n'est pas drôle au final,_ gémit Ariane, au bort des larmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien de ce genre, la rassura la femme rousse. Tes cheveux sont toujours tirés vers l'arrière, ils forment juste…une sorte de deuxième roue plus petite à l'arrière de ton crâne, c'est tout.

Ariane essaya de visualiser avec beaucoup de difficulté. Hum. La prochaine fois qu'elle rencontrerait Seifer quelque part, elle aurait sur elle un mini miroir !

Elle fit soudain un bond de vingt centimètres en poussant un petit cri. Vilann s'était pétrifié derrière elle, la main tendue.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_ hurla-t-elle, rose vif, saisissant dans ses bras sa longue traîne et la blottissant contre sa poitrine.

-Je…je voulais juste savoir de quoi elle était faite, répondit-il, l'air ennuyé par une telle réaction. C'est quand même bizarre comme matériau : c'est dou et très souple.

_-Oui et bien la prochaine fois, tu gardes tes mains sur toi !_ répliqua-t-elle en serrant toujours le tissu contre elle. _Ou tu verras la mienne grandeur nature dans ta tronche d'abruti !_

-Eh oh ! Ça va ! Ce n'est quand même pas comme si je t'avais pelotée !

_-Ça m'a fait le même effet andouille ! _

Un silence gêné tomba sur eux alors qu'ils se dévisageaient. Vilann vira alors au rose vif alors que Seifer éclatait de rire, Ariane toujours tremblotante et crispée sur sa traîne.

-J'ai compris, fit la mère de Devoan avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas du tissu mais une partie de ton corps.

Ariane tourna vers elle un regard éberlué, les joues toujours rosées. De quoi ?

-Ce doit être comme un organe sensoriel, poursuivit la femme rousse. C'est pourquoi il est aussi sensible.

_-Et sensitif_, ajouta Seifer avec un sourire entendu.

Ariane serra un peu plus sa traîne, ou queue, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, en jetant un regard noir à un Vilann à présent parfaitement géné. Il croisa son regard et montra ses mains, en signe d'excuse. Elle hocha la tête. Bon, mieux valait ne pas s'éterniser sur ce malheureux accident. Mais note pour plus tard : ne jamais, jamais, laisser quelqu'un toucher sa traîne. C'était trop…Trop…Il n'y avait même pas de mot pour ça ! Yeurk !

-Étrange qu'un tel organe serve de bouclier, continua la mère de Devoan, plus pour elle-même que pour eux. Ce serait comme mettre en avant une faiblesse…

_-Sauf si ses ennemis n'arrivent pas à l'approcher_, releva Seifer. _Elle possède peut-être un pouvoir répulsif. Mais impossible de savoir lequel sans…_

-Non, on ne va pas vérifier ta théorie, coupa son porteur alors qu'il grommelait de nouveau. Cesse donc de toujours ramener ça sur le tapis, je ne vais pas changer d'avis.

Ariane esquissa un sourire satisfait :

_-T'as entendu ? Reste bien sage !_

Sans vraiment savoir comment, elle devina qu'elle venait d'employer le langage des G-Forces. Seifer posa son regard sur elle. Entre eux, leurs porteurs discutaient calmement, sans savoir qu'ils tenaient également une conversation. C'était comme un micor caché, mais en mieux. Pratique en fin de compte.

_-Ne me tente pas_, répliqua-t-il d'un ton qui ne plaisantait pas.

Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Mais là…Il y avait autre chose. Et c'était terriblement bizarre. Elle craignait pour Vilann. Car si Seifer lançait une attaque, là, maintenant, nul doute que l'onde de choc toucherait le jeune homme. Deux choses la bouleversaient : premièrement, la terreur sourde que quelque chose arrive à son désormais « porteur ». C'était comme si elle préférait prendre les coups à sa place plutôt que de le voir souffrir. Elle ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer blessé : son ventre se tordait d'angoisse à cette idée. Mais bon, ça, à la limite, cela pouvait être lié à toute cette histoire de G-Force. Elle pouvait vaguement l'accepter (même si ce n'était pas évident !). La seconde chose qui la perturbait (et pas la moindre) c'était qu'elle avait soudain des connaissances qu'elle n'avait jamais possédé auparavant ni même entendu parler. Puissance des G-Forces, coups spéciaux, éléments, stratégies d'attaque et de défense développement de pouvoirs, améliorations. Et surtout, surtout, une mélodie flottait dans son esprit sans même qu'elle ne soit capable de la chantonner. Elle était juste là, à caresser son esprit et disparaissait lorsqu'elle essayait de l'attraper. C'était comme si…comme si elle était devenue une machine de guerre, capable de combattre par instinct. Elle qui n'avait jamais écrasé une araignée voilà qu'elle se sentait capable de faire face à un T-Rex ! Quelle horreur ! Elle n'en avait pas du tout envie ! Et ce qui la terrorisait était de savoir qu'elle bondirait sans hésiter dans la gueule de dinosaure arianivore si Vilann était en danger ! C'était complètement n'importe quoi !

La mère de Devoan agitait depuis plusieurs secondes une main devant ses yeux pour la tirer de ses pensées :

-Toujours avec nous ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

_-Si ce corps est toujours moi, oui_, répondit Ariane en forçant un air décontracté.

La femme rousse la dévisagea un instant puis eut un gentil sourire :

-Tu prends les choses bien mieux que nous ne l'aurions cru.

Sans même le vouloir, Ariane jeta un coup d'œil à Vilann qui, comme par hasard, tourna pile à cet instant son regard vers elle. Et elle sut que la même réponse flottait dans sa tête de poussin : _**ils**_ avaient pris les choses bien mieux qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Tous les deux. Comme si avoir adopté la même attitude était une chose naturelle. Mais le formuler à voix haute était bien trop génant et bizarre. Aussi la jeune fille se contenta de sourire. Sans rien dire.

-Tant mieux, continua la mère de Devoan. Nous étions tous très inquiets pour toi. Pour vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Vilann.

-Ça va, fit-il en hochant la tête. Mais on aimerait bien pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Ariane acquiesça vigoureusement…avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de formuler exactement ses pensées. Ca devait bien être la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré !

-C'était un peu pour ça que j'étais venue en fait, avoua la femme rousse avec un gentil sourire.

-On peut sortir d'ici ? s'enquit Ariane, pleine d'espoir.

Enfin elle allait quitter cette serre humide et poisseuse où l'odeur du dino flottait dans l'air !...

-Je vous emmène voir Squall. Il souhaite vous parler avant de vous montrer vos nouveaux logements.

L'enthousiasme d'Ariane retomba comme une bouse fraiche. « Nouveaux » logements ? Elle allait donc quitter la chambre de Kily et Kalan ?...Bah, évidemment, idiote ! Comme si elles pouvaient continuer à partager une pièce avec une G-Force. Inconnue et bizarre en plus de ça ! Elle passa sa main sur son visage, essayant de ne pas remarquer au passage que sa peau était à peine tiède (autant ne pas en rajouter). C'était un cauchemar…Chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression de retrouver un peu de courage, hop ! On le lui retirait pour lui présenter quelque chose d'encore pire ! C'était un peu du genre « oh, quelle belle bague tu as ! Donne la moi et prends ce magnifique anneau en fil de fer orné d'une nouille ! ». En pire.

Elle sentit alors la douce chaleur poindre dans son ventre. Et comme de coutume depuis plusieurs heures quand cela arrivait, une vague de bien être l'enveloppait. Sans surprise, elle leva les yeux vers Vilann qui la regardait, l'air légèrement inquiet. Bien entendu, il détourna vivement le regard, les mains plongés dans les poches et les joues légèrement rosées d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Mais cela suffit à Ariane. Il était là. Il était en sécurité auprès d'elle. Et, aussi triste et pathétique que cela puisse être, cela lui suffisait pour se sentir bien dans ce nouveau corps. Qui aurait cru qu'être une G-Force eut été si simple ?

_**A suivre**_

_**Chapitre 11 : L'avènement de Cana**_


	11. L'avènement de Cana

Ouf ! Il a été long à arriver celui-là ! Mais j'avais tellement de choses à dire et je savais comment je voulais qu'il termine donc il m'a fallut écrire une tartine ! A vrai dire, il n'a pas tout à fait tourné comme je le pensais, mais je pense que c'est très bien comme ça ! Je me suis éclatée avec la relation entre Vilan et Ariane !

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews et tout ceux qui lisent cette fic, malgré ma lenteur -_- …

C'est pour vous !

Excellente lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : L'avènement de Cana**

Squall Leonhart était assis derrière son bureau et ne leva même pas la tête vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Ou plutôt si. Ses yeux bleus jetèrent un regard en leur direction avant de retourner sur le papier placé devant lui. Ariane sentit la mère des jumeaux se tendre légèrement à ses côtés. Forcément. Se trouver dans cette situation ne devait rien avoir d'agréable pour elle. Elle ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé mais elle se doutait que quelque chose d'extrêmement grave avait du arriver pour diviser cette famille et forcer cette femme à quitter la BGU avec sa fille, laissant derrière elle son fils. Devoan avait même dit « abandonné aux mains de cet homme qui a un glacier à la place du cœur ». C'était peut-être ça la raison en fin de compte. Squall Leonhart était incapable d'aimer.

Elle secoua la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui semblait impossible à croire. Le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui lui avait laissé voir un homme blessé et fatigué, pas quelqu'un n'éprouvant aucun sentiment. En revanche, le manque de communication pouvait bien être le principal problème. Elle poussa un profond soupir en appuyant la main sur sa joue. Ahlala, voilà qu'elle allait devoir régler ce différent là aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire sans elle !

Elle revint vivement sur terre en se rendant compte que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle, sauf celui de Squall toujours penché sur son document. Celui de Vilann en revanche brillait de colère et…d'un certain malaise également.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous à soupirer comme ça ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il va croire que tu te fiches de lui !

_-Quoi ? Ça a pas le droit de soupirer une G-Force ?_ répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton alors que la mère de Devoan masquait un sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est pas le problème ! gronda Vilann toujours à voix basse. T'es pire qu'un Ifrit, tu n'as aucune manière !

_-Ah !_ s'exclama-t-elle soudain à voix haute. _Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! C'est vraiment le poussin qui se fout du caneton !_

A ses mots, la femme rousse ne put retenir un éclat de rire alors que Vilann prenait une jolie teinte rouge mixée de gêne et de colère. Le bruit attira l'attention de Squall qui leva (enfin !) les yeux sur eux. Vilann se raidit immédiatement, les traits crispés. Waoh. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le Directeur de la BGU faisait toujours un effet incroyable à ses élèves. Étrangement, Ariane se sentait bien. Il n'y avait plus ce malaise qui l'enveloppait comme avant lorsque les yeux clairs se posaient sur elle. Non. Elle ne ressentait plus que cette gentille chaleur dans le creux de son ventre. Aussi quand le regard de Squall se posa sur elle, elle lui fit un sourire sincère. L'homme haussa légèrement un sourcil. Ah. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui sourit visiblement. Pauvre bougre…

-Je t'ai amené Vilann et Ariane, comme tu me l'avais demandé, déclara soudain la femme rousse de sa voix grave.

Le beau visage avait pris une teinte dure qu'Ariane ne lui avait jamais vue. Et elle vit clairement l'irritation envelopper le Directeur :

-Merci, lâcha-t-il d'un ton calme mais parfaitement glacial. Tu peux disposer.

Aïe. Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à dire à son ex-femme qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'être là…

-Oh, oui, je pourrais, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Mais je ne suis pas sous tes ordres « Squall Leonhart ».

Elle avait plus craché son nom que prononcé. Ariane regarda avec anxiété l'homme le plus puissant de la BGU et peut être même de la contrée se lever lentement de son siège avec les gestes mesurés d'un félin prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Les yeux clairs étaient plus froids de la glace et étaient posés sur la femme rousse qui se dressait fièrement, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Elle ne flanchait pas. Elle supportait ce regard pénétrant. Et Ariane pensa qu'elle devait certainement être une des seules personnes de ce monde à pouvoir le faire. Squall descendit de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait et avança lentement vers eux. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'inquiétant...De dangereux.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Ariane se décala d'un pas et se plaça face à Vilann, comme pour le protéger du Directeur. Elle sentit clairement sa peau chauffer et son cuir chevelu la picoter. Mais elle ne pouvait quitter l'homme des yeux. Et lorsque ce dernier tourna vivement la tête vers elle, un froissement soyeux emplit l'air alors que sa roue se déployait dans son dos, masquant totalement Vilann au regard bleu. Elle vit clairement les yeux clairs s'écarquiller de surprise et soudain un vent glacial balaya les papiers du bureau, claquant dans les lourds rideaux de velours. Dans une gerbe de paillettes gelées, une forme apparut au dessus de Squall, inondant la pièce d'une lumière bleue. Ariane retint son souffle. C'était une femme. Une femme splendide à la peau bleue, incrustée de cristaux de glace, et aux yeux plus durs encore que ceux de son Porteur. Une G-Force !

Une vague de panique envahit Ariane alors que les effluves de la nouvelle venue la percutèrent de plein fouet. Elle était puissante, bien trop puissante pour elle ! Elle se mit vivement en position de défense, sentant la chaleur dans son ventre se mettre à bouillonner comme de la lave en fusion. Une violente lumière rouge se répercuta sur les murs, contrant l'aura bleuté. Il y eut soudain un violent fracas et Seifer apparut à son tour par la porte qu'il venait de défoncer. Tout son corps palpitait, renvoyant une aura violette, alors qu'un sourire carnassier illuminait son visage. Il déploya ses immenses ailes dans un claquement sec et fit face à Squall et à sa G-Force. Cette dernière poussa un sifflement suraigu en reconnaissant l'ange, le beau visage se déformant en une grimace monstrueuse, ne provoquant qu'un élargissement du sourire carnassier de Seifer. Ariane ne comprenait rien. Tout se passait trop vite. Mais son nouveau corps semblait savoir quoi faire. Tout comme son esprit qui fonctionnait trop vite à son goût. Des dizaines d'informations passaient à la vitesse de la lumière devant ses yeux. Cette inconnue était puissante. Mais avec Seifer avec ses côtés elle avait une chance de la contrattaquer. Il suffisait qu'elle attende qu'ils s'attaquent et elle pourrait…

-Assez !

-Arrêtez !

Les deux cris la ramenèrent vivement sur terre. Squall et la femme rousse s'étaient placés entre les G-Forces, les bras écartés. Ils se tenaient dos à dos et leurs visages étaient crispés par la colère et la concentration. Ils essayaient d'arrêter leurs G-force respective de se jeter à la gorge l'une de l'autre. Et visiblement, ce n'était pas gagné. Seifer avait ravalé son sourire, dévoilant un visage irrité et en colère. Quand à la seconde G-Force, elle lui jeta un dernier regard glacé avant de disparaître. A peine cela fait, Seifer tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce, sans un regard pour ceux qui y restaient.

Ariane sentit la tension s'évaporer en un instant alors que Squall se tournait vers la mère de Devoan. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux à bout de souffle et ils se jetèrent un regard, gênés et coupable. Ce fut alors qu'Ariane sentit une douleur aiguë dans son ventre. Elle se tourna vivement pour voir Vilann au sol, les mains crispées sur le tapis. Le sang quitta son visage alors qu'elle s'agenouillait vivement vers lui, le redressant dans ses bras avec autant de facilité que s'il eut été un enfant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit ses propres vêtements virer du rouge au brun alors qu'un froissement résonnait à ses oreilles, sa roue s'affaissant sur le sol. Mais elle n'y prêta même pas attention. Ses yeux fixaient avec inquiétude le visage pâle et crispé de Vilann. Elle sentait les muscles du jeune homme tendus à travers ses vêtements. Elle passa sa main sur le visage en sueur. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

Les deux adultes se précipitèrent vers eux, inquiets. Ariane leva vivement la tête et braqua ses yeux dans ceux de Squall :

_-Arrière !_ hurla-t-elle, ses dents pointant soudain comme des crocs dans sa bouche.

L'homme s'arrêta net, imité par sa compagne. Ariane ne le quittait pas des yeux, resserrant ses bras autour de Vilann, le pressant contre sa poitrine. Comme une mère protégeant son enfant. Le visage de la mère de Devoan s'adoucit et elle osa un pas vers eux, Squall demeurant immobile :

-Ariane…appela-t-elle doucement de sa voix douce. J'ai besoin d'examiner Vilann pour voir s'il va bien…

Ariane hésita, en proie à un conflit intérieur qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même. La douleur dans son ventre était violente. Et il était en sécurité dans ses bras. Pourquoi le laisser partir ? Il ne risquait rien ici.

-Ariane, appela de nouveau la femme rousse en essayant de capter son regard toujours braqué sur Squall. Tu m'entends ?...

La jeune fille finit par incliner la tête et la mère de Devoan vint vivement s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Elle tâta le visage du jeune homme et posa sa main sur le front brûlant. Puis elle leva ses yeux ambrés vers Ariane :

-Ariane, chérie, il faut que tu le relâches un peu. Tu vas l'étouffer.

Ariane tourna vers elle des yeux brillants, lentement, à la manière d'un automate. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça : elle était dévorée par l'angoisse et la terreur. La terreur de le perdre. Si. Elle avait déjà ressenti ça. Une fois. Et ce jour là, sa vie était devenue un enfer. Sentant les souvenirs la frapper de plein fouet, elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte, posant sa joue sur les cheveux blonds. Les mains de la femme rousse se posèrent vivement sur ses bras, essayant de l'arrêter. Elle avait une force impressionnante pour sa petite carrure. Mais elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec Ariane.

-Ariane, arrête, dit-elle d'une voix où transparaissait la panique. Personne ne va l'emmener. Il doit respirer, laisse-le…

-Il va bien. Inutile de paniquer comme ça.

Cette phrase claqua dans l'esprit d'Ariane. Et elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Squall. Il n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il se trouvait lorsqu'elle avait crié. Il l'observait d'un air intéressé. Mélangé à une froideur qui la fit soudain bouillir de colère.

Avec douceur et une extrême attention, elle se détacha de Vilann le confiant à la femme qui l'accueillit rapidement dans ses bras, comme si elle craignait que la jeune fille change d'avis. Puis Ariane se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fit un pas en avant, faisant face au Directeur de la BGU.

_-Tout ça, c__'est de votre faute_, gronda-t-elle, le visage dur.

Il encaissa la remarque, sans broncher, le masque d'impassibilité demeurant fixé à son visage sérieux et froid de Directeur. Et, sans comprendre pourquoi, cela ne fit qu'ajouter à sa colère. Ce fut alors qu'il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête :

-Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il d'un ton sincère.

Ariane garda le silence. Une voix en elle lui disait qu'elle devrait se calmer face à ces mots si rares dans la bouche du grand Squall Leonhart, qu'elle devait être la première à les entendre depuis bien longtemps. Mais la douleur de son ventre l'empêchait de pardonner. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle était en train de changer. Elle était en train de devenir aussi dure que cet homme qu'elle avait face à elle. Plus peut-être. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

-Il n'a sans doute pas supporté la tension et la pression due à la présence de trois G-Forces prêtes à se battre, continuait Squall de sa voix calme. Il est aussi possible que tu aies puisé dans son énergie plus que tu ne l'aurais du en faisant ta démonstration de force. Il ne l'a pas supporté parce qu'il n'a pas encore reçu l'entraînement adéquat pour cela. Et toi non plus. Ca n'arrivera plus une fois cela fait.

_-Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver__ pour commencer_, répliqua Ariane d'un ton cinglant.

Il parut légèrement ébranlé par ce ton. Il devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle se dégonfle et qu'elle se sente coupable pour avoir autant puisé dans l'énergie vitale de Vilann. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire.

_-C'est de votre faute_, répéta-t-elle durement. _Vous transpiriez la colère et l'agressivité en venant vers nous, vous avez appelé votre bestiole hystérique sans raison et, le pompon, l'autre schizophrène de Seifer se pointe pour tout faire sauter. Comment vouliez-vous que je réagisse autrement ?_

Squall demeura pétrifié. Il semblait incapable de trouver ses mots. Il jeta même un regard légèrement perdu à son ex compagne qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, coupable.

-Je…je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il au bout d'une longue minute de silence. J'ai été surpris de voir ta forme de combat. Mon esprit a réagi plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Je…pareil quand Shiva est apparue, avoua la femme rousse d'une petite voix.

Ariane serra les mâchoires, retenant une autre remarque cinglante. A cet instant là, elle sut qu'elle irradiait de colère et que la couleur écarlate devait la recouvrir intégralement.

_-C'est toujours pareil_, grinça-t-elle. _Les adultes se bouffent le nez et ce sont les enfants qui trinquent. La prochaine fois, réglez vos problèmes conjugaux sans nous. C'est comme ça que ça n'arrivera plus_, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard appuyé à Squall.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de la dévisager avec attention, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Et que ce qu'il voyait lui rappelait certaines choses. Ariane n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle tourna les talons et s'accroupit pour prendre Vilann dans bras, le soulevant avec facilité. Elle ne trouva même pas ça bizarre. Non, la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait le sortir de cette pièce le plus rapidement possible. Son instinct le lui hurlait.

_-Ça va_, lâcha-t-elle un peu durement alors que la mère de Devoan semblait vouloir l'aider. _Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide_.

Elle recula même d'un pas pour empêcher la femme de toucher Vilann. Cette dernière retira sa main, l'air blessé.

-Je suis désolée…souffla-t-elle.

Ariane ne répondit rien. Elle vérifia que la tête de Vilann reposait bien sur son épaule, les cheveux blonds chatouillant gentiment son cou, et, sans un regard vers les deux adultes qui la fixaient, elle sortit dans le couloir avec son précieux chargement serrée contre elle.

* * *

Assise sur une chaise au chevet de Vilann, Ariane fixait sans même s'en rendre compte les paupières closes du jeune homme. Elle tenait aussi une de ses mains, jouant sans le vouloir avec les doigts inertes. Ils n'étaient plus aussi brûlants qu'une heure auparavant ce qui était terriblement rassurant. Elle l'avait ramené dans l'appartement de ses parents, ne voulant pas traverser les couloirs de l'internat en le portant comme une princesse. Les élèves qui l'avait vue avaient tous retenus leur souffle et ouverts des yeux ronds. Nul doute que la nouvelle s'était répandue dans toute la BGU à l'heure qu'il était. Elle ne put retenir un léger sourire en pressant les doigts encore chauds dans les siens : Vilann allait certainement faire une syncope en apprenant ça. Il allait encore râler, faire des grands gestes vers le ciel, la traiter d'idiote…Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que la douleur de son ventre lui transperçait les entrailles. Ca lui manquait…Tout ça lui manquait. Il lui manquait. Lui, Vilann ! C'était vraiment le comble ! Tout ça était tellement bizarre que ça lui donnait envie d'éclater de rire ! Alors pourquoi sentait-elle les larmes poindre à ses yeux ?

Un petit grattement lui fit vivement essuyer ses larmes et lâcher la main du jeune homme. Dans l'encadrement, se tenait Zell, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains. Un gentil sourire reposait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il posait ses yeux bleus sombres sur elle :

-Room service, fit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

_-Merci_, réussit-elle à articuler en avalant un sanglot.

Elle prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait et, sans y penser, souffla sur le liquide brûlant alors que le Seed s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence alors que tous deux observaient le jeune homme inconscient.

_-Je suis désolée…_fit-elle soudain, la gorge serrée.

Zell tourna vers elle un regard étonné et elle se sentit encore plus mal. Cet homme était le plus gentil qu'elle avait jamais rencontré et voilà qu'elle lui infligeait de la douleur et de l'inquiétude.

-De quoi ? s'enquit-il.

_-Je…je suis sa G-Force_, expliqua-t-elle, ses doigts pâles aux ongles bruns se crispant sur la tasse. _Je dois le protéger et non…le mettre dans cet état. Pardon…_

Elle baissa la tête, prête à fondre en larmes. Toute sa colère l'avait quittée et son aplomb d'un peu plus tôt avait disparu, laissant place à un sentiment obsédant de vulnérabilité et d'impuissance. Elle était redevenue la Ariane d'avant, coincée dans ce corps de monstre inconnu. Et Vilann n'était plus là l'aider. Elle avait peur. Oui, elle était terrifiée.

Ce fut alors que la main de Zell se posa sur ses cheveux, grande et douce. Elle leva vivement le regard vers lui pour rencontrer son gentil sourire :

-Personne ne te reproche rien. Ni moi ni Quistis.

_-Mais je…_commença-t-elle.

-Je te trouve trop dure envers toi-même, l'interrompit-elle d'un ton ferme. Après tout, tu n'es une G-Force que depuis hier et tu prends déjà tes responsabilités très au sérieux. Je veux dire, par Golgotha, ce monde n'est même pas le tien et tu encaisses cette histoire avec un aplomb qui nous a tous laissé baba !

Face à son regard étonné, il acquiesça vivement, l'air sérieux :

-Je ne plaisante pas. Nous en avons tous discuté et nous sommes bien d'accord pour dire que nous ne savons pas du tout comment nous aurions réagi à ta place. Certainement pas aussi bien.

_-Vous dites ça pour me remonter le moral…_souffla-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.

-Pas du tout ! répondit-il avec sincérité. Moi, à ta place, je me serai certainement recroquevillé dans un coin et j'y serai certainement encore.

Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir un instant et ajouta avec sérieux :

-Et je serai surement en train de pleurer comme un bébé.

Ariane se mit à rire doucement alors que l'homme semblait rassuré. Il était vraiment gentil…

_-Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie de faire ?_ dit-elle, d'une voix soudain tremblante.

Zell passa alors la main autour de ses épaules et l'attira gentiment contre lui. Au contact de son corps, de cette chaleur, Ariane sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Et les larmes inondèrent ses joues. Elle crispa ses doigts sur la chemise de Zell, cachant son visage contre lui. Il n'avait pas peur de la toucher. Il y avait peut-être un espoir en fin de compte…Alors qu'elle était lovée contre lui en silence, le seed blond caressait doucement ses cheveux bruns :

-Alors pleure gamine, souffla-t-il gentiment. Pleure.

* * *

Le lendemain, Vilann n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Mais le médecin de la BGU était confiant. Selon lui, le jeune homme était tout simplement épuisé et il se réveillerait une fois que son corps aurait recouvré ses forces. Pour le moment, il fallait se contenter de lui faire des injections de nutriments et d'attendre.

Ariane tournait dans l'appartement comme un lion en cage. La veille, la colère et la l'angoisse l'avaient assommée mais ce jour là, son ventre n'était plus aussi douloureux et une terrible énergie la possédait. Regarder Vilann inanimé la rendait dingue. Elle avait envie de le secouer, de le gifler pour qu'il se réveille. Au fond d'elle, elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux.

Quistis finit par la mettre dehors. La mère de Vilann était tout aussi angoissée qu'elle mais, contrairement à Ariane, elle arrivait à rationaliser la situation. Elle savait que tout irait bien de par son expérience et son instinct de mère. Ariane en était incapable : elle était comme un chiot fou ne cessant de harceler inlassablement son maître. Pour lui faire penser à autre chose et aussi pour cesser de la voir tourner dans l'appartement comme une âme en peine, Quistis l'avait envoyée faire quelques commissions pour elle. Ariane était devenue livide à l'idée de quitter le chevet de Vilann mais savoir que sa mère veillait sur lui la convainquit d'y aller. Et voilà comment elle se retrouva dans les jardins de Balamb.

Assise sur un banc, la tête basculée en arrière, elle regardait les nuages passer au dessus de la flèche argentée de la BGU. Elle essayait désespérément de vider son esprit de toutes les idées terrifiantes qui l'assaillaient. Elle voulait penser à autre chose qu'à Vilann allongé sur son lit, inanimé. Elle en avait assez de penser à lui ! Ils n'avaient pu se supporter et là, du jour au lendemain, il était le seul à compter pour elle ! Elle s'était rendue compte avec frayeur que la veille, pas une fois l'idée de rejoindre Devoan l'avait effleurée. Ne serait-ce que pour rechercher du réconfort…Non. Elle était restée la nuit entière agrippée à la main du jeune homme blond en espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Ce que, bien évidemment, il n'avait pas fait cet imbécile ! Si ça se trouvait, il le faisait exprès pour l'inquiéter ! Il en était capable ce vicieux !

Elle poussa un profond soupir. C'était elle qui était dérangée. Et plus qu'un peu avec ça. Toute cette histoire de G-Force l'avait complètement chamboulée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Les gens la regardaient autrement. Ils avaient peur d'elles. Ils la contournaient dans le couloir. Seul le père de Vilann l'avait touchée depuis qu'elle s'était transformée. La mère de Devoan aussi, mais c'était plus par volonté d'aider le jeune homme que vraiment l'envie de le faire. Elle se sentait comme une pestiférée. Et ça lui faisait mal.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tenaient le petit sac en papier qui contenait un paquet de bretzel, une brique de lait et quelques fruits frais. Pâles. Aux veines apparentes et brunâtres. Aux ongles longs et bruns. Des mains de monstre. Avec lenteur, elle fit glisser une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Bruns et soyeux, ils étaient peut-être la seule chose qu'il lui restait de son ancien elle-même. Enfin, sauf quand ils viraient au rouge vif et se dressaient sur sa tête. Dire qu'elle se fichait des épis de Vilann ! Elle avait l'air fine maintenant…

Une vague de désespoir l'envahit et elle plongea son visage dans ses mains. Pleurer ne l'avancerait rien. Elle avait assez versé de larmes la veille. Il fallait qu'elle fasse face à sa nouvelle existence. Mais cela semblait si dur…

Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Et voilà, encore quelqu'un qui venait pour voir le phénomène de foire ! Elle en avait ras le bol ! Dire qu'elle s'était pourtant isolée au milieu de la roseraie, à l'abri des regards, et voilà qu'il y avait quand même un abruti qui…Elle se figea. L'abruti, c'était Devoan.

Il se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'elle, des bouquins sous le bras et l'air embarrassé. Ses yeux clairs étaient posés sur elle et ils semblaient inquiets. Perdus aussi. Une vague de panique et de dépit submergea Ariane. Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur elle. Peut-être même avait-il envie de faire demi tour mais il n'osait pas…Elle n'allait pas lui compliquer la tâche. Non, elle ne voulait surtout pas l'ennuyer. Pas lui. Surtout pas lui. Aussi, elle se leva avec lenteur, détournant le regard et, serrant son petit sac contre elle, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la roseraie. Devoan fit un mouvement vers elle, comme pour la retenir, et elle se pétrifia, tournant de nouveau ses yeux vers lui. Il s'immobilisa de nouveau, mal à l'aise dans cette situation qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Ariane sentait son cœur se déchirer un peu plus à chaque seconde passée de ce silence pesant. Qu'il dise quelque chose ! Qu'il l'achève et qu'on en finisse !

Ce fut alors qu'il ouvrit les bras et fit un pas vers elle, hésitant :

-Je…je peux ? demanda-t-il, maladroit.

Ariane crut que son cœur allait exploser. Et sans même répondre, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle les sentit se refermer autour d'elle alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui, ses mains agrippées aux vêtements du jeune homme. Et là, elle se laissa de nouveau aller aux larmes. Elle sentait Devoan trembler contre elle alors que les grandes mains caressaient sa nuque et ses cheveux.

-J'ai eu si peur…souffla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, le visage tout contre lui, incapable de dire autre chose. Le mélange de douleur et de bonheur était trop dur à supporter. Elle qui passait son temps à parler, voilà qu'elle était incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle se contentait de rester là, se laissant aller aux caresses et la chaleur de l'étreinte. Ça lui avait manqué. Terriblement manqué.

Devoan se détacha doucement d'elle pour la dévisager longuement. Elle sourit, un peu mal à l'aise :

_-Pas trop changée ?_ osa-t-elle enfin demander.

-Non.

_-Je n'ai pas eu recours à la chirurgie esthétique, promis ! Tout ça, c'est __purement naturel_, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit geste de la tête pour renvoyer ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

Devoan eut un léger sourire puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ariane se sentit fondre de bonheur : il ne la craignait pas. Il l'aimait toujours malgré son apparence de monstre. Il était magnifique.

Ce fut alors qu'il se détacha d'elle, l'air contrarié. Ariane cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Quoi ?

-C'est bizarre…souffla-t-il.

Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil, ébranlée. Voyant sa réaction, le jeune homme prit aussitôt ses mains :

-Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ce n'est pas toi qui es bizarre !

_-Tu es sûr ?_ répliqua-t-elle d'un ton quelque peu froid. _Achète-toi des lunettes_.

Devoan eut un soupir et secoua la tête :

-Tu es toujours aussi susceptible.

_-Bien sûr, puisque je n'ai __**pas**__ changé_, rappela-t-elle avec un grognement.

-Hey ! fit-il en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Je le sais ça. Tu m'entends ? Tu es toujours toi.

Elle lui jeta un petit regard en biais avant de pousser un soupir à son tour :

_-Excuse-moi_, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur la sienne. _Je suis légèrement sur les nerfs…_

-Ça, je peux le comprendre. Avec tout ce qui t'aies arrivé depuis hier…

Hier. Dire que ca ne faisait qu'un jour qu'elle était comme ça. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées en une journée…Et celle là semblait aussi bien partie.

Elle leva les yeux vers Devoan qui la dévisageait, l'air de nouveau inquiet, et sourit :

_-Je vais bien_, assura-t-elle.

-Tant mieux.

Il déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, sans l'étrange grimace après. Hum. Amélioration.

_-Alors ?_ s'enquit-elle alors qu'ils quittaient la roseraie après quelques câlins supplémentaires. _C'est quoi qui est bizarre, si ce n'est pas moi ?_

-Ah, fit-il, un peu gêné. C'est juste que…

Ariane le regardait avec deux grands yeux candides. Oui, oui, oui ? Je suis toute ouïe ? Il lui jeta un regard et finit par abdiquer, comme à chaque fois. Gnihihi ! Cette technique était imparable !

-Tu fais ma taille, lâcha-t-il enfin. Ça m'a un peu…déstabilisé.

Ariane s'arrêta net. De quoi ? Devoan avait continué quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à son tour, étonné. Diantre. C'était pourtant vrai qu'elle avait grandi. Elle s'en était rendu compte quand elle était aux côtés de Vilann, qui était désormais légèrement plus petit qu'elle. Mais par rapport à Devoan, ça lui faisait…bizarre. Hum. Il avait choisi le mot juste. Voyant que ses yeux redevenaient inquiets, elle força un sourire :

_-J'ai bien essayé d'enlever mes talons, mais pas moyen._

Joignant les gestes à la parole, elle leva la jambe pour montrer ses bottes à talons hauts qui remontaient jusque sous ses genoux. Très confortables soi dit en passant. Pour elle qui n'avait jamais mis des talons de sa vie, marcher et même courir avec ces chaussures était naturel. Devoan parut vaguement surpris :

-Je suppose qu'il en est de même pour tes vêtements ?

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route. Exact. Elle n'avait pas réussi à ôter ses vêtements non plus. Déjà, il n'y avait ni boutons ni fermeture éclair. Et de plus ils semblaient collés à sa peau comme du cuir sur une surface humide. Cependant, les porter n'avaient rien de désagréable. Au contraire. C'étaient les vêtements les plus confortables qu'elle ait jamais eu, sans parler de leur apparence étrange bien sûr.

-Je pense que ce ne sont pas vraiment des vêtements, lui expliqua Devoan alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la BGU. Mais plutôt…des parties de toi.

_-Tu veux dire que c'est comme si je portais mon cœur ou mes poumons à même la peau ?_ fit-elle avec une grimace écœurée. _C'est dégoutant !_

-Vois le plutôt comme une armure améliorée, répondit-il avec un sourire. C'est un peu comme si une partie de ta puissance avait pris une apparence réelle et physique pour te protéger sans que tu aies besoin d'y penser. Je suppose néanmoins qu'il faut que tu fasses attention.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la traîne de la jeune fille :

-Notamment à ça, commença-t-il en tendant la main. C'est étrange, on dirait que…

Ariane fit un bond en arrière, évitant de justesse que les doigts ne touchent le tissu. Rien que la proximité de la main de Devoan lui avait tiré des frissons des reins jusqu'à la nuque. Seifer avait raison. C'était un organe sensitif. Et sensible avec ça !

Devoan la dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, pétrifié par sa réaction. Elle prit sa traine dans ses bras, le visage en feu :

_-Dé…désolée_, balbutia-t-elle. _C'est juste que…je n'aime pas qu'on la touche_.

Le jeune homme garda le silence quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, l'invitant à reprendre leur chemin. Ariane se détendit après quelques pas et finit par relâcher sa traine. Le simple froissement du tissu derrière elle la remplit d'un étrange bien être. Elle se sentait en pleine possession de ses moyens ainsi.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Vilann. Ariane poussa la porte d'entrée sans même y penser. Elle se sentait comme chez elle ici désormais. Quistis et Zell lui avait même proposée la chambre d'amis la veille au soir. Mais elle n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Vilann, trop inquiète. Devoan la suivit en silence, le visage soudain fermé. Elle ne le remarqua pas. Car dans son ventre la chaleur revenait, douce et ronronnant comme un chat bienheureux. Sans même faire attention à Quistis qui sortait du salon pour les accueillir, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres, elle se précipita dans le couloir, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle s'arrêta juste à l'entrée de la chambre de Vilann où des voix familières résonnaient. **Sa** voix résonnait. Enfin. Elle sentit une vague de soulagement la submerger, telle qu'elle aurait pu se précipiter dans la pièce pour se jeter à son cou. Mais le reste de sa raison l'arrêta. Non. Quand même, il ne fallait pas pousser. Surtout que la discussion en cours était intéressante.

-Je te jure, comme une princesse ! finissait Silfrid d'un ton sadique. C'était très, **très** chevaleresque.

-C'est l'horreur…grommela Vilann d'une voix qui sembla encore faible à Ariane. Et la honte.

-Bah, ça serait arrivé à n'importe qui, le rassura son ami soudain plus grave. Tu aurais pu en mourir tu sais. Après tout, tu as été en présence de deux des plus puissantes G-Forces de tous les continents. Plus une dont on ne connait absolument rien. Sois heureux de t'en être tiré avec simplement un jour dans les choux.

Vilann demeura silencieux. Ariane sentit son trouble. Il paraissait pertubé, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait dans toute cette histoire. La tension devint telle que Silfrid la brisa de nouveau par des paroles légères :

-Enfin, c'est con, t'as eu la chance de voir deux des êtres les plus mystérieux du monde et tu t'es évanoui comme une fillette. Pas de bol.

-Ouais, ça va ! rétorqua le jeune homme de sa voix irritée habituelle. J'ai morflé figure-toi ! J'ai cru que ma tête allait éclater ! Même durant ce coma bizarre, j'avais comme des dizaines d'aiguilles s'enfonçant dans mon cerveau en permanence.

-Au moins ton cerveau fonctionnait.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés par Devoan qui avait franchi le seuil de la porte. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui…et irrémédiablement vers Ariane qui le suivit lentement. Immédiatement, les yeux bleus de Vilann se braquèrent sur elle et de nouveau, il y eut ce court instant où ils se retrouvèrent seuls, tous les deux seuls dans l'univers. Elle osa un sourire timide, étrangement gênée :

_-Ça va ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il hocha la tête, ne semblant pas étonné par cette attitude si douce et concernée qui ressemblait pourtant si peu à la jeune fille. Il semblait rassuré. Calme. Il avait les yeux ouverts. Il bougeait. Il respirait. Enfin.

Ils furent brutalement ramenés à la réalité par Silfrid qui les appelait à tour de rôle :

-Allô, allô ! Quand vous aurez fini de vous lancer des regards langoureux dans un silence total, vous pourrez revenir parmi nous ?

Ariane recula d'un pas, interloquée, alors que Vilann répliquait immédiatement à son ami, l'air parfaitement gêné. Silence total ? Elle avait pourtant parlé à Vilann. Etait-il possible que ni Devoan ni Silfrid n'aient entendu sa voix ? Mais alors…elle faisait le la télépathie ? Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses joues, incapable de savoir si elle trouvait ça génial ou parfaitement terrorisant.

-Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit Devoan, la voix étrangement neutre.

-Ça va, répondit Vilann avec un léger sourire. Je suis pas une chochotte.

-Ouais, sauf qu'il y a deux secondes tu gémissais comme un petit veau, rappela un peu cruellement Silfrid avec un air sadique. Pas besoin de faire le paon devant Ariane, elle sait déjà que tu es douillet.

Une légère rougeur monta aux joues du jeune homme blond alors qu'il attrapait son oreiller pour frapper son ami hilare. Ariane se surprit à sourire elle aussi…avant de capter le regard de Devoan sur elle. Il avait l'air…froid. Froid et irrité. Pourquoi ? Elle haussa les sourcils pour lui signifier sa question silencieuse et il détourna tout simplement le regard. Elle sentit la colère et la frustration l'envahir. Toi mon coco, tu n'allais pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Attends un peu d'être dehors et…

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle tourna vivement la tête vers Vilann. Pour se rendre compte qu'il la regardait aussi, semblant vouloir lui poser une question. Bon sang mais pourquoi est-ce que son corps réagissait au moindre geste du jeune homme ? C'était terriblement énervant ! D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire ! Rageant ! Cependant, elle ne montra rien de sa frustration et se contenta d'hocher la tête, prête.

-Tout s'est bien passé pendant que je roupillais ? s'enquit-il.

La question semblait lancée en l'air. Mais Arianne savait pertinemment qu'elle lui était destinée. Aussi elle répondit avant que les autres n'ouvrent la bouche :

_-Aucun problème. Il ne s'est rien passé qui vaille le coup d'être raconté._

Vilann hocha la tête, n'attendant même pas de réponse de la part de ses deux amis. Ariane esquissa un sourire :

_-En revanche, dès que tu seras sur pieds, ton père nous a concocté un petit programme d'entraînement au poil !_

Elle vit les yeux bleus du jeune homme briller d'excitation et elle se sentit terriblement heureuse. Elle savait que rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de travailler avec son père. Elle avait drôlement bien fait de demander à Zell !

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Silfrid. Je croyais que c'était le Directeur qui devait vous…

_-Je m'y suis opposée_, lâcha Ariane d'une voix plus cassante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle tourna ses yeux noisettes sur Vilann qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds :

_-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Squall Leonhart à partir de maintenant. Compris ?_

Surement pris de court, Vilann acquiesça par réflexe. Elle sentait sur les regards sidérés de ses amis, un lourd silence pesant sur la pièce. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Rien que de repenser au directeur de la BGU l'emplissait d'une colère froide. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, sinon elle risquait de dire et de faire des choses qui pourraient certainement blesser Vilann. Ou Devoan.

La pensée de son petit ami la fit revenir sur terre et elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il la dévisageait également. Mais, contrairement aux deux autres, il n'avait pas l'air choqué. Plutôt…intéressé. Elle tenta un petit sourire et, à sa plus grande joie, il répondit, souriant légèrement à son tour.

-Je suppose que tu ne nous éclaireras pas plus sur tes raisons, osa Silfrid, prudent.

Ariane secoua vivement la tête pour dire non. Elle ne voulait ni y penser ni en parler. Aussi, quand elle vit Silfrid prêt à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, elle prit les devants.

_-En tous cas, tu n'as rien à craindre_, susurra-t-elle d'une voix exagérément suave à Vilann. _Je te porterai dans ton petit lit à chaque fois que tu tomberas dans les pommes…ma gente damoiselle._

Sa courbette chevaleresque fut interrompue par un oreiller qu'elle esquiva facilement en riant. Vilann avait l'air piqué et en colère, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas sincère.

_-Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, ma princesse_, ajouta-t-elle en passant la porte de la chambre.

Ce fut un paquet de mouchoirs qui cette fois s'écrasa contre le mur et les éclats de voix de Vilann se répercutèrent dans le couloir alors qu'elle riait. Tout allait si bien ! Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle et se retourna pour tomber sur Devoan. Le jeune homme la dévisageait toujours avec ses yeux intéressés.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ s'enquit-elle avec un petit sourire, légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Rien…C'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu détestais mon père à ce point là. J'aurais plutôt cru que c'était l'inverse à vrai dire…

Elle perçut une certaine amertume dans sa voix et cela chassa toute la colère qui remontait rien qu'en entendant le nom de Squall. Doucement, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer une fois encore comme sa peau était crayeuse. Elle sentit les doigts de Devoan se resserrer sur les siens, tout comme s'il avait suivi ses pensées. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle rencontra un regard franc et rassurant. Et elle se sentit bien.

_-Je voulais te remonter le moral et c'est l'inverse qui arrive, _fit-elle en riant doucement. _Je suis vraiment nase…_

-Je crois que tu mérites plus d'attentions que moi en ce moment, murmura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

_-Fais gaffe, je pourrais m'habituer_, plaisanta-t-elle gentiment.

- Ça ne me dérange pas…

Il se pencha lentement vers elle pour l'embrasser. Sur un petit nuage, Ariane ferma les yeux…et le bruit de la porte d'entrée résonna à leurs oreilles.

Ils se séparèrent vivement, juste à temps pour voir Quistis pénétrer dans l'appartement, Calystis et Val avec elle. A peine avait-elle aperçu Devoan que l'adolescente se précipita vers lui, lui sautant au cou. Ariane fit même un pas en arrière pour éviter de se prendre un coup par ricochet.

-Wah, tu es là ! Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! s'exclama Calystis de sa voix chaude. Tu m'as manqué !

-Tu m'as vu avant-hier, répliqua Devoan d'un ton dur en attrapant ses bras pour lui faire lâcher prise. Et arrête de me coller comme ça, tu me fatigues.

Ariane retint son souffle alors que Quistis leur jetait un regard intrigué. Devoan venait de remballer Calystis ! Bon, soit, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait d'un ton aussi catégorique. D'habitude, il bafouillait, ronchonnait, ne sachant comment se dépêtrer des câlins et des attentions de la jeune fille. Mais là c'était net, autant dans la voix que dans le regard : pas touche, tu me gonfles. Si Ariane en ressentit une quelconque satisfaction, elle s'effaça très vite à la vue du visage de l'adolescente. Elle était blessée. Meurtrie. Passée à la moulinette glacée. La pauvre…

-Vilann va mieux, il sera sur pieds demain, fit alors Quistis sourire aux lèvres. Je te remercie, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Ariane qui ouvrit des yeux ronds. Tu nous as été d'une aide précieuse pendant qu'il était endormi.

_-N…Non je vous en prie_, balbutia Ariane, gênée. _Ca ne serait jamais arrivé si j'avais été un peu plus attentive de toute façon. _

La femme blonde la dévisagea de longues, très longues secondes qui ne firent que la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Et, enfin, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Quistis :

-Zell me l'avait dit, mais je n'y croyais pas. Tu penses vraiment que ton devoir était de le protéger ? En tant que G Force.

_-B…b__ien sûr_, bredouilla Ariane, rose vif.

-Écoute, fit soudain la mère de Vilann en lui prenant les mains. Ne pense pas comme ça. Tu es une jeune fille normale qui est devenue une G-Force par on ne sait quel processus. Mais on trouvera, ne t'inquiète pas. Et tu pourras retourner chez toi, à ta vie d'avant.

Une foule de sentiments se bouscula dans la tête d'Ariane. Gratitude, reconnaissance, joie…et crainte. Oui, bizarrement, l'idée de retourner à son ancienne vie... était presque dérangeante. Bien sûr, elle rêvait de redevenir comme avant, avec son corps plein de petits défauts et sa bouille ronde. Mais retourner dans son monde…Elle ne savait pas. Ne voulant surtout pas contredire cette femme d'une gentillesse incomparable, elle sourit en hochant la tête, sans répondre. Quistis acquiesça à son tour, sérieuse, et soudain éclata de rire. Ariane baissa les yeux pour voir Val, le dernier né de la famille, accroché à sa jambe, levant vers elle de grands yeux bleu cristal. Cette vision rappela instantanément Vilann à la jeune fille. Comme un mini poussinet ! Trop chou ! Elle se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras et aussitôt le garçonnet agrippa à son cou, jouant avec les longs cheveux couleur feuille morte.

-Décidément tous les hommes de la famille Dincht sont dingues de toi, fit Quistis avec un clin d'œil.

Ariane ne put s'empêcher de rosir…et de se sentir super mal à l'aise. Car, dans son dos, elle sentait le regard de Devoan s'alourdir. Hmm. Pas bon ça. Elle se tourna vers lui pour oser un sourire, histoire de jauger le degré de glaciation. Proche du zéro absolu visiblement vu que pas même l'esquisse de l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! Mais avant même qu'elle puisse attaquer son super combo (initié par la technique de la cruche bien évidemment), Calystis lui arracha littéralement le petit garçon des bras :

-Viens Val, lâcha-t-elle avec hauteur. Tu es trop jeune pour être en contact avec une G-Force. Qui sait les dégâts qu'elle pourrait occasionner à ton cerveau, ajouta-t-elle avec méchanceté en jetant un regard appuyé à Devoan.

Ce dernier sembla sortir de sa torpeur, fronçant les sourcils, alors que Quistis se mit à réprimander vertement sa fille. Le cœur d'Ariane s'était serré dans sa poitrine. Pour deux raisons, aussi horribles l'une que l'autre. La première étant que son amie la détestait à présent. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait compris ce qui se tramait entre Devoan et elle, et que dans quelques heures à peine toute la BGU serait au courant, en commençant par ses amis proches. Atroce. Mais la deuxième était mortifiante. Calystis avait raison. Elle était devenue dangereuse pour son entourage. Non seulement par ses pouvoirs non contrôlés mais aussi tout simplement par sa présence. Elle l'avait lu. L'utilisation des G-Forces avait des effets dévastateurs sur la mémoire de leur Porteur, donc sur leur cerveau. L'idée qu'elle puisse être une quelconque menace pour Vilann la frappa de plein fouet, la sonnant brièvement.

-Hey, ça va ?

Elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la main et elle sursauta malgré elle, posant des yeux ronds sur le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'ascenseur qu'elle avait rejoint dans l'état d'un zombi. Elle vit qu'elle l'avait blessé par sa réaction. Tout comme toute cette histoire avec Vilann lui faisait du mal, elle en était certaine. Et pourtant, il était toujours là à ses côtés, ravalant ses sombres pensées comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant et s'inquiétant encore et toujours pour elle. Alors, doucement, elle prit son bras dans les siens, pressant son front tout contre son épaule. Elle le sentit se tendre légèrement et la tendresse qu'elle ressentit pour lui lui serra la gorge :

_Merci…_souffla-t-elle. _Merci d'être encore là malgré…malgré tout._

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle savait qu'il pesait toujours ses pensées avec de parler. Il n'était pas un bon menteur. Non, vraiment nul. Au lieu de lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'ils allaient bien, il se contenta de lever la main et de la poser sur sa tête, caressant gentiment ses cheveux. Cela suffit à Ariane. Bien sûr que tout n'allait pas bien, elle le savait. La situation n'avait rien de normale, encore moins pour lui. Mais il était là, prêt à essayer de régler les problèmes. Et pour elle, à cet instant, ce geste était un magnifique signe d'espoir.

* * *

- Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

Zell posait un regard inquiet sur son fils qui se tenait face à lui. Ariane, qui était également debout à côté du jeune blond, lui jeta aussi un regard concerné. Il s'était réveillé seulement le matin même. Il avait besoin de repos et non de se trouver là, en plein milieu de la Serre d'entraînement. Mais Vilann n'avait rien voulu entendre. A peine réveillé et un peu émergé de son brouillard comateux, il s'était bourré de revigorants et voilà qu'il tenait, fier comme tout, face à son père. Un peu plus loin, à portée de voix mais derrière les grilles, Silfrid et Devoan étaient assis à même le sol, observant la scène avec intérêt. Si le premier semblait apprécier d'être là, le second avait repris un regard froid et inquisiteur. Nul doute qu'il aurait préféré être à la place de son ami dans cette arène. Ariane aurait préféré aussi. Quoique…raaah ! Il lui était tellement difficile d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que Vilann être son porteur ! Tout ça c'était à cause de ce maudit lien, elle en était certaine ! Devoan aurait fait un merveilleux Porteur, elle en était certaine, na !

Néanmoins, il ne l'était pas et toutes les fibres de son être étaient tendues, prêtes à rattraper Vilann au moindre signe de faiblesse. Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs le remarquer car il lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule :

-C'est bon, arrête ça ! grommela-t-il. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer !

_-Je suis parée à toutes éventualités ma princesse_, fit-elle avec un sourire charmeur à la Ken.

Vilann poussa un grognement rageur alors que Zell esquissait un sourire :

-OK les jeunes. On se calme et on écoute, compris ?

Aussitôt, Vilann se retourna vers son père, la joie irradiant son visage. On aurait dit un chiot écoutant son maître ! Trop mignon !

…

Argh ! Depuis quand trouvait-elle quoique ce soit en Vilann de mignon ? Au secours ! Elle se transformait en groupie !

-…ressentir le lien. Ariane, tu as suivi ?

_-Hein ?_ fit-elle avec un sourire niais alors que Vilann levait les yeux au ciel. _Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris. Ce fichu lien au bide, je le ressens à chaque seconde de ma vie de monstre bicolore. _

-Bien, répondit Zell d'un air plus sérieux. Parce que c'est la chose la plus importante qui existe maintenant que vous êtes liés. Il vous faut le protéger à tout prix.

Ariane acquiesça, légèrement sceptique. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Son corps réagissait toujours en premier quand Vilann était en danger. Aucun risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose tant qu'elle était dans les parages.

Zell enchaîna sur tout un tas de notions compliquées abordées en cours. Celles qu'Ariane n'avait jamais été sensée comprendre vu qu'elle n'était pas sensée avoir une G-Force durant son séjour. Quelle ironie. Voilà qu'elle était elle-même une G-Force maintenant. Et que toute cette fichue théorie se devait d'être ingurgitée ! Deux semaines de cours en retard ! La poisse !

Enfin bon, en clair, le lien qui les liait était purement psychique. Il permettait au Porteur de contacter sa G-Force n'importe quand, peu importe le plan sur laquelle la créature se trouvait. Pratique, mais à double tranchant. En effet, la G-Force puisait dans l'énergie vitale de son Porteur pour déployer ses pouvoirs. Et si ce dernier pouvait en limiter l'accès, il devait être bien entraîné et toujours sur ses gardes. Sous peine de se voir drainer de sa vie jusqu'au dernier souffle.

_-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Vilann s'est évanoui la dernière fois ?_ s'enquit Ariane.

Le jeune homme blond lui jeta un regard de travers mais cessa aussitôt en se rendant compte qu'elle semblait mal à l'aise, triturant sa traîne dans ses mains.

_-Parce que j'ai trop absorbé son énergie ?_ continua-t-elle, la voix tremblante malgré elle.

-C'est possible, répondit Zell en hochant la tête posant ses yeux bleus sur elle. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. La présence de deux forces puissantes et agressives dans la pièce ont chargé l'air de trop de tension et d'énergie pour que quelqu'un sans bonne protection puisse résister.

_-Et moi je pompais son énergie de l'intérieur à un tel moment…_souffla-t-elle, la terreur l'envahissant.

-Hey, fit Vilann en faisant un pas vers elle pour attirer son attention. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès…

_-Mais justement !_ hurla-t-elle, horrifiée en braquant son regard sur lui. _Tu te rends compte que tu as failli mourir pour quelque chose que j'ai fais inconsciemment ? Que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois que ça arrivera ? Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise ! Je ne le supporterai pas !_

Et c'était vrai. Rien qu'imaginer Vilann allongé dans son lit, immobile et pâle comme un mort, faisait monter une telle angoisse en elle que ça lui donner envie de pleurer. Le jeune homme se tenait face à elle, visiblement commotionné par ses paroles et par leur sens, mais peut être aussi par le tourbillon d'émotions qui la submergeait et qu'il devait ressentir par le Lien. Plus loin, Silfrid et Devoan étaient silencieux.

Ce fut alors que la main de Zell se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, perdue, alors qu'il posait sa deuxième main sur l'épaule de son fils, son gentil sourire aux lèvres :

-Et je suis justement là pour que ça ne se reproduise jamais. Allez les gosses, au boulot ! On a un paquet de bretzels sur la planche !

* * *

Ça ne marchait pas. Pas du tout. Elle n'arrivait même pas à changer de couleur. Oui, dis comme ça, ça paraissait idiot mais visiblement sa couleur était un bon indicatif de son niveau de puissance, et là, c'était ras la terre !

_-J'en ai marre !_ finit-elle par hurler en levant les bras au ciel. _J'abandonne !_

Elle se laissa tomber au sol à côté de Vilann qui la suivit des yeux. Elle était certaine qu'il était déçu. Comme l'avait expliqué Zell, avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à s'approprier l'énergie de Vilann pour ensuite la faire sienne. Ce dernier avait donné son accord des heures auparavant et depuis, elle essayait vainement de ressentir…Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il fallait qu'elle ressente ! Chaque fois qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de « G-Forcique », c'était inconsciemment. Son corps avait réagi à la menace avant même que son esprit le sache. Point.

_-De toutes façons si quelque chose arrive, je réagirais comme je l'ai toujours fait,_ grommela-t-elle. _Je pourrais protéger Vilann._

-Là n'est pas le problème, fit Zell en s'accroupissant face à eux. Il faut que vous appreniez à travailler ensemble. Il faut que vous vous trouviez votre style de combat à vous, vos stratégies, vos attaques spéciales…Sans ça, vous ne tiendrez pas deux minutes face à un ennemi bien entraîné. Et croyez moi, les gugusses qui sont là dehors sont souvent bien plus forts qu'on ne le croit.

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Vilann. Le jeune homme semblait réfléchir, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusque là. Elle voyait presque de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Elle poussa un profond soupir, ressentant son trouble et son impuissance. C'était une voie sans issue.

Lasse, elle tourna la tête vers la barrière. Devoan était toujours là, un bouquin dans les mains. Cela faisait un moment que Silfrid était parti. Mais lui, il était resté, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers eux. Vers elle. Cette fois encore, il capta son regard et esquissa un léger sourire auquel elle répondit, faiblement. C'était à la fois rassurant et terriblement humiliant de le savoir là. Il la voyait échouer encore et encore, elle détestait ça ! Elle poussa un grognement de colère en plongeant son visage dans ses bras. Elle en avait marre. Elle voulait retrouver son lit, se planquer sous la couette et ne jamais en sortir !

-J'ai peut être une idée, dit soudain Zell.

Ariane et Vilann levèrent vivement la tête vers lui, pleins d'espoir. Oui, oui, oui ? L'homme blond semblait peser son idée, hésitant. Ariane se leva vivement, suivie de Vilann, et le regarda d'un air implorant :

_-Je suis prête à essayer n'importe quoi_, déclara-t-elle d'une voix implorante. _S'il vous plaît…_

Zell la dévisagea un instant puis sourit, posant la main sur sa tête pour ébouriffer (enfin, essayer) les cheveux bruns :

-OK gamine. Je vais te donner un meilleur professeur que moi.

Il recula d'un pas, fermant les yeux, et leva le bras vers le ciel :

-Je te conjure, en mon nom, vient à moi…Golgotha !

L'air se mit à craquer autour d'eux, les lumières de la Serre clignotant sous la tension électrique qui envahit l'atmosphère. Un tourbillon d'éclairs éblouissant apparut au dessus du Seed et une splendide créature en jaillit, déployant des ailes luminescentes et poussant un puissant cri aquilin qui se réverbéra sur les murs. Ariane retint son souffle. Une G-force ! Elle était magnifique ! Elle sentait à ses côtés Vilann aussi impressionné qu'elle, bien qu'il ait déjà du la voir des dizaines de fois.

_-Que ta volonté soit plus puissante que l__a foudre et je t'obéirai._

Une voix. Une voix profonde et grave, veloutée et riche. Raisonnant dans sa tête. Golgotha parlait.

-Désolé de t'importuner, excusa Zell avec son gentil sourire habituel. Cette fois-ci, c'est pour une bonne raison.

_-Meilleure que la dernière fois j'espère._

Ariane esquissa un sourire alors que le Seed semblait piquer un fard. Le fameux épisode des enceintes amplifiées durant la fête d'anniversaire…Et pourtant, elle était certaine que Golgotha n'en avait pas été irrité. Au contraire, il lui avait semblé ressentir de l'amusement dans sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla Vilann à côté d'elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné…avant de se rappeler qu'il ne devait surement pas entendre la G-Force parler. Il ne _pouvait_ pas. Cela la rendit triste. Oui, triste. Car une fois encore, elle avait une preuve tangible de sa différence. Et de sa nature de monstre.

Elle lui expliqua rapidement, retournant ensuite son attention vers la conversation qui avait repris.

-Non non, bredouillait Zell en essayant de reprendre contenance. Je dois te demander un service.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu expliquer quoique ce soit, Golgotha tourna la tête vers elle. Et bien que la créature n'ait pas d'yeux visibles à cause de sa puissante aura électrique, Ariane était certaine qu'elle la regardait.

_-Tu es une__ bien étrange G-Force_, fit alors l'immense oiseau de foudre. _D'où viens-tu ?_

Cette fois encore, Ariane sentit son estomac se serrer en sentant les regards des autres posés sur elle. Ils ne les entendaient plus. Golgotha s'était adressé à elle en langage de G-Force et elle répondrait sur le même ton, les isolant du monde des hommes. Elle n'en avait pas envie…et pourtant. La curiosité l'emportait.

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment_, avoua humblement Ariane en triturant ses mains croisées sur son ventre. _Je me suis couchée un soir dans mon lit, dans mon monde, et je me suis réveillée ici,_ _sur une plage._

_-Je vois_, fit Golgotha en penchant doucement la tête.

La G-force reporta son attention sur Zell et Vilann qui rejoignaient Devoan à l'extérieur de la Serre, les laissant entre elles. Ariane vit Vilann lui jeter un coup d'œil inquiet et elle força un sourire pour le rassurer. Aussi, la chaleur pointa à son ventre. Elle avait réussi. Il n'était plus inquiet. Enfin, plus trop.

_-Le fils de mon Porteur est donc le tien,_ continua la G-Force électrique en les suivant toujours des yeux.

_-Oui…_

Golgotha roucoula légèrement et Ariane fut certaine qu'il riait. Avec grâce, l'immense oiseau électrique se posa sur le sol sablonneux de la Serre, repliant ses ailes de lumière. En un instant, son aura disparut et Ariane se retrouva face à un gigantesque volatile au pelage blanc rayé de couleurs vives, posant sur elle deux petits yeux bleu ciel. Les mêmes que Zell, avec la même chaleur au fond des prunelles. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle se détendit, s'asseyant à son tour sur le sol.

_-Crois-en mon expérience avec cet humain,_ reprit Golgotha en arquant majestueusement son long cou pour la regarder. _Ton travail ne fait que commencer si son fils a hérité de son caractère._

_-Vraiment ?_ fit Ariane, amusée. _Pourquoi ?_

_-Cet humain est trop impulsif et irréfléchi,_ grogna la G-force en secouant la tête. _L'Appel de la dernière fois en est la preuve. J'ai beau essayé de l'amener à la raison, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, appelant à tort et à travers au lieu de tout simplement utiliser sa cervelle. Il court après des ombres, si ce n'est après la sienne. On dirait un jeune chien fou qui chasse sa propre queue._

L'oiseau poussa un profond soupir, des étincelles jaillissant des orifices sur son bec.

_-Il m'épuise_, grommela-t-il.

Ariane éclata de rire et elle sentit que Golgotha était amusé également, malgré ses paroles. Elle finit par reprendre son souffle :

_-Pourquoi l'avoi__r choisi comme Porteur alors ? Une G-Force peut refuser un contrat s'il ne lui convient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait peu après que le Lien se soit formé ?_

Les yeux bleu électrique de la créature se posèrent sur elle et elle ressentit soudain une énorme tendresse :

_-Parce que, bien qu'il soit têtu et infantile, il agit toujours avec son cœur. Et je ne demande rien d'autre à mon Porteur._

Ariane sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine alors que les mots emplissaient son esprit. Oui…Elle comprenait mieux à présent…

_-Que tu sois G-Force ne change rien à ton intégrité, _continua Golgotha de sa voix profonde. _Tu reste la créature céleste que tu es de part ton essence. Le Lien qui te lie à ton Porteur, et qui fait de toi une G-Force, c'est à toi de le définir. C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux donner ou non. Personne ne peut t'y forcer. Et le jour où ton Porteur dévie de la ligne que tu t'es tracée et t'entraîne avec lui sur un chemin qui n'est pas celui que tu as choisi de suivre, abandonne-le. Sans hésiter. Sans cela, tu te perdras et tu ne deviendras plus qu'une esclave servile de la volonté d'un homme. _

Ariane hocha la tête. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé mais cela venait maintenant la frapper de plein fouet. S'ils ne trouvaient pas le moyen de la renvoyer chez elle, elle resterait liée à vie à Vilann. Tout pouvait arriver. Il pouvait avoir des envies de grandeurs, devenir un meurtrier, assoiffé de sang…Bien que ce soit difficile à croire, cette idée la fit frissonner. Car, malgré elle, malgré ces idées monstrueuses, elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de le quitter. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle disparaitrait si elle s'éloignait trop de lui alors rompre le lien ?...Impensable.

_-Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait facile,_ fit Gologotha lisant dans ses pensées. _Je dis seulement que c'est la seule chose à faire. Ne serait-ce que pour sauver ton porteur._

_-Comment ça ?_ s'enquit Ariane, perdue. _Si je le quitte, il sera détruit, j'en suis certaine…_

Oui, elle en était certaine, même si c'était bizarre à admettre. Golgotha redressa alors sa tête, la toisant de toute sa hauteur et sa sagesse :

_-Aucun homme ne doit prendre sa G-Force pour acquise. S'il le fait, et surtout, si elle le laisse penser cela, alors dans son esprit étriqué la puissance de la G-Force sera la sienne et il s'enorgueillera, devenant avide de pouvoir et vile. S'il s'engage sur cette voie, parsemée de combats de plus en plus ardus et mortels, la seule façon de le sauver et de le quitter. Ainsi ses ennemis se détourneront de lui, de sa faiblesse, et il restera en vie._

_-Oui mais il sera seul__ et brisé_…souffla-t-elle.

_-Il sera vivant,_ appuya nouveau Golgotha d'un ton sans réplique. _Crois en mon expérience, jeune créature. C'est bien cela le plus important. Le reste ne compte pas._

Elle demeura silencieuse, posant son regard brun sur le grand oiseau qui était auprès d'elle. Combien de Porteurs avait-il déjà ? Combien en avait-il vu mourir ? Combien l'avait trahi, traité comme une arme ? Combien avait-il vraiment aimé ? La dernière question était stupide. Tous. Il les avait tous aimé, d'un lien tellement fort que ce n'était même plus vraiment de l'amour. Ariane le savait désormais. Les G-Forces étaient fières et aimaient laisser à croire que seuls les Porteurs se sentaient détruits face à un abandon. Mais il en était de même pour l'autre parti. Oui, elle en était certaine. Si un jour elle devait quitter Vilann, elle ne serait plus rien. Rien du tout.

Elle se sentit soudain faible et pathétique. Dire que ce type avec qui elle s'était pris le bec depuis leur toute première rencontre était devenu le centre de son univers. Et sa relation avec Devoan dans tout ça ? Lui au moins, il tenait à elle. Bien sûr, Vilann aussi tenait à elle à présent, mais uniquement parce qu'elle était sa G-Force et que le Lien le poussait à penser comme ça. Avec Devoan, c'était différent. Il l'avait appréciée avant même qu'elle perde son petit ventre ou qu'elle prenne de la poitrine. Il l'avait vue pour elle-même. Et ça, elle ne voulait surtout pas le perdre.

_-Ton esprit s'égare, jeune créature_, l'appela Golgotha de sa voix grave. _Je suis ici pour te venir en aide. Mais je ne le peux si tu te laisses envahir par des pensées inutiles._

_-Pardon_, fit-elle aussitôt, prise d'angoisse à l'idée que la G-Force puisse disparaître sans l'avoir aidé. _Je vais me concentrer._

_-Le mieux est encore de te faire ressentir la quintessence. N'aies pas peur et viens.__ Je vais t'éveiller à ta vraie nature de G-Force._

Ariane sentit une vague de chaleur l'envelopper et avant même de s'en être rendue compte, elle s'était levée et avait posé la main sur le plumage lisse de la créature. Un éclair aveuglant se répercuta sur les murs de la serre. Et puis tout fut noir.

* * *

Il y avait eu un grand éclair et puis elle avait disparu. Il ne la ressentait plus. Plus du tout. Pris d'une violente panique, Vilann se précipita à l'intérieur de la Serre, suivi par son père et Devoan.

-Où est-elle ? hurla-t-il, ignorant soudain toute forme de crainte et de respect en s'adressant à l'impressionnant Golgotha.

La G-Force baissa vers lui ses yeux clairs et il ne put retenir un frisson. Il était incapable de lui faire face seul. Et encore moins avec ce terrible vide qui lui broyait les côtes.

_-Je l'ai absorbée_, déclara simplement Golgotha.

Vilann sentit un désespoir immense l'envahir alors qu'à ses côtés Devoan serrait les poings. Quant à Zell, il était bouche bée.

-Tu as…quoi ?

_-Je l'ai absorbée_, répéta calmement la G-Force. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, rappela-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

Vilann se tourna vivement vers lui. Comment ? Face à son regard, son père secoua ses mains en signe d'innocence :

-Non, attends, je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça. Je t'ai juste demandé de l'aider…

_-Et c'est ce que je fais. A l'intérieur de moi, elle peut ressentir toutes les mouvances de la quintessence, les moindres changements et vibrations. Elle se réveillera d'elle-même à sa véritable nature._

-Mais Ariane n'est pas une G-Force à la base, lâcha soudain Devoan d'une voix glacée. Elle est humaine.

Vilann jeta un regard à son ami. Il semblait tendu. N'importe qui aurait vu un masque froid d'indifférence mais le jeune homme blond connaissait Devoan depuis le berceau. Il savait qu'il était troublé à cet instant même. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas tort. Cette idiote d'Ariane n'avait rien d'une G-Force. Mais alors rien du tout ! Enfin…Peut-être juste le côté ultra-protecteur…Qui était extrêmement frustrant. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il devait se faire protéger par une fille ? C'était n'importe quoi !

Une pointe d'angoisse reparut dans sa poitrine alors que Golgotha se mettait à luire doucement, signe de sa disparition :

_-Cette créature n'a rien d'humain_, dit-il doucement. _Bientôt elle vous reviendra. Soyez patients._

Et sans ajouter un mot, il disparut. Vilann sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui alors qu'une vague de panique le submergeait. Quand ? Quand est-ce qu'elle reviendrait ? Il haïssait ressentir ça pour cette idiote moulin à paroles mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort que lui. Il se rendit soudain compte que ses mains tremblaient. Rapidement il les attira vers lui, serrant les poings pour les cacher. Il n'allait pas en plus se discréditer auprès de son père !

Il sentit alors la main de l'homme blond se poser sur sa tête. Et il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui, honteux.

-Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, déclara Zell d'un ton assuré. Golgotha ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Toi aussi Devoan, dit-il à l'attention du jeune homme toujours silencieux. Ne te fais pas de souci. Je sais qu'Ariane compte beaucoup pour vous, pour nous tous d'ailleurs. Elle reviendra saine et sauve. Je vous le promets.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, peu convaincus mais légèrement rassurés par les paroles du Premier Seed de la BGU.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? s'enquit Devoan en se rapprochant d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Zell en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Il posa les yeux sur son fils toujours prostré au sol mais suspendu à ses lèvres. Il poussa un léger soupir :

-Je suppose que tu peux essayer de l'Appeler. Après tout, elle a répondu la première fois.

Vilann acquiesça vivement et ferma aussitôt les yeux, laissant son esprit s'apaiser. Peu à peu, il entra dans un état de concentration intense. Il sentait son corps cogner sourdement dans sa poitrine, réverbérant les sons dans tout son corps, se répercutant dans son crâne. Ça ne marcherait pas comme ça. Il fallait qu'il se calme d'abord. Il inspira profondément, plusieurs fois et se replongea dans ses pensées. Avec lenteur, il commença à scruter dans le plan psychique, recherchant cette quintessence désormais familière. Il avait toujours été plus lent que Silfrid et Devoan. Il avait la bougeotte, ayant du mal à se concentrer ou à rester assis plus de dix minutes sans devenir bargeot. Mais voilà. Il était assis, là, au milieu de la Serre des monstres à la rechercher et il perdit la notion du temps. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là sans bouger : une demi heure, une heure ou même plus. Il cherchait désespérément appelant son nom encore et encore. Et soudain, la réponse. Forte et impérieuse.

Il ouvrit vivement les yeux, bondissant sur ses pieds. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il faisait nuit ni même que Devoan était toujours là, tout comme Zell, mais également Silfrid et Kalan. Non, lui, il gardait ses yeux fixés droit devant lui. Il la sentait. Elle allait revenir. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr il la reconnaissait. Il était certain que c'était elle. En témoignait la présence réconfortante de retour au creux de sa poitrine. Seulement…Seulement toute chaleur avait disparu. Cette flamme parfois tremblotante, parfois brasier, avait laissé la place à un bloc brûlant qui s'imposait là, sans mouvement, fixe comme une évidence. Figé, sans émotion.

Ce fut alors qu'un éclair rouge se répercuta sur les murs de la Serre, les obligeant à porter la main devant leurs yeux. Un tourbillon de flammes écarlates jaillit du sol dans un ronronnement sourd et une figure en émergea, se dépliant tel un papillon émergeant de sa chrysalide, la splendide roue multicolore se déployant dans un froissement soyeux. Dans une dernière gerbe d'étincelles, la G-Force se posa avec douceur sur le sol. Il s'agissait bien de la jeune fille, revêtant la même tenue de couleur écarlate, ses cheveux rouge flamboyants également. Une sangle passait à présent sur sa poitrine, maintenant dans son dos une superbe guitare électrique qui rougeoyait doucement, manche vers le sol.

Ils la reconnurent tous et pourtant personne ne bougea. Tous avaient perçu le changement, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Changement visible dans les yeux de la jeune femme : ils étaient rouge, enflammés tel le brasier qui semblait la posséder. Sa peau pâle comme de la craie laissaient apparaître de nombreuses veines sur tout son corps, en particulier sur ses tempes jusqu'à ses yeux, formant un étrange loup sur son visage. A l'instar de l'apparence de Seifer, sauf qu'à la différence de l'ange, les veines d'Ariane étaient écarlates et non violet sombre.

Le silence pesait sur la Serre et nul n'osait le briser. Ce fut la G-Force qui fit le premier pas, se tournant vers Vilann, le faisant sursauter malgré lui. Il n'avait pas peur. Non, il s'agissait de sa G-Force après tout, il savait bien qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Mais…il ressentait un profond bouleversement qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Face à lui, la créature semblait calme, le jaugeant de ses yeux écarlates. Et soudain, elle s'inclina face à lui, tel un musicien saluant son public, sa roue demeurant érigée renvoyant ses couleurs avec un léger scintillement :

_-Tant que résonnera l'harmonie dans ton cœur, j'abattrai __la __geis__ et le __glam dicinn__ sur tes ennemis. Désigne et j'exécuterai. _

Vilann resta pétrifié. Le serment des G-Forces. Voilà qu'Ariane venait de le prononcer. Mais depuis quand cette idiote connaissait-elle ces choses là ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui avait l'air aussi perdu que lui. Un mouvement de la part d'Ariane lui fit rapidement retourner son attention vers elle. Elle s'était redressée, sa main de craie reposant sur le manche de sa guitare, pointant vers le sol. Elle le regardait toujours, comme si elle le jaugeait. Ou mesurait sa puissance. Puis elle fit un pas en avant, posant sa main libre sur son corps :

_-Je ressens ton trouble, mon jeune Porteur. Mais n'aie crainte, je me suis simplement éveillée à ma vraie nature. Ma puissance est libérée et mes foudres s'abattront sur ceux que tu désigneras. Je suis désormais complète._

Vilann ne pouvait prononcer un mot, trop submergé par ce bloc brûlant qui cuisait ses côtes. Ce fut alors que Zell s'avança vers eux. Aussitôt les yeux de la créature se posèrent sur lui, alertes et vifs.

-Ariane…appela-t-il doucement, comme par crainte de la brusquer. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

La créature releva la tête d'un air hautain :

_-Je ne porte plus ce nom là, Porteur de Golgotha, lâcha-t-elle avec arrogance. Je suis désormais fille des contes et légendes, enfant de la nature et de la sagesse ancestrale. Je possède les connaissances d'__Oblaire, de Taman, de Fochlocon, de Mac fuirmid__ et de Dos. Je suis l'héritière de l'Ollam et de son savoir. Je suis le Chanteur._

Un léger sourire empreint de dédain se dessina sur ses lèvres écarlates :

_ Mais vous, humains, vous pouvez m'appeler Cana. _

_**A suivre : Chapitre 12

* * *

**_

Ça y est, enfin, je réussi à rejoindre le titre de la fic ! Ouf ! Pas trop tôt ! Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la mythologie druidique (juste une fan :p) donc si vous avez des corrections à apporter, n'hésitez pas !

Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra comment nos chers amis gèrent cette situation ! Est-ce qu'Ariane a vraiment disparu ? Comment réagira Devoan ? Ou même Squall ? A suivre ! A très bientôt !


	12. L'héritière des druides

Et une ohla pour ce nouveau chapitre, une ! Ohlalala, il en a mis du temps celui-là ! Il est resté fini à 80% fini sur mon ordi depuis plus de six mois ! A vrai dire je voulais le faire plus long mais je me suis dit qu'à se train là, il ne sortirait jamais. Du coup, il est plus court mais au moins j'ai réussi à le finir ! J'essaierai de mieux faire pour la suite !

Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : L'héritière des druides**

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait regagné sa chambre dans l'appartement de ses parents, elle sur ses talons, et voilà qu'elle était assise en tailleur dans un coin de la pièce. Yeux clos, méditant. En silence. Vilann ne savait s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar. Il avait souvent prié pour qu'Ariane soit muette tant cette idiote déblatérait des âneries. Mais là…Non, là, quelque chose n'allait pas. La main suspendue au dessus de son cahier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil, incapable de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Et pourtant, il en avait un paquet à rattraper ! C'était juste trop dur. Et cette chaleur, cette fournaise fixe dans son ventre le faisait se sentir mal. Il avait tout le temps chaud et soif. Une horreur.

_-Qu'est-ce qui te trouble mon jeune Porteur ?_

Il tourna vivement ses yeux bleus vers elle. Les iris rougeoyantes étaient braqués sur lui, inquisiteurs. C'était comme si elle le jaugeait en permanence, prête à à partir s'il montrait la moindre faiblesse. Il détestait ça. Et d'un autre côté, il sentait qu'elle était inquiète. Enfin, inquiète. Pas vraiment. Disons plutôt …concernée. C'était à croire que cette…Cana, comme elle se prénommait, n'avait plus aucune émotion. Rationnelle et distante, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Rien, répliqua-t-il en reportant son attention sur son problème.

_Très bien. _

Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers elle. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, un léger sourire narquois, plânant sur ses lèvres carmin. Elle se fichait de lui. De façon tellement discrète qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'énerver et gueuler comme de coutume. Non, avec Cana, tout était dans le feutré, la dissimulation…Les rapports de force. Si c'était à cela que ressemblait une relation avec une G-Force, cela ne plaisait pas à Vilann. Mais alors pas du tout. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais Ariane commençait à lui manquer.

_-Je suis là. _

-Non, grommela-t-il en balançant son crayon sur sa table. Tu n'es pas Ariane.

_-Je suis plus que ça_, lâcha la G-Force d'un ton légèrement hautain. _Je peux accomplir plus que cette gamine inexpérimentée n'aurait jamais pu. _

Un sourire dévoila de nouveau ses crocs blancs :

_-Peut-être devrais-je te montrer pour te convaincre. _

**oOo**_  
_

Mains sur les oreilles, les yeux écarquillés, Vilann n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Cana était tout simplement monstrueusement puissante. Voilà qu'elle alignait sans aucun problème toutes les cibles qui se présentaient à elle qu'elles soient mouvantes ou fixes. Lévitant à deux pieds du sol, elle lançait des boules d'énergie flamboyantes du bout de ses doigts aussi simplement que si elle avait pressé la gachette d'un pistolet. Elle était détendue et calme, précise et calculatrice, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Le vacarme était assourdissant, les explosions se répercutant sur les murs de la salle d'entraînement. Acculé contre le mur, Vilann ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était perdu. Le déploisement d'énergie brute face à lui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir et pourtant…pourtant il se sentait bien, ni fatigué ni malade. Bon sang quel genre de puissance pourrait-elle déployer si elle puisait entièrement dans son énergie vitale ?...Cette idée le terrifia soudain, glaçant son sang. Sentant surement son trouble, Cana abattit la dernière cible avant de se retourner vers lui, le sourire toujours légèrement supérieur sur les lèvres :

_-Alors mon jeune porteur_, fit-elle de sa voix chaude en se posant sur le sol. _Es-tu convaincu de ma force ?_

Il acquiesça vivement, incapable de faire autrement et soulagé que cette fureur destructrice se termine enfin. Les murs de la salle avaient viré au noir cramé et une fumée rougeâtre aux odeurs de souffre flottait dans l'air. Aucun doute, il allait falloir repasser une bonne couche de peinture. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Cana apparut soudain derrière lui, faisant face à la porte d'entrée. Il se décala légèrement pour jeter un œil dans cette direction, la roue de la G-force lui masquant la vue.

Seifer se tenait dans l'entrée. Vilann retint un frisson. Une aura sinistre entourait l'ange, comme de coutume, mais à cet instant précis un sourire carnassier éclairait le visage parsemé de veines violacées. Il avait toujours craint ce type bizarre, mi homme mi G-Force. Il avait fait des efforts pour Silfrid, il s'agissait de son père après tout, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de cet homme. Devoan quant à lui avait toujours détesté Seifer et ne s'en était jamais caché. Il était la G-Force de sa mère après tout. Mais à cet instant, la femme rousse ne semblait pas présente et Seifer n'en paraissait que plus menaçant. Il était la G-Force hybride qui avait failli raser l'université de Galbadia. A cet instant, seule la présence de Cana entre eux le rassurait légèrement. Elle semblait calme, comme de coutume, soutenant le regard amusé de l'ange avec un aplomb qui étonna Vilann. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'Ariane l'avait déjà protégé de la même façon précédemment. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette idiote. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à Cana. Mis à part la puissance destructrice phénoménale bien entendu. Mais qui sait, elle y serait peut-être parvenue…Il secoua vivement la tête, ne voulant plus y penser. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait semblait tendue et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle dégénère.

_-Mais que vois-je ?_ fit Seifer d'un ton amusé. _Notre chère Cana s'entraîne sur des cibles de papier ? Oh non non non, ce n'est pas convenable. Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien comme ça, trésor._

_-Ah oui ?_ répondit Cana sur le même ton, sourire carnassier aux lèvres. _Et que_ _proposes-tu, mon bel ange ?_

Seifer fit semblant de réfléchir et Vilann sentit son sang se glacer. Pas ça…

_-Pourquoi pas…un duel ?_ lâcha enfin l'ange. _Tu pourrais te mesurer à un adversaire plus intéressant que ces pitoyables pantins gonflables._

-Non !

Vilann sentit les deux regards se poser sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le cri était sorti tout seul de sa bouche et il le regrettait déjà amèrement vu l'éclat de colère dans les yeux de Seifer. Cana, quant à elle, se contentait de le dévisager, intéressée. Sa gorge se serra. Allait-elle essayer de défier son autorité de Porteur ?...Elle finit par se retourner vers l'ange, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Tu as entendu mon Porteur_, dit-elle simplement. _C'est non._

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de son avis_, répliqua l'autre avec un air mauvais alors que Vilann se crispait.

_-C'est vrai_, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. _Mais malgré tes paroles hardies, je suis certaine que, toi-même, tu te ranges toujours à celui de ton Porteur_.

Et elle posa son regard sur la porte d'entrée. Seifer haussa les épaules, sachant parfaitement qui s'y trouvait. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Il s'agissait de Naya, la mère des jumeaux. Et à cet instant précis, elle braquait son regard plus brillant que l'ambre sur la scène. Vilann sentit l'air revenir à ses poumons. Il était sauvé !

_-Tu ne risquais rien_, fit la voix de sa G-Force dans sa tête. _Je te protégeais._

_-Ah oui ?_ répliqua-t-il hargneusement, de la même manière. _De qui, de lui ?_

Les yeux rougeoyants se posèrent sur lui, inquisiteurs. Presque durs. Il lui rendit son regard sans fléchir. A présent que le danger immédiat était écarté, la colère l'envahissait.

_-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi_, lâcha-t-elle de sa voix calme habituelle.

-« _Tant que résonnera l'harmonie dans mon cœur » hein ? Et après, que se passera-t-il ?_

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire de façon énigmatique. Vilann retint un frisson de dégoût et s'ébroua avant de la dépasser pour rejoindre la mère de Devoan:

_-Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as dit. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Alors ne me prends pas trop pour un imbécile._

« Je n'ai pas besoin de son avis ». Voilà les paroles de sa G-Force. Elle se retournerait contre lui un jour. Il en était désormais certain. Et cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

La femme rousse était en colère. Même si son visage était calme, Vilann le devinait à ses yeux ambrés qui fusillaient sa G-Force. Nul doute qu'une violente dispute se déroulait à ce moment même entre Seifer et son Porteur mais il n'en entendait pas un son. A peine entra-t-il dans le champ de vision de la femme rousse, qu'elle tourna les yeux vers lui et lui adressa ce gentil sourire qu'elle avait toujours. Légèrement triste et retenu.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main pour lui caresser le bras, le devinant ébranlé par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Ça va, répondit-il d'une voix faible. Je suis content que tu sois arrivée…

Elle hocha la tête, toujours son léger sourire aux lèvres :

-Je ne laisserai rien de mal t'arriver. Ni à toi, ni à aucun des autres enfants. J'espère que tu le sais.

Ce fut au tour de Vilann d'hocher la tête. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Sa mère le lui avait toujours répété : malgré leurs différents passés, Naya était une femme en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Quistis avait également ajouté que rien de ce qui s'était passé entre Squall et Naya ne pouvait affecter ce jugement. Pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé. Squall ne s'était jamais expliqué et elle non plus. Quant aux enfants, ils avaient été trop petits à ces moments là pour se rappeler quoique ce soit. Vilann savait que Devoan ne supportait pas être aux côtés de sa mère. Pour sa part, il se sentait autant en confiance qu'avec Selfie ou même sa propre mère. Seul Seifer le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais cet instant, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste sortir de là. Et s'éloigner de Cana le plus possible.

Il sentit la main de Naya se poser sur sa nuque pour le guider gentiment à sa suite vers la sortie.

-Viens, dit-elle gentiment. Squall veut te voir.

-On peut les laisser là ? s'enquit-il, jetant un regard inquiet vers les deux G-Forces qui étaient toujours dans l'arène.

-Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent maintenant que tu es hors de cette pièce, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Ils peuvent même se réduire en cendres si ça leur fait plaisir.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton dur, dénué de tout sarcasme. Un instant, Vilann se dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal, en effet.

Il sentit alors l'attention de Naya sur lui et il tourna la tête vers elle pour rencontrer ses yeux ambrés. Ils avaient l'air inquiet.

-Quoi ? s'enquit-il avec un petit sourire forcé.

Il détestait voir quelqu'un s'inquiéter pour lui.

-Tu sais…commença-t-elle, hésitante. Si tu ne souhaites pas que je t'accompagne jusqu'au bureau de Squall je comprendrai.

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, expliqua-t-elle. C'était immature et cela t'a mis en danger. Ariane nous l'a vivement reproché et elle avait entièrement raison. Je peux t'assurer que ça n'arrivera plus.

A l'évocation du nom de la jeune fille, Vilann sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il était inconcient lorsque cela s'était passé mais il en avait entendu parler par Kily qui savait toujours tout sur tout. Ariane l'avait protégé. Elle avait pris la parole contre l'homme le plus puissant du continent pour le rabrouer rudement et ce dans l'intérêt seul de son Porteur. C'était bien elle ça…Il serra les poings, les mâchoires crispées. Idiote. Espèce d'idiote.

Il fut surpris de voir que ses parents ainsi que Selphie étaient présents. Le Directeur était assis à son grand bureau, ne levant que brièvement la tête pour voir qui entrait. Comme de coutume, ses yeux de glace s'arrêtèrent sur son ex femme avant de se reposer sur le papier.

-Repos, lança Zell à son fils qui s'était mis au garde à vous. Cela n'a rien d'une réunion militaire. C'est personnel.

En sentant la main de son père se poser sur son épaule, Vilann comprit que quelque chose de grave se tramait. Sans écouter les remerciements de Zell envers Naya, il reporta son attention sur le Directeur de la BGU. Il semblait comme de coutume, sérieux et concentré. Et pourtant…Vilann avait l'impression de déceler une certaine tension en lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Papa ? s'enquit-il en levant les yeux vers le premier Seed de la BGU.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme qui discutait un peu plus loin et la gorge de Vilann se serra en la voyant interrompre sa conversation pour venir les rejoindre.

-OK…Vous commencez vraiment à me faire flipper là…souffla-t-il en dévisageant ses parents tout à tour.

-C'est à propos d'Ariane, commença Quistis.

-Tu veux dire Cana, l'interrompit vivement Vilann d'un ton dur qui le surprit lui-même.

-Euh…Oui, en effet, Cana, se reprit la femme blonde en échangeant un regard avec son époux. Nous avons tous des raisons de penser que son arrivée ici n'est pas une erreur.

Vilann ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment ça « pas une erreur » ?

-Tu veux dire que ça s'est déjà produit ? Quelqu'un se transformant en G-Force comme ça ?

-Ariane n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, intervint soudain Squall depuis son bureau, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Elle venait d'un autre monde.

Le cœur de Vilann se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il parlait d'elle au passé… Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle… ?

-Tu es bien placé pour le savoir puisque c'est ton équipe qui l'a découverte sur la plage, continuait le Directeur de la BGU sans le quitter su regard.

-Ah…Oui monsieur.

-Vous avez tous trois mentionné, je cite, « une grande lumière rouge et une boule de feu » tombant du ciel dans votre rapport de mission. Tu confirmes ?

-Oui monsieur.

L'homme brun le dévisagea longuement, le rendant mal à l'aise, comme toujours. Face aux yeux de glace, Vilann se sentait toujours comme pris en faute même s'il n'avait absolument rien à se rapprocher. La présence de ses parents à ses côtés, même la main de son père sur son épaule, ne suffisaient pas à le détendre. Comment est-ce qu'Ariane avait réussi à engueuler cet homme ? Il n'y avait pas à dire elle était incroyable.

…

Ah. Ça y était. Lui aussi parlait d'elle au passé…Non, pas déjà…

La main de son père se resserra sur son épaule le ramenant au présent. Et aux regards fixés sur lui.

-D'autres météores du même genre sont apparus la nuit dernière, dit doucement Zell alors que Vilann écarquillait les yeux. Il y a des témoignages sur tous les continents.

-Tu veux dire…d'autres gens venus du monde d'Ariane ? bredouilla Vilann. Mais comment… ?

-Peu importe, déclara quelque peu sèchement le directeur en se levant. Ce n'est pas le problème.

-Ce que Squall veut dire, intervint rapidement Quistis en voyant son fils pâlir sous le ton de son supérieur, c'est que nous sommes plus concernés par le fait que toutes ces personnes puissent…finir comme Ariane.

-…et devenir de monstrueuses G-forces hyper puissantes ? finit Vilann dans un souffle.

Ses parents acquiescèrent. Il comprenait. Il comprenait désormais leur air inquiet. La nervosité qui pesait dans cette pièce. L'angoisse qui enserrait le cœur des personnes réunies ici dans cette pièce, les plus braves de tout le continent. Car nul doute qu'ils avaient tous suivi l'entraînement de Cana sur leur écran. Et clairement vu son instabilité mentale et sa loyauté incertaine.

-La question est donc de savoir « pourquoi », reprit Squall en s'appuyant contre son bureau. Mais nul doute que tu peux répondre à cette question, n'est-ce pas ?

Vilann jeta un regard à son père, paniqué, avant de se rendre compte que les yeux du Directeur étaient fixés, non sur lui mais sur la porte du bureau derrière lui. Les pans s'ouvrirent et Cana avança dans la pièce, son sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

_-Je le peux en effet, Squall Leonhart. _

Le jeune homme blond sentit clairement toutes les personnes présentes, excepté le directeur, se tendre à son apparition. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Seifer pénétrer dans la pièce à son tour et rejoindre Selfie. Cette dernière attrapa vivement la main de l'ange et se mit à chuchoter avec animation. La G-Force synthétique acquiesça plusieurs fois et Vilann vit clairement les doigts bleus se refermer sur la petite main. Il n'avait jamais compris comment la mère de Silfrid avait pu choisir ce type pour amant. Mais en les voyant comme ça, Vilann comprit soudain que l'ange tenait à ce petit bout de femme. Et à leur fils. Lui, si monstrueux et glacé, éprouvait des sentiments envers des créatures qu'il considérait comme inférieures…Ce pourrait-il que Cana pourrait aussi un jour… ? Il secoua la tête. Non. Il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Il voulait revoir Ariane, cette idiote, et non pas être satisfait d'une nouvelle version de Cana. Hors de question. Il refusait de parler une nouvelle fois d'elle au passé. Il retrouverait Ariane. Il le promettait en cet instant.

Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut que tous ses amis se tenaient à l'entrée de la pièce, essayant d'épier la conversation. Ils étaient sans doute là depuis le début… Un peu gauches, les adolescents n'osaient pas pénétrer dans le bureau même si l'envie était lisible sur leur visage. Ce fut alors que l'un d'eux franchit le seuil. Devoan. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé, quelque peu rebelle, et vint se planter à côté de Vilann, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, alors que Quistis se dirigeait vers le petit groupe pour les faire entrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Silfrid apparaissait à côté de lui également, remplaçant Zell. Vilann inspira profondément. Il pouvait le faire. Il avait son équipe avec lui. Il était temps de laisser la tension des derniers jours disparaître et de se reprendre. Aussi il se redressa, braquant son regard bleu devant lui, prêt à affronter ce qui allait suivre. Il rencontra le regard rouge de Cana, planté droit dans le sien. Et il n'aima pas ce qu'il y vit. Le sourire de la G-Force semblait aimable mais lui y lisait de la moquerie et une once de hauteur. Le bloc dans sa poitrine se mit à brûler de nouveau et il comprit. Alors comme ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander son avis ? Elle voulait la guerre ? Elle l'aurait. C'était lui le Porteur. Elle, elle n'était que sa G-Force. **Sa** G-Force. Et elle devrait obéir. De gré ou de force. Il ne la laisserait plus jouer avec lui comme durant ces dernières heures. Plus jamais. Il lui rendit son regard, solide comme un roc, puisant sa force en la présence de ses deux amis à ses côtés. Et le sourire de la G-Force s'élargit. Elle s'amusait.

-Alors ? s'enquit Squall, interrompant leur duel silencieux. Explique-toi.

Cana retourna son attention sur lui, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres écarlates.

_-Alors le temps est revenu, _déclara-t-elle de sa voix chaude. _La corne de l'Ollam a résonné dans les cieux et les Fils reviennent pour l'affrontement._

-L'affrontement ? releva Zell, légèrement alarma. Quel affrontement ?

La G-Force écarlate tourna ses yeux vers lui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Mais cette fois ci, tout le monde vit qu'il brillait d'un éclat carnassier :

_-Mais l'affrontement pour obtenir le pouvoir du père des druides. L'affrontement qui signera le retour de l'Ollam. L'affrontement qui déterminera qui sera l'Héritier parmi les dizaines de Fils. Il n'en restera plus qu'un. _

Ses canines pointèrent hors de sa bouche alors qu'elle prononçait ces dernières paroles :

_-Et soyez assuré que cela sera moi._

_**A suivre**_

_**Chapitre 13 : Reviens-moi**_


End file.
